L'amour est plus fort qu'une simple règle
by missflower62
Summary: Pour Rose Brown sa carrière était plus importante que sa privée. Sa vie va basculée, l'emmenant jusque Los Angeles où elle apprendra à ses dépends ( et surtout à cause d'un agent du NCIS) qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre travail et vie privée.
1. Chapter 1

J'étais dans mon bureau, occupée à classer de vieux dossiers. En tant que consultante pour le FBI, j'étais chargé de comprendre la personnalité des criminels et agir en conséquence. Lorsque j'avais commencé mes études de médecine j'étais loin d'imaginer que j'allais être recruté par le FBI. Comme quoi, on ne savait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réservait, et ce n'était qu'un début. Il était six heures quand mon patron en personne entra, sans même frapper, ce qui signifiait que c'était très important.

-**Mademoiselle Brown j'ai besoin de vous sur une affaire. James Montgomery, vous vous souvenez?**

**-Trafiquant de drogue?,** tentai-je.

-**Exact. C'est vous qui aviez dressé son portrait psychologique. Ce monsieur a refait surface mais cette fois c'est un marine qu'il a tué donc l'enquête a été...**

**-…confié au NCIS. Donc?**

**-Mademoiselle Brown vous allez prendre le premier avion à destination de Los Angeles. Le directeur Granger exige votre présence pour l'enquête.**

**-Pourquoi?,** m'exclamai-je n'ayant aucune envie de partir ce soir.

**-Vous êtes la meilleure, votre rapport est le meilleur et vous le savez très bien. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez également donné votre démission et qu'elle prendra effet dans une semaine. C'est votre dernière mission.**

Je réfléchissais à ces paroles, comprenant que c'était la dernière chose que voulait mon patron et que au fond, je n'avais pas tellement le choix.

**-L'heure du vol?**

**-Il vous reste quatre heures. Montrez de quoi vous êtes capable!**

J'arrivai à l'aéroport en avance, persuadée que j'étais en train de perdre mon temps. Ils ne savent pas lire un rapport au NCIS? J'avais absolument tout écrit dedans! J'aurais préféré passé ma dernière semaine tranquillement au bureau. Et puis il fallait que je me trouve un nouveau boulot. Le FBI c'est pas mal, mais je suis plutôt le genre de personne à ne pas savoir rester au même endroit longtemps. Mon diplôme de médecine et ma spécialité en comportement criminel m'offraient de nombreuses possibilités. C'était la tête pleine de question que j'embarquai, Los Angeles me voilà!

C'est l'esprit brumeux, les traits tirés que j'arrivai à Los Angeles au beau milieu de la nuit. Comme prévu, un certain Johnson, agent au NCIS, m'attendait.

**-J'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage**, me demanda-t-il en prenant ma valise.

-**Très bien, j'ai juste un peu de mal avec le décalage horaire et j'espère pouvoir dormir le plus vite possible!**

**-Je suis chargé de vous amener à votre hôtel et d'y venir vous chercher demain à 8h.**

La grass' matinée tombe à l'eau...

_Le lendemain matin_

Leur quartier général ressemblait à tout sauf à ça. La décoration était digne d'un restaurant mexicain et le calme qui régnait à l'extérieur n'avait rien à voir avec l'intérieur. Je me sentais toute petite avec mon tailleur noir et mes escarpins.

**-Mademoiselle Brown, voici Hetty Lange, la directrice.**

Je sortis de ma rêverie pour apercevoir une toute petite femme qui elle-même était en train de me détailler.

-**Enchantée Mademoiselle, comment trouvez-vous nos bureaux?**

**-Surprenant, lui répondis-je un peu surprise par la question, j'ai l'impression d'être en vacances.**

**-Le seul point noir se nomme James Montgomery mais je crois que vous le connaissez plutôt bien.**

**-Assez, je l'espère, pour vous aider. Mais pourquoi suis-je venu, tout ce que je sais sur lui est dans son dossier.**

**-Il ne s'agit pas d'un simple meurtre mais je pense que Monsieur Beale et Mademoiselle Jones sauront vous expliquer la situation,** dit-elle en me montrant le chemin des escaliers.

J'arrivai dans une pièce digne des plus grandes séries policières. Des ordinateurs, des panneaux tactiles un vrai repère de techniciens informatiques!

- **Mademoiselle Brown voici nos deux techniciens, ils vous feront un rapide résumé de la situation. Je vous laisse.**

**-Enchantée, je m'appelle Nell, je peux vous appeler Rose?**

**-Bien sûr, et même me tutoyer, ajoutai-je, je vous écoute Monsieur Beale.**

**-Je préfère Eric. Alors l'officier Fawley a été retrouvé chez lui une balle dans la nuque. Il était infiltré dans un réseau de drogue, celui de Montgomery d'après ses chefs. De plus une grosse opération de démantèlement était prévue dans deux jours car Montgomery aurait prévu de faire passer une livraison à la frontière entre le Mexique et les États-Unis. Il faut donc absolument le retrouver, m'expliqua Eric. Nos agents tentent d'attraper un certain Robin Callway, qui d'après plusieurs sources, est assez proche de Montgomery.**

**-Je pourrais voir les photos de la scène de crime et les dossiers de l'officier Fawley?**

Les photos s'affichèrent instantanément. Je restais silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes, examinant chaque photo, chaque rapport tentant de trouver une quelconque information. Les panneaux s'ouvrirent et une deux personnes entrèrent.

-K**ensi, Deeks, je vous présente le docteur Rose Brown**, déclara Eric.

**-La fameuse personne qui a écrit le rapport!**, s'exclama la jeune femme.

-**Tout le monde travaille dans cette tenue à New York?**, me demanda l'autre agent.

-**C'est votre façon de dire que mon tailleur vous plaît?**, répliquai-je un sourire en coin.

-**Marty Deek**s, dit-il en me tendant la main.

**-Rose Brown**, répondis-je en la lui serrant.

**-Je voudrais pas interrompre les présentations, mais nous avons arrêté Callway. Cela vous intéresse de le voir**?, interrogea Kensi.

**-Avec plaisir!**

J'étais dans assise devant une télévision, me permettant de suivre l'interrogatoire de Callway. Deux autres agents étaient en train de les cuisiner. L'un des deux avait une carrure imposante, à la place de Callway j'aurais déjà tout avoué. Pour le moment je me concentrais sur les moindres faits et gestes de ce dealer.

-**Vous êtes toujours aussi peu bavarde**?, me demanda Deeks assis en face de moi.

-**Seulement quand je suis en train d'observer quelqu'un.**

**-Dix ans d'études pour rester silencieuse et regarder...**

**-Deeks**, s'exclama Kensi.

**-Vous devriez faire attention à vous, mes dix ans d'études m'ont permis de vite cerner les gens.**

**-Et donc?**

**-En moins d'une heure j'ai appris énormément de chose sur vous, rien qu'en vous observant.**

**-Flippant,** murmura-t-il tandis que Kensi affichait un grand sourire.

Une porte claqua et je remarquai que les deux agents étaient sortis. Je me levai pour faire face à monsieur muscle.

**-Vous devez être Rose Brown? Je suis Sam Hanna.**

**-Enchantée.**

**-De quoi parliez-vous?**

**-Du comportement assez particulier de Monsieur Deeks.**

**-Et vous nous parliez plutôt de ce Monsieur Callway,** s'exclama le deuxième agent que je n'avais pas vu entrer.

Je le regardai, cherchant à comprendre où était passé sa politesse?

-**Je voi**s, marmonnai-je, **ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il est mort de trouille, et ce n'est pas de vous dont il a peur. Il sait pertinemment qu'il va lui arriver quelques bricoles en sortant.**

**-Montgomery?**, tenta Kensi.

**-Non c'est pas son genre.**

**-Sans vouloir vous contredire Montgomery a déjà tué et..**., commença l'agent dont j'ignorais le nom.

-.**..Je voulais dire par là qu'il agit par pulsion. S'il doit se débarrasser de quelqu'un il demandera à un de ses petits toutous. Montgomery tue mais c'est de manière spontanée, sans vraiment réfléchir.**

**-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr?**, me demanda-t-il.

**-Disons que les cadavres qu'il a laissés derrière lui n'étaient pas beau à voir**, rétorquai-je piquée au vif.

Décidément j'allais avoir un sérieux problème avec lui. Je suis venue à Los Angeles dans le seul but de les aider et on se permettait de remettre en cause tout mon travail.

-**Kensi et Deeks, cuisinez-le encore un peu on ne sait jamais**, ordonna-t-il, **Sam, Mademoiselle Brown et moi allons chez la petite amie de Montgomery.**

Petite minute, il y a bien dit que je devais aussi y aller? Je n'aimais vraiment pas sa manière d'agir et je soufflai intérieurement à l'idée de devoir le suivre.

Une fois assise en face de Brooke Grant, je mis de côté toute ma colère pour me concentrer exclusivement sur sa personne. Au bout de quelques minutes je compris qu'elle ne nous dirait rien et je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, inspectant le jardin.

-**Avez-vous des enfants?**, lui demandai-je subitement.

**-Pardon?**

**-Je voudrais savoir si vous avez des enfants,** répétai-je en insistant bien.

**-Bien que sûre que non**, rétorqua-t-elle avec agressivité.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, je venais d'avoir la preuve qu'elle nous mentait dès le début.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord merci à ceux qui ont laissé une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir! J'espère que la suite vous plaira :D

...

Tout le monde s'était dans la salle des opérations pour réunir toutes les informations que nous avions récoltées. Je restais en retrait, tentant de comprendre pourquoi Brooke nous avais menti.

-**Qu'avez vous a ajouter Mademoiselle Brown?**

Je détournai le regard pour apercevoir que tout le monde me regarder. Rose c'est le moment de montrer ce que tu sais faire!

**-Eric pourrais-tu trouver un certificat de naissance ou une admission dans une maternité au nom de Brooke s'il-te-plaît.**

**-Je croyais qu'elle n'avait pas d'enfant**, remarqua Sam.

**-C'est ce qu'elle prétend. Brooke est une excellente menteuse. Dans son jardin il y avait une sorte de hochet, le genre de jouet appartenant à un enfant.**

**-Je n'ai absolument rien trouvé**, intervint Eric.

-**Logique**, intervint Callen (oui je sais enfin son nom).

Je le maudissais intérieurement sachant qu'il allait encore mettre ma théorie à plat.

-**Étant donnée que c'est la petite de amie Montgomery, elle n'allait pas donner son vrai nom. Il faut continuer à chercher dans cette direction et trouver sous quel nom elle est enregistrée.**

**-Mais à quoi ça nous avance de savoir ça?**, demanda Deeks, v**ous croyez vraiment que Montgomery soit inquiet pour son enfant?**

**-Non, mais Brooke oui. En tirant sur la corde sensible je pense qu'elle sera beaucoup plus bavarde que ça,** expliquai-je, j**e vais relire tous les dossiers reliés à Montgomery pour essayer de trouver ce certificat de naissance.**

**-Tenez-nous au courant, il y a encore quelque personne à qui on doit rendre visite**, ordonna Callen avant de partir.

En regardant l'épaisseur des dossiers je compris que j'allais en avoir pour longtemps.

Cela faisait deux heures que j'étais dessus avec l'aide de Nell. Il me fallait lire chaque rapport et mes yeux commençaient sérieusement à fatiguer, ajouter à ça les effets secondaires du décalage horaire, ma tête allait exploser.

-**Toujours rien?**, demanda Eric.

Je secouai la tête, désespérée.

-**On devrait peut-être arrêter quelques minutes,** suggéra Nell.

**-Si tu veux, moi je reste là.**

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes un document attira mon attention. C'était une restitution d'une conversation sur la soeur de Montgomery, or il n'avait que des frères...

-**Eric sors-moi tout ce que tu trouves sur Helen Barley!**

Lorsque sa photo apparut toutes les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place.

**-C'est moi ou elle ressemble drôlement à Brooke?**

**-J'ai un dossier d'admission dans un hôpital de New York à son nom. Elle y a mit au monde un petit garçon,** informa Nell en le faisant apparaître.

-**Callen c'est Eric. On a le certificat de naissance... Rose il passe te prendre dans une dizaine de minutes.**

Il était 21h et je me retrouvai pour la deuxième fois de la journée en face de Brooke. J'étais assise en face d'elle le certificat de naissance entre mes mains.

**-Où est votre fils?**

Silence. Elle n'osait même pas me regarder dans les yeux.

**-Je suppose que vous l'avez mis dans un endroit sûr. Un jour vous serait obligée de lui expliquer que son père est un trafiquant et un meurtrier.**

Aucune réponse. Je m'avançais légèrement sentant le regard de Callen posé sur moi.

**-Il va falloir faire un choix. Soit vous protégez votre fils soit Montgomery. Mais pas les deux.**

**-Qu'est-ce-que vous en savez?**, répondit-elle avec agressivité.

**-Je suis pas sûr que ce soit un père exemplaire. Je pense même qu'il n'en est pas un. Vous êtes toute seule à vous occuper de votre fils. **

**-Je ne veux pas que mon fils grandisse sans père.**

**-Il y a deux solutions, lui exposai-je en haussant le ton, soit vous continuez à vous taire et vous devrez expliquer à votre fils que tous les cadeaux qu'il a ont été obtenu avec de l'argent douteux et que plusieurs personnes y ont laissé la vie. Ou alors vous nous dites ce que vous savez et vous devrez lui expliquer que pour le protéger il a fallu que vous dénonciez son père qui était loin d'être saint.**

**-Ils me tueront**, murmura-t-elle.

Je levai un regard suppliant vers Callen.

**-Nous vous trouverons une nouvelle identité**, assura-t-il, o**n a besoin de ses informations.**

**-Demain matin aux alentours de sept heures la cargaison passe la frontière. L'entrepôt est à une demi-heure d'ici.**

On avait réussi. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait retiré un poids de l'estomac.

_(Le lendemain)_

J'étais dans la salle des opérations avec Nell, occupée à remplir mon rapport sur Montgomery. Mon vol ne décollait pas avant 20h ce qui me laissait largement le temps.

**-Et voilà**!, m'exclamai-je, j**e viens de mettre le point final à mon dernier rapport sur cette enflure.**

**-Ce qui veut dire que tu retournes à New York, **déclara Nell en faisant une moue, **on s'en est plutôt bien sortie je trouve!**

**-Oh que oui, je suis contente d'avoir travaillé avec toi**, avouai-je, **je reviens je vais rendre ça à Mademoiselle Lange.**

Lorsque je descendis les escaliers je remarquai que tout le monde était là.

**-Est-ce votre rapport Mademoiselle Brown?**, me demanda Hetty.

J'acquiesçai et lui tendit.

**-Donc ça vous fait un dossier clos en plus**, affirma Sam.

-**Oui en espérant que je n'aurais plus jamais à l'ouvrir.**

**-Si j'ai bien compris ce n'est pas la seule page qui se tourne pour vous**, révéla Hetty.

-**Vous avez entendu parler de ma démission?**

**-Puisque vous avez besoin de changer d'air, que pensez-vous de Los Angeles? Je n'ai jamais remplacé l'agent Getz parce que je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un d'assez compétent. Sachez que si l'air de notre ville vous plaît, il y aura toujours un bureau au fond du couloir pour vous.**

Abasourdie, il me fallut quelques secondes pour réagir:

**-Vous êtes réellement en train de me proposer...**

**-Réfléchissez-y,** dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

**-Alors là j'adhère totalement! Une fille en plus ici ça ferait pas de ma**l, déclara Kensi en souriant.

**-Petite minute j'ai pas dit oui...**

**-T'as aucune raison pour refuser**, remarqua Deeks, **tu verras c'est sympa LA.**

**-J'en doute pas mais passer de la police au NCIS, c'est faire un pas-de-géant**, expliquai-je la boule au ventre.

-**Vu le travail que tu as fait ces 24 dernières heures je pense que tu sauras parfaitement t'adapter**, m'assura Callen à mon plus grand étonnement.

**-À** **moins qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui t'attend à New York**, supposa Sam.

**-Oh que non**, avouai-je nerveuse car je n'aimais pas aborder ce sujet.

**-En même temps je peux comprendre, ça doit être dur de sortir avec quelqu'un qui analyse tes moindres faits et gestes,** imagina Deeks.

Je souris à sa remarque, admettant qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

**-Mais comment tu fais avec tes amis? Et ta famille?**, me demanda-t-il

**-À partir du moment où je passe le pas de ma porte je redeviens Rose Brown et je laisse le docteur Brown sur le palier.**

**-Alors raison de plus pour rester, histoire de faire connaissance avec Rose Brown**, proposa Sam.

-**Je vais y réfléchir**, répondis-je en me levant pour retourner dans la salle des opérations, e**n tout cas vous êtes une super équipe.**

La proposition était plus qu'intéressante! On m'offrait un poste à Los Angeles! Et puis cette équipe ressemblait plus à famille qu'à de simples collègues et c'est ce qui me plaisait le plus.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour! Je voulais encore une fois vous remercier et ajouter que le prochain chapitre sera publié jeudi soir ( je suis dans mes dernières révisions de bac!) :P

Bonne lecture!

...

(Quelques_ semaines plus tard)_

Il était dix-neuf heures et je venais de faire ma toute première journée au NCIS. Kensi et Nell étaient euphoriques à l'idée de travailler ensemble. J'avais passé ma journée à ranger des dossiers et examiner un autre qui concernait un règlement de comptes familiale. Il me fallait maintenant ranger tous ces dossiers dans la réserve et je n'avais aucune envie de le faire demain. J'embarquai une première pile et me dirigeai vers la réserve. Je m'arrêtai soudainement en apercevant Sam et Deeks en costume. Ils avaient piqué ma curiosité.

**-Aurais-je loupé quelque chose**?, demandai-je en m'approchant.

-**Mademoiselle Brown mais que faites-vous encore là?**, s'exclama Hetty.

**-Du rangement,** répondis-je en désignant la pile de dossiers.

**-Dis-moi comment tu les trouves,** déclara Kensi tout en me débarrassant des dossiers.

-J**e fais partie des personnes qui trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'un homme en costume**, révélai-je.

**-C'est dingue toutes les femmes craquent pour les costumes, personnellement je trouve qu'on a l'air ridicule, rien ne vaut un sweat-shirt**, assura Deeks en se regardant dans le miroir.

**-Peut-être que le docteur Freud pourrait nous éclairer sur ce point?**, proposa Sam en s'asseyant.

-**Je pense que ça vient du fait que la plupart des petites filles rêvent qu'un jour elles rencontreront le prince charmant avec sa cape, son cheval et son épée. En grandissant cela évolue mais on rêve toujours de l'homme parfait qui arrive en costume au volant d'une belle voiture**, expliquai-je.

-**Waouh, rien que ça**, ironisa Deeks, n**on vraiment Hetty c'est vraiment obligatoire les smokings?**

**-Mr Callen j'espère que vous vous montrerez un peu plus convaincant que Monsieur Deeks vis-à-vis de la théorie de Mademoiselle Brown,** déclara Hetty désespérée.

Je me retournai pour faire face à Callen, également au costume. Le costume le mettait à son avantage et il illustrait parfaitement ma théorie. Je détournai le regard sentant que mes joues étaient en feux.

-**Et quel est cette théorie?,** demanda-t-il n'ayant pas remarqué la couleur de mes joues.

Je souris, cherchant la façon dont j'allais dire ça.

**-Selon elle, le costume est un piège à filles**, répondit Deeks sur un ton charmeur.

-**J'ai pas dit ça,** me défendis-je, **enfin pas exactement.**

Callen me regarda les sourcils froncés, attendant une explication.

**-Il y a certaines personnes qui trouvent que rien ne vaut un homme en costume,** exposai-je sentant que mes joues devenaient cramoisies.

-**Et Rose adhère totalement à cette idé**e, ajouta Kensi avec un grand sourire.

Elle était loin d'avoir tort mais la situation devenait extrêmement gênante pour moi et le sourire en coin de Callen ne m'aidait pas beaucoup.

**-D'accord et si vous me dites pourquoi vous êtes dans cette tenue?**

**-Nous sommes sous couverture**, informa Sam, d**ans un casino.**

**-Sympa**, rétorquai-je, **pas besoin de vous souhaiter une bonne soirée.**

**-Oh mais vous ne passerez pas toutes vos soirées à trier des dossiers**, assura Hetty, **je compte bien utiliser le fait que vous soyez blonde aux yeux bleus!**

Moi? Sous couverture?

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas tout ce que tu as à faire c'est mettre du rouge à lèvres et sourire**, me rassura Deeks, **pas besoin d'un diplôme de médecine pour faire ça.**

**-Quoique c'est peut-être dangereux de l'emmener dans un endroit rempli d'homme en costume, **remarqua Sam.

J'ouvris la bouche, prête à rappliquer, quand je me rappelai qu' Hetty était encore là.

**-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je retourne à mes dossiers, amusez-vous bien,** lançai-je en quittant la pièce.

Il fallait vraiment que j'aille passer de l'eau sur mes joues...

_(Le lendemain matin)_

C'est avec une boîte remplie de muffins que j'entrai au quartier général. J'aperçus Sam qui avait changé son costume contre une tenue beaucoup plus cool.

**-Sans le costume ça fait pas pareil,** m'exclamai-je en m'asseyant en face de lui.

**-Rose, c'est quoi dans la boîte?**

**-Des muffins, j'ai une grosse journée qui m'attend alors je préfère prendre des remontants avec**, précisai-je.

**-Aurais-je entendu le mot muffin?**, questionna Deeks en s'approchant dangereusement de la boîte, **Kensi il y a des muffins!**

**-Si vous pouviez m'en laisser**, suppliai-je.

**-Rose, t'as deux minutes à nous accorder? On doit aller interroger la mère d'un suspect**, intervint Callen en prenant un muffin.

**-Je dépose mes affaires dans mon bureau et j'arrive.**

En arrivant devant la maison, je sentis mon estomac se retourner quand Sam annonça que la voiture était celle du suspect.

**-Je crois que je vais vous attendre ici,** proposai-je tandis qu'ils sortaient leurs armes.

-**Au moindre coup de feu tu retournes vers la voiture**, m'ordonna Callen ce qui ne me rassura pas du tout.

Ils fracassèrent la porte et une fois entrés ce fut le silence complet. Je faisais les cent pas devant la maison quand j'entendis un bruit de verre qui explosait et j'aperçus quelqu'un à la fenêtre, arme dans la main. J'eus à peine le temps de me réfugier derrière un petit muret que des coups de feu furent tirés dans ma direction. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'il ne soit rien arriver à Callen et Sam. Il y eut un dernier coup de feu, puis plus rien. Paralysée, je n'osais me relevai.

**-Rose?**

C'était Sam.

**-Ici**, indiquai-je en me relevant.

-**Je croyais que Callen t'avait dit derrière la voiture?**

**-J'étais pas censée me faire tirer dessus,** précisai-je, c'**était quoi ce bruit de verre?**

**-Rien, juste Callen qui a atterri sur la table en verre du salon.**

Je le regardais avec de grands yeux, espérant qu'il allait bien.

**-Ils étaient deux, et le cadavre de la mère est dans la cave**, dit-il en m'accompagnant à l'intérieur, **Callen?**

**-En bas, **s'exclama-t-il.

Cela devait faire plusieurs jours qu'elle était dans cette cave, l'odeur était insupportable. Je m'approchai un peu plus pour voir qu'elle était couverte d'hématomes et de plaies.

-**Comment peut-on faire ça à sa propre mère**, lâchai-je choquée et écœurée, **ce mec est vraiment une ordure.**

**-C'était une ordure, avec deux balles dans la tête je suis pas sûr qu'il est survécut,** avoua Sam.

-**Désolé, mais faut vraiment que j'aille prendre l'air,** déclarai-je sentant mon petit-déjeuner remonter, **je vais prévenir les autres.**

Une fois le légiste arrivé, je fis le tour de la maison cherchant à comprendre comment on pouvait tuer sa propre mère. J'avais vraiment de la peine pour cette pauvre femme. Je retrouvai Callen dans la cuisine devant l'évier.

**-Tu fais quoi?**

**-Rien.**

Je m'approchai pour apercevoir qu'une de ses mains saignait.

**-Petit souvenir de la table en verre?**, tentai-je, je peux regarder si tu veux.

**-Je m'occuperai de ça ce soir.**

**-Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre**, dis-je en croisant les bras.

**-Pour quelqu'un qui vient d'essuyer plusieurs tirs, tu n'as pas l'air trop perturbée.**

**-Changes pas de sujet. Je passe ma journée au bureau, je pense avoir eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Tu as jusqu'à six heures ce soir pour venir me montrer ta main.**

**-Serait-ce un ordre?**

**-Prends-le comme tu veux.**

_(Plus tard dans la journée)_

Je remplissais un rapport quand on toqua à ma porte. Je relevai la tête pour apercevoir Callen.

**-Je n'ai qu'une dizaine de minutes**, me prévient-il.

**-En cinq minutes j'ai fini assieds-toi sur le canapé.**

Je sortis du désinfectant et une pince à épiler et commençai à retirer les morceaux de verre de sa main. Il régnait un grand silence ce qui me perturbait au plus au point.

**-Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne dois pas bouger la main que tu ne peux pas parler,** lui dis-je tout en retirant un bout de verre.

**-Je voudrais pas te déranger.**

**-J'ai déjà fait ça avec des enfants, je pense que ça devrait aller.**

**-Tu t'étais déjà fait tirer dessus avant ce matin?**

**-Deux ou trois fois. Je ne te retourne pas la question.**

**-Je vois que tu as lu mon dossier médical.**

**-Non, simple déduction. **

**-Tu ne l'as pas lu**?, me demanda-t-il étonné.

**-Le jour où je n'aurais plus de livre de chevet j'y penserai. Pourquoi il y a des choses que je dois savoir?**, dis-je en posant la pince.

Il me regardait, cherchant surement une réponse.

**-Rien de très importan**t, finit-il par dire.

Je ne répondis rien, sachant pertinemment qu'il mentait.

-**Tu peux y aller.**

**-Merci.**

Je lui souris, ignorant que dans quelques jours c'est moi qui allais avoir besoin de soin.


	4. Chapter 4

_Et voilà le chapitre 4, encore un grand merci à tout le monde pour les reviews :P_

_Bonne lecture!_

_..._

_(Deux jours plus tard)_

Nell et moi étions assises dans la salle des opérations écoutant Kensi se plaindre de Courtney Roberts, agent de la CIA, qui était arrivée pour travailler sur une affaire avec le NCIS. Le seul problème venait du fait qu'elle était une superbe brune d'un mètre quatre vingt ans qui en moins de 24 heures avait surement charmé tous les agents du NCIS, y compris Deeks, ce qui mettait Kensi dans tous ses états.

**-Elle se prend pour Miss USA avec son rire qui doit être aussi faux que ses seins!**

**-Je crois savoir de qui vous parler**, affirma Sam qui entra suivi de Callen, **elle est là juste pour nous aider à trouver un agent russe qui serait en ville.**

**-On va vite le trouver cet agent, comme ça on se débarrassera plus vite d'elle. Je ne suis pas la seule à penser, Rose est d'accord!**

Merci Kensi!

**-J'ai juste dit qu'il y a quelque chose qui me dérangeait chez elle**, expliquai-je.

**-Ça ne s'appelle pas de la jalousie?**, demanda Callen en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

**-Kensi est jalouse, moi je suis méfiante, c'est différent.**

**-Et peut-on savoir pourquoi?**, risqua Sam.

-**Il y a quelque chose de faux chez elle, et je ne parle pas de son physique.**

**-Pas très convaincan**t, constata-t-il.

-**Ne venaient pas vous plaindre s'il arrive quelque chose. Vous n'êtes pas censé travailler?**

**-Courtney surveille un suspect au hanger à bateaux .**

**-Toute seule?**, m'étonnai-je.

**-Elle doit juste le surveiller, détends-toi Rose**, assura Sam.

**-Vous n'auriez pas vu un dossier rouge là-bas? Il me semble que je l'ai oublié.**

Sam acquiesça et je dus me rendre à l'évidence qu'il fallait que j'aille le récupérer.

(Hangar à bâteau)

En entrant je fus surprise de ne pas croiser Courntey. Décidément cette fille je la sentais pas. Un homme apparut en haut des escaliers et apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un.

**-Vous êtes?**

**-Un collègue à Courtney.**

Il mentait.

**-Courtney nous avons de la visite**, s'exclama-t-il tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi.

-**Qui êtes-vous?**, demandai-je en articulant le plus possible.

-**Mais que fait notre experte en comportement ici?**, entendis-je derrière moi.

Je me retournai et reçus un violent coup à la tête, me faisant sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Un élancement sourd tambourinait juste au niveau de mon front. Je peinais à ouvrir mes yeux et lorsque ma main se posa sur mon front je sentis un liquide poisseux, pas de doute le choc avait dû être brutal.

-**Je crois que la belle au bois dormant se réveille**, s'exclama une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de Deeks.

Il me fallut quelques minutes supplémentaires pour pouvoir ouvrir sans douleur les yeux.

**-Comment tu te sens**?, me demanda Kensi qui s'était approchée.

**-C'est pas le top,** répondis-je en me relevant doucement, m**ais je crois que je vais rester assis**, ajoutai-je en voyant les murs de la pièce bouger.

**-Je l'aimais vraiment pas cette fille!**

**-Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là?**

**-Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone et Courtney non plus, on été juste venu voir si tout allait bien,** m'expliqua Deeks.

**-Tellement bien que le suspect était en dehors de la salle d'interrogatoire et que Miss USA m'a défoncé le crâne, Kensi tu peux chercher dans mon sac je dois avoir un petit miroir, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'a pas raté**

**-En faites Courtney travaillait avec notre suspect dans un trafic d'armes**, relata Deeks, **donc on peut dire vous aviez raison à son sujet**, dit-il en regardant Kensi.

Cette dernière me tendit mon miroir et je vis que j'étais ouverte au niveau du front, et qu'à mon avis j'allais avoir besoin de quelques points de suture.

**-Et vous l''avez retrouvé?**

**-On attend des nouvelles de Sam et Callen...**

**-...conduisez-moi à l'hôpital alors,** coupai-je, j**uste histoire de vérifier que tout va bien et de me faire recoudre, rassurai-je, j'ai un ami de faculté qui est neurologue il se fera un grand plaisir de s'occuper de moi. Si j'ai besoin d'aide je vous appelle.**

Pierre Dubois était un Français venu étudier la médecine aux États-Unis. On avait fait connaissance en première année et depuis toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour se retrouver. Mais lorsqu'il avait déménagé à Los Angeles notre amitié en avait pris un sacré coup. J'attendais dans le couloir imaginait sa tête lorsqu'il me verrait.

**-Mais que fait Rose Brown à Los Angeles avec une telle chose sur le front?**

**-Pierre! Comment tu vas?**

**-Mieux que toi apparemment,** dit-il en désignant mon front. **Je sais pas ce que j'ai le plus envie de savoir: la raison de ta présence à Los Angeles où la façon dont tu t'es fait ça.**

Je m'asseyais en face de son bureau, l'esprit encore brumeux.

**-Je t'écoute.**

**-Je me suis prise les pieds dans mon tapis et je me suis cogné ma table basse,** mentis-je.

**-Vraiment? Donc tu es tombé, tu as cogné contre ta table. Dans ton appartement à New York? Va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour voyager dans ton état.**

**-Justement j'ai oublié de préciser que dernièrement j'ai déménagé dans les environs,** bredouillai-je en fixant le sol.

**-Le carrelage te plaît?**

**-Pierre tu peux me balancer tous les reproches que tu veux, mais là j'aimerais vraiment que tu m'aides j'ai la tête qui va exploser.**

Au bout d'une heure je sortais de son bureau avec trois points de suture et une ordonnance pour les maux de crâne.

**-Au fait, passe me voir la semaine prochaine chez moi. Je t'enlèverai tes fils et peut-être que je présenterai ma fiancée.**

Mes yeux s'agrandirent devant cette nouvelle. Il allait se marier!

**-En attendant pense à te reposer, histoire de retrouver ton équilibre. Passe une bonne soirée!**

C'est extraordinaire les amis...

_(Quartier général)_

Il était déjà dix-huit heures mais bizarrement j'avais demandé au taxi de me déposer au quartier et non chez moi. Je n'avais pas envie d'être toute seule dans mon appartement même si Pierre avait insisté sur le fait que je devais absolument me reposer. Je tentai de passer discrètement devant le bureau d'Hetty mais c'était peine perdue.

**-Mademoiselle Brown puis-je savoir ce que vous faites là?**

Je cherchai une excuse mais rien ne vint, mon mal de crâne m'empêchant encore d'avoir les idées bien claires.

**-Juste une petite heure, s'il vous plaît**, suppliai-je.

**-C'est dur de rentrer chez soi après une telle journée. Juste une heure**, dit-elle fermement en montrant sa montre, **je vérifierai!**

Une fois dans mon bureau je m'allongeai dans le canapé espérant que ma tête cesse de tourner et sans m'en rendre compte que je tombai dans un profond sommeil.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je voulais aussi souhaiter bon courage à toutes les personnes qui passent le bac!

Bonne lecture et encore merci pour toutes les reviews :D

…_..._

_(23h00)_

En me réveillant je pus constater qu' Hetty était sûrement passée et qu'elle avait déposé une couverture. Je souris à cette intention et décidai que je passerai le restant de ma nuit chez moi. En sortant de mon bureau je remarquai que les lumières étaient encore allumées même si j'avais l'impression d'être seule. La peur monta d'un cran quand je crus entendre des pas.

**-Il y a quelqu'un?**

L'image de Courntey cette après-midi me revint en tête. J'étais terrifiée.

**-Rose?**

Je me retournai pour apercevoir Callen une tasse dans la main. Je soupirai, constatant que je m'étais imaginé tout un tas de choses.

-**Tout va bien?**

**-Impeccable**, ironisai-je, q**u'est-ce-que tu fais ici?**

**-Rien de bien important. Bien dormi? Hetty m'a prévenu**, expliqua-t-il.

**-Je vois. Je vais te laisser j'ai une nuit à terminer. Bonne soirée.**

**-Tu comptes pas partir en voiture j'espère.**

**-Non, je vais me trouver un taxi.**

**-T'embêtes pas, j'allais rentrer chez moi, je te dépose sur la route.**

**-Sans vouloir te vexer, j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'étais du genre à conduire doucement. Avec le coup que j'ai pris je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver chez moi dans un état convenable, expliquai-je, mais prends le pas mal!**

**-À ta place je n'écouterais pas Sam. Je te ramène et ce n'est pas discutable**, déclara-t-il en allant ranger sa tasse, **sinon Hetty me reprochera de t'avoir laisser sortir toute seule.**

_(Sur le trajet)_

**-Vous avez réussi à retrouver Courtney et l'agent russe?**

**-Non. Mais elle refera tôt ou tard surface et on sera là pour l'arrêter**, dit-il comme s'il avait ressenti mon malaise, **j'ai oublié de dire que tu avais eu raison sur elle. Sam n'en revient toujours pas.**

**-Tout compte fait j'aurais préféré avoir tort**, avouai-je en admirant les rues de Los Angeles en pleine nuit.

**-On saura à l'avenir qu'il faut t'écouter.**

**-Même si lorsque tu m'as vu pour la première fois t'étais loin de vouloir me faire confiance.**

Je vis un léger sourire sur son visage ce qui m'encouragea à continuer.

- M**ais sache que je ne te portais pas dans mon coeur non plus**, dis-je avec un grand sourire, **j'avais quand même traversé tous les États-Unis pour vous aider.**

**-Je vois que malgré ton coup sur la tête, ta mémoire est intacte.**

**-Sache que je n'oublie jamais rien, encore moins quand quelqu'un me tape sur le système! Tu peux te garer là, on est arrivé,** indiquai-je, **merci de m'avoir raccompagné. Bonne nuit.**

**-Toi aussi, fais attention à toi.**

Une fois sortie de la voiture je me mis à regretter d'habiter si près du boulot...

_(Deux semaines plus tard)_

**-Eh Rose tu fais quoi pour Halloween?,** s'exclama Deeks assis sur son bureau en train de jouer avec une boulette en papier.

**-Je crois que je vais aller à la plage.**

**-J'ai du mal à voir le rapport entre Halloween et la plage,** me répondit-il.

**-Depuis que je suis ici je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller un soir me promener sur la plage et vu que ce soir tout le monde sera occupé à fêter Halloween j'aurais la plage pour moi toute seule.**

**-Sérieux? T'as pas encore été à la plage?**, s'étonna Kensi.

-**Non.**

**-Et tu ne fêtes pas Halloween?**

**-Seulement quand mon filleul est là**, rétorquai-je en me servant un café.

**-T'as un filleul?**, s'exclama Deeks comme si c'était la nouvelle du siècle.

**-Oui. Il a cinq ans et vit à Boston. Sa mère est aussi accessoirement ma soeur.**

**-T'as une soeur?**

**-Pourquoi ça t'étonne? J'ai une vie en dehors de ce bureau**, assurai-je , **Sam tu tombes bien dis-nous ce que tu fais ce soir parce que j'ai l'impression que je si je dis encore une chose sur ma vie privée Deeks va tomber de sa chaise.**

-**J'emmène ma fille faire la tournée des maisons,** répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

**-Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais tout le monde est privé de sortie ce soir**, interrompit Hetty, u**n supposé trafiquant de drogue sera présent à la soirée d'ouverture d'un musée. J'ai réussi à avoir deux invitations débrouillez-vous pour le ramener au hangar à bateaux, la CIA sera là pour le récupérer.**

**-Rassurez-moi je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça?**, demandai-je craignant de devoir annuler ma sortie.

**-Bien au contraire. Ces deux invitations sont pour vous et Monsieur Deeks. Ce soir vous serez Amanda Klerk et William Elton, fiancés et très intéressés par ce musée sur l'art car Monsieur Elton est un architecte. Monsieur Deeks passera vous chercher chez vous ce soir à 19h. En attendant tout le monde dans la salle des opérations et vous aussi Mademoiselle Brown.**

Une fois en haut, Nell et Eric nous détaillaient la mission et plus ils parlaient plus j'angoissais.

**-Il faut arriver à faire sortir cet homme**, dit-il en montrant une photo, **Alex Anderson sans attirer l'attention.**

**-Le mieux serait que Deeks trouve un prétexte pour laisser Rose seule**, proposa Nell

**-Attendez, qui vous dit qu'il viendra me voir, il y aura un monde fou est...**

**-Votre table est juste en face de la sienne**, précisa Eric en nous montrant un plan.

-**Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas Kensi qui y va?,** demandai-je anxieuse.

**-Parce qu'elle ne correspond pas à son genre de femme. Toutes ces petites amies connues étaient blondes**, avoua Nell.

**-De toute façon on te ne lâchera pas une seule seconde**, me rassura Kensi.

Je respirai un grand coup, la soirée allait être longue.

Comme convenu, Deeks était venu me chercher au volant d'une magnifique voiture en costume. Il s'était empressé de dire qu'il était l'illustration parfaite de ma théorie sur le prince charmant. Hett m'avait fait livrer une magnifique robe noire beaucoup trop décolletée à mon goût dans le dos. Mais le plus étrange c'était surement le fait que je portais une bague de fiançailles!

Une fois entrée dans le musée, je remarquai Kensi assise au bar.

**-Pas mal la robe**, l'entendis-je dans mon oreillette.

**-Et encore tu l'as pas encore vu de dos**, s'exclama Deeks.

**-Je confirme c'est beaucoup de mieux de dos!**

Je reconnus la voix de Sam même si je ne l'avais pas encore vu. Nous nous dirigions vers la table quand je remarquai qu'Anderson était là.

**-Ma chérie,** s'exclama Deeks en tirant m chaise.

**-Merci mon coeur,** dis-je en souriant.

J'étais dos à Anderson et je sentais mon regard posé sur moi. Aussitôt Deeks se leva bruyamment prétextant avoir un coup de fil à passer. Je cherchai un moyen pour attirer l'attention d'Anderson et de réussir à l'accoster:

**-Kensi**, murmurai-je, **j'ai besoin que tu me bouscules quand je me lève.**

**-J'arrive.**

Ce fut à mon tour de me lever précipitamment, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil pour être sûr que mon « fiancé » ne soit pas dans les parages. Je percutai Kensi qui s'excusa brièvement et continua son chemin. J'allais poursuivre le mien lorsque quelqu'un m'interpella:

**-Mademoiselle!**

Je me retournai pour apercevoir Anderson.

**-Je crois que vous avez perdu ceux-ci**, dit-il en montrant l'un de mes bracelets qui trônait dans sa main.

Je lui lançai mon plus beau sourire, il était tombé dans le piège.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde! Encore merci pour vos reviews! J'essaie de développer tout doucement la relation entre Rose et Callen ( on ne tombe pas amoureuse d'un seul coup!). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :P

…...

**-Merci de l'avoir ramassé, je ne m'en été pas rendu compte.**

**-Vous paraissez pressé**, me dit-il en me rendant le bracelet.

**-En faites j'essaie de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.**

**-Voyez-vous ça, et pourquoi?**

**-Si je vous le dis vous me promettez de garder le secret?**

**-Je pourrais même vous aider à sortir**, m'assura-t-il.

**-Mon fiancé m'avait promis de m'emmener à la plage et pour finir je me retrouve ici**, soupirai-je.

**-Vous comptiez vous échapper comme ça devant tout le monde?**

**-C'est ridicule mais je donnerai n'importe quoi pour aller voir la mer ce soir.**

**-Laissez-moi vos y conduire. J'ai un chauffeur qui maintenant. Il est garé près d'une issue de secours pour plus de discrétion,** m'expliqua-t-il.

**-Alors je vous suis!**

La première partie du plan avait plutôt bien marché mais je priais pour que quelqu'un soit près de cette issue de secours pour arrêter Anderson. Je venais de passer la porte quand je vis que deux costauds en costume l'attendaient. Il ne manquait plus que ça il avait des gardes du corps. La seconde partie du plan allait être beaucoup plus compliquée.

**-Lorsque je te le dirais je veux que tu couches sur le sol et le plus rapidement possible**, m'ordonna Callen dans mon oreillette.

Pourquoi est-ce-que j'avais accepté de participer à cette mission? Ah oui suis-je bête! On ne m'avait pas demandé mon avis!

**-Maintenant!**

Je me couchai sur le sol tandis que plusieurs tirs résonnèrent dans la ruelle. Je vis Anderson tomber à terre, une balle dans la jambe. Il fallut moins de deux secondes à Callen et Sam pour mettre les deux autres à terre. Je me relevai constatant que j'étais en un seul morceau. Sam était en train de passer les menottes à Anderson et les deux musclés étaient aussi à terre.

**-Pas mal le coup du bracele**t, commenta Deeks.

**-J'en suis plutôt fière**, avouai-je.

**-Si ça vous ne dérange pas j'aimerais qu'on rentre assez vite, j'ai des bonbons à aller chercher**, s'excusa Sam.

_(Quartier général)_

Je venais tout juste de me changer, redevenant Rose Brown.

**-Pas trop déçue?,** me demanda Deeks.

Je le regardai, cherchant où il voulait en venir.

-**De ne plus être ma fiancée!**

**-Je pense que je devrais surmonter cette épreuve. Et puis il faut bien laisser la place à d'autre personnes.**

**-Rose on peut y aller**, s'exclama Kensi.

**-On peut savoir où?**

**-À** **la plage**, lui répondis-je, **je t'aurais bien proposé de venir mais je suppose que tu as surement rendez-vous quelque part.**

**-En fait non. Je me disais que peut-être Callen et moi pourrions aller boire une bière.**

**-Callen est encore ici?**, demandai-je.

-**Dans la salle d'armes**, m'indiqua Deeks.

Après une telle soirée, j'avais besoin de voir quelqu'un dont la présence m'était rassurante. Je ralentis le pas et toquai à la porte qui était à moitié ouverte.

**-Je peux?**, demandai-je sur le pas de la porte.

**-Cette salle appartient à tout le monde. J'ai oublié de te dire, ce que tu as fait était remarquable.**

**-Je ne pensais pas qu'Anderson allait mordre à l'hameçon aussi facilement**, avouai-je ne m'asseyant en face de lui, **mais je pense que la robe y était pour beaucoup.**

**-Elle t' allait très bien**, dit-il tout en continuant de nettoyer son arme.

**-Merci**, murmurai-je sentant mes joues à nouveau rougir, **Kensi, surement Deeks et moi allons sur la plage. Je me disais que tu peux venir avec nous. ****À** **moins que tu aies prévu autre chose pour fêter Halloween.**

**-Désolé, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire.**

**-Tant pis**, répondis-je en tentant de cacher ma déception**, passe une bonne soirée quand même!**

Je sortis rapidement de la salle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi moi, Rose Brown, je suis affectée par sa réponse.

_(21h, plage de Los Angeles)_

Nous étions assis tous les trois sur un banc, Deeks et Kensi avec une bière et moi avec une glace pillée. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et l'ambiance était plutôt bonne. Deeks qui était assis au milieu se sentait comme un pacha.

**-Qu'est que je peux demander de plus? Je suis assis entre une blonde et une brune, une bière dans la main, sur une plage de Los Angeles!**

**-Je crois que je vais aller au bord de l'eau,** s'exclama Kensi en se levant, si **quelqu'un veut venir il se dépêche**, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

**-Je peux tenir ta glace le temps que tu y ailles**, proposa Deeks.

**-Je pense que l'invitation t'étais destinée. Mais je peux tenir ta bière.**

**-Non, je vais...enfin je voudrais pas la retrouver vide**, avoua-t-il, **mais puisque tu insistes lourdement je vais voir où est Kensi.**

Je soupirai, me demandant comment on pouvait faire pour se tourner autour sans jamais finir par craquer. J'ai toujours adoré les grandes histoires d'amour qui finissent bien même si je savais pertinemment que c'était rare.

**-Je ne suis pas trop en retard?**, demanda une voix derrière voix.

Je me retournai pour faire face à Callen.

**-J'ai terminé plus que tôt que prévu. Je me suis dit qu'un petit tour sur la plage ne me ferait pas de mal.**

**-Surtout que d'après Sam, tu sors de chez toi uniquement pour travailler.**

**-Sam parle beaucoup trop et puis je te l'ai déjà dit, il ne faut pas écouter tout ce que Sam dit.**

**-Oui mais au moins il répond à mes questions,** rétorquai-je.

**-Où sont Deeks et Kensi?**

**-Au bord de l'eau, on les rejoint?**

Il acquiesça et j'enlevai mes ballerines, profitant de la sensation agréable du sable sur mes pieds.

**-Pourquoi tu poses les questions à Sam et pas à moi directement?**

**-Parce que je sais que tu refuserais de me répondre. **

**-Je suis sûr que la plupart des réponses sont dans mon dossier médical.**

**-On a pas déjà eu cette conversation?**, demandai-je, c**'est juste que je n'aime pas ne pas savoir. J'ai un peu de mal à te cerner.**

**-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir sur moi,** déclara-t-il le regard fuyant.

**-Sérieusement?,** dis-je en m'arrêtant de marcher, **tu penses que je vais te croire? Ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'espère qu'un jour tu me feras assez confiance pour me raconter ton histoire, et elle commence par la lettre « G » il me semble**.

Je me remis à marcher, constatant que mes paroles avaient eu un certain effet.

**-Pour te faire confiance il faudrait savoir déjà qui est Rose Brown!**

**-Alors là tu vas être déçu,** le prévins-je, **ma vie est très ennuyante. **

**-Tu as de la famille sur la côte ouest?**

**-Non, ma soeur vit à Boston.**

**-Et tes parents?**

**-Ma mère vit près de Boston également. Mon vit à Londres, ils sont divorcés,** précisai-je, j**'ai satisfait ta curiosité?**

**-Pour le moment,** dit-il tandis que Kensi et Deeks s'approchèrent de nous.

-**Par conséquent c'est toi la prochaine fois qui répondras à mes questions et comme je n'oublie jamais rien...**

J'adorais la plage...


	7. Chapter 7

Encore merci pour tous vos encouragements, je suis enfin en vacances donc je vais pouvoir écrire à longueur de journée :P

Bonne lecture!

...

Je venais de me garer devant une maison dans la banlieue de Los Angeles. Le fils d'un Seal venait d'être kidnappé. Sam avait demandé que je vienne aider la mère le temps qu'il le retrouve. Il m'attendait d'ailleurs sur le perron. C'était une assez belle maison et le jardin était impeccable, je pouvais même apercevoir une balançoire. Sam m'expliqua que l'ainé de la famille, Théo, n'était pas rentré de l'école hier soir. Il me demandait de rester avec sa mère, Madame Dawson, et son petit frère Alex. Le pire dans l'histoire était surement le fait que son père était en Afghanistan. Je soupirai, comprenant la détresse de Madame Dawson. La maison était charmante et je l'imaginais parfaitement, en temps normal, remplie de bonne humeur et de rire.

**-Madame Dawson, voici le docteur Brown,** me présenta Sam.

-**Appelez-moi Rose, et je suppose que c'est to**i Alex, dis-je en m'abaissant à la hauteur du petit garçon.

Il se contenta d' hocher la tête, intimidé.

**-Rose**, salua Callen en entrant, **Sam et moi on doit aller vérifier quelques trucs, je t'appelle dès que j'ai quelque chose.**

J'acquiesçai et une fois qu'ils furent partis je reportai mon attention sur Alex, qui devait avoir le même âge que mon filleul.

**-Et si on faisait du coloriage?,** proposai-je.

**-Vais chercher mes feutres!**, s'écria Alex en courant.

-**Madame Anderson, si je peux faire quoique soit n'hésitait pas. Je suis sûr que nos agents feront tout pour retrouver Thé**o, assurai-je, v**ous devriez vous reposer le temps que je fasse du coloriage avec Alex.**

Elle suivit mon conseil tandis qu'Alex revenait les bras chargés de crayon. J'allais passer une bonne après-midi.

_(Deux heures plus tard)_

La séance coloriage était terminée depuis longtemps et nous étions en train de construire une ferme avec des cubes en bois lorsque mon portable sonna.

**-Callen?**

**-Rose il faut que tu emmènes Madame Dawson et Alex loin de leur maison.**

**-Quoi?**, m'exclamai-je en me relevant.

**-Le ravisseur a également prévu de les tuer. **

Ce fut pour moi comme un électrochoc. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

**-Je m'en occupe. Je les emmène chez moi!**

Je raccrochai et expliquai la situation à Madame Dawson qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

**-On n' a vraiment pas le temps, fermez la maison je vous ramène chez moi, **ordonnai-je.

J'avais la vie de deux personnes entre mes mains. Lorsque je vis le petit Alex attendre dans l'entrée avec son doudou dans les mains, je me fis la promesse de tout faire pour qu'il ne souffre pas de trop.

(_Appartement de Rose)_

En arrivant chez moi, je constatai que Madame Dawson n'en menait pas large et à vrai dire moi non plus. J'avais fermé ma porte à clés et baisser les volets. Alex semblait terrorisé et je me rappelai que je gardais toujours chez moi un carton rempli de jouet, en tant que marraine d'un petit garçon c'était le minimum vital. Les yeux d'Alex s'agrandirent devant les jouets et il oublia pendant un instant que sa vie était en danger. Cela me permit de rester avec sa mère et la rassurer autant que je le pouvais. Tout se passait bien quand on toqua à la porte.

**-Dans ma chambre**, murmurai-je à Madame Dawson, **et ne sortez pas**!

Je me dirigeai vers ma porte, et je m'exclamai d'une voix tremblante:

**-Qui est ce?**

**-Callen.**

**-Prouve-le.**

**-Tu m'as avoué sur la plage que tes parents étaient divorcés.**

J'ouvris la porte soulagée et l'accueillit avec mon plus grand sourire.

**-Désolé mais je voulais être sûre que...où est Sam?**

**-Il est retourné au bureau, je suis venu ici au cas où.**

**-Madame Dawson vous pouvez sortir! **

**-Pas trop long?**, me demanda-t-il.

**-Si, je commence à m'inquiéter. Combien de temps cela va encore durer tu crois?**, demandai-je en regardant Alex assis sur le tapis avec tous les jouets.

**-J'en ai pas la moindre idée**, avoua-t-il abattu.

-**Callen j'e n'ai plus rien dans mon frigo**, murmurai-je pour être sûr que Madame Dawson n'entende rien.

**-Tu manges jamais**?, dit-il alors que je lui tendais une bière, une des rares choses qui restaient dans mon frigo.

**-J'étais censé aller faire mes courses, mais j'ai juste eu un léger contre-temps.**

**-Je vais y aller...**

**-Non! **

J'avais crié un peu trop fort, Alex se retourna et me fixa d'un air interrogateur.

**-Callen si ce taré débarque ici je ne pourrais rien faire. Fais-moi confiance**, ajoutai-je en le voyant peu convaincu, **j'en ai pour vingt minutes.**

**-D'accord mais tu fais bien attention.**

**-Je me dépêche.**

J'attrapai mon sac et une veste et sortis, sûr que je ne courais aucun risque. Il m'arrivait tellement de chose depuis j'étais arrivé à Los Angeles, ma vie était vraiment ennuyante à New York.

(Devant le supermarché)

La nuit était tombée quand je sortis du magasin. J'étais en train de ranger les courses dans mon coffre quand je sentis une forte pression dans mon dos. Une main se plaqua contre ma bouche et l'homme me glissa dans l'oreille:

**-Tu cries je tire. Maintenant tu vas monter dans ta voiture et me conduire jusqu'au reste de la famille Dawson. Un coup tordu et je te descends!**

J'étais beaucoup trop terrifiée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Une fois dans la voiture, il s'assit sur le siège passager et pointa son pistolet sur ma nuque.

**-Ton portable**, ordonna-t-il en tendant la main, **maintenant démarre!**

Lorsque je mis le contact je commençais tout doucement à retrouver mes capacités. Je ne devais pas l'emmener chez moi, il fallait que j'aille autre part, mais où? Et cette pression sur ma nuque était loin de m'aider. Je m'éloignais du centre-ville de Los Angeles et encore plus de mon appartement.

**-J'espère que c'est la bonne route sinon je te colle cette balle,** s'écria-t-il.

Il était nerveux et instable. Il n'était pas dans un état normal. Qu'avait-il fait de Théo?

**-Où est Théo?**

**-Demande à tes amis, c'est à cause d'eux que j'ai dû m'enfuir. Par leur faute je vais devoir tuer la mère et le cadet et peut-être toi après.**

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair! Bizarrement je pensais à Callen qui devait commencer à tourner en rond. Sa voix résonnait dans ma tête ce qui me permit de me calmer et de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. L'homme qui était à côté de moi devait avoir la quarantaine. Ses mains étaient toujours en mouvement, il était très nerveux, contrarié. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était appuyé sur la gâchette. Je venais d'emprunter une route sinueuse et qui devait surement être déserte.

**-Vous mentez, vous ne m'emmener pas les voir**!, hurla-t-il en m'enfonça le canon encore plus dans mon cou.

-**Je vous jure que si. J'ai une maison pas très loin d'ici. Personne ne vient ici, c'est une cachette idéale**, mentis-je.

**-Si dans dix minutes on n'est pas arrivé je vous broie les cervicales!**

Une solution et vite! Je me sentais seule et perdue. J'avais besoin quelqu'un vienne me réveiller de cet horrible cauchemar. Quelqu'un comme Callen. Je continuais d'observer mon passager tandis qu'une larme ruissela sur ma joue. Et d'un coup je trouvai une échappatoire. Je commençais à accélérer, le paysage défilait de plus en plus vite. La vision était mauvaise, et la route était entourée par des champs, des pentes et quelques arbres. Je priai pour que mon plan marche, c'était ma dernière chance. Le compteur t les 100 km/h. Il était temps. Je fermai les yeux et freinai d'un coup, ma ceinture me retient mais pas mon passager qui ne l'avait pas mise. Il fallut plusieurs mètres avant que la voiture ne s'arrête. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je découvris avec horreur que le ravisseur avait traversé le pare-brise. En tâtant son cou je compris que je venais sûrement de le tuer. J'étais tétanisé. Je trouvai dans ses poches mon portable et sortis de la voiture. Je fus stoppé par une douleur dans la poitrine. Ma ceinture m'avait sûrement la vie, au prix d'une côte je pense. Je composai le numéro de la seule personne dont j'avais envie d'entendre la voix. Ma main tremblait et les larmes coulèrent toutes seules: j'avais tué un homme.

**-Rose t'es où?,** s'écria-t-il.

**-Callen,** sanglotai-je, **je...**

**-Rose qu'est-ce qui se passe?**, dit-il inquiet.

J'avais peur de lui dire ce que je venais de faire. Pas de doute j'étais en état de choc.

**-Tout va bien?**

**-Callen,** murmurai-je, **je crois que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal.**

**-Rose dis-moi ce qui se passe! Tu as vu le ravisseur?**

**-Je crois bien**, répondis-je entre deux sanglots.

**-Où est-il?!**

Je pris une profonde inspiration qui accentua encore plus la douleur au niveau de mes côtes.

**- Dans mon pare-brise...**


	8. Chapter 8

Je voulais tout d'abord remercier les 4 personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, cela me permet de m'améliorer! Je vous laisse lire la suite :P

…...

Le premier à arriver fut Sam. Il me trouva assise sur le bord de la route, encore choquée de ce que je venais de faire. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au pare-brise et appela la morgue ainsi qu'une dépanneuse. Callen avait demandé à Kensi de s'occuper de ramener les Dawson chez eux.

**-Rose t'as besoin d'une ambulance?**, me demanda Sam.

**-Non, mes côtes sont justes fracturées, je m'en occuperais demain**, lui assurai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Une autre voiture arriva, et je vis Callen en sortir et je pris peur lorsque je vis qu'il paraissait très en colère. Avant même qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Sam lui montra ma voiture. Je culpabilisais tellement que les larmes recommencèrent à couleur et je fixais le sol, espérant que personne ne me voit.

**-Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé?**, s'exclama Sam.

**-Il m'attendait sur le parking. Il m'a ordonné de le conduire jusqu'au Dawson.**

**-Et tu ne pouvais pas nous appeler ou t'enfuir?,** s'écria Callen qui visiblement était à deux doigts d' hurler.

**-Il avait mon portable**, me défendis-je, **et il était armé.**

Il y eut un long silence avant que Sam ne sorte de la voiture l'arme.

**-Je voulais pas le tuer**, sanglotai-je, **je pensais pas...**

**-Je préfère savoir que c'est lui qui est mort**, m'assura Callen qui avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé son calme, **t'es blessé?**, me demanda-t-il en voyant que je me tenais les côtes.

**-Rien, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'aide pour me relever.**

Il s'approcha et glissa un bras autour de ma taille tandis que je m'appuyai sur son autre main. Malgré la douleur, j'avais l'impression à cet instant de ne plus être seul ni vulnérable.

**-En attendant tu vas rester dans ma voiture,** proposa-t-il en m'entrainant vers celle-ci.

Une fois toute seule, mes sombres pensées revinrent, comme si dans l'histoire c'était moi la meurtrière. Une ambulance finit par arriver ainsi que la dépanneuse. Mais c'était le dernier de mes soucis. Je voulais rentrer chez moi, dans mon petit monde. Ce fut au tour de Deeks d'arriver. Il me jeta un coup d' oeil et je lui rendis un petit sourire. Puis il se dirigea vers Sam et Callen et je compris que leur sujet de conversation était moi car ils se retournèrent tous d'un coup vers moi. Ce fut finalement Callen qui s'approcha de la voiture et y entra. Je n'osai le regarder et lui non plus.

**-Premièrement je te ramène chez toi. Deuxièmement, Hetty veut te voir demain, et j'en profiterai pour récupérer ta voiture, le garagiste a dit qu'il devait juste changer le pare-brise.**

**-Où sont Madame Dawson et ses enfants?**

**-Chez eux, ils pourront dormir l'esprit tranquille.**

Mais pas moi. Callen démarra et la voiture et nous primes le chemin du retour sous le ciel étoilé de Los Angeles.

Lorsqu'il se gara devant chez moi, il coupa le moteur et s'apprêtait à sortir.

**-Tu fais quoi?**, demandai-je, j**e peux rentrer chez moi, ça va aller.**

**-Non seulement je vais te raccompagner mais en plus je vais rester. Il va être minuit, demain je t'emmenerai voir Hetty. Rose tu as deux côtes de fracturées**, ajouta Callen en me voyant ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, e**t il est hors de question que tu restes seule après ce qu'il vient de se passer.**

Il sortit de la voiture et avant de claquer la porte il se pencha et s'exclama:

**-J'ai oublié de préciser que ce n'était pas négociable!**

Il claqua la porte et j'entrepris de sortir à mon tour. Finalement ce n' était pas plus mal qui reste, j'aurais au moins l'impression de ne pas être seule.

En entrant dans mon appartement je posai toutes mes affaires dans l'entrée, contente d'être enfin chez moi.

**-Fais comme chez toi**, lui dis-je alors que je remarquai les jouets encore sur le tapis.

Je pris le carton et commençai à les ranger quand j'entendis soupirer derrière moi.

**-Rose, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment, **dit-il en me prenant le carton des mains.

-P**eut-être pas**, hésitai-je, **je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher non?**

Callen me regarda fixement et je compris que je n'avais pas tellement le choix.

Tu veux pas une couverture au cas où tu t'endormirais sur le canapé?

Dépêches-toi d'aller te coucher!

J'avais l'impression d'être une petite fille de deux ans, mais je savais qu'il avait raison et je partis dans ma chambre. Une fois sous la couette, mes yeux se fermèrent tout seuls mais de cet homme que j'avais tué hantait mon esprit. Au bout d'une heure interminable et le sommeil en venant pas, je décidai de me lever et de rejoindre Callen en emportant ma couette. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je le vis assis dans le canapé, une bière dans la main en train de regarder la télévision. Il avait l'air surpris mais aussi contrarié en me voyant devant la porte.

**-J'arrive pas à dormir. Je me disais que peut-être qu'en regardant la télé, je tomberais endormie, **expliquai-je, **en plus je veux bien partager un bout de couette si tu veux!**

**-Je te préviens, il n'y a absolution rien à regarder.**

Je souris car cela m'étant complètement égal de connaître le programme télévision. Je m'assis avec précaution, mes côtes me faisant toujours aussi mal. J'avais laissé une certaine distance entre Callen et moi, mais nous étions assez proche pour pouvoir profiter de la couette. Mes yeux se fermèrent rapidement, mais je sentais que cette fois j'avais quelqu'un à côté de moi. C'est avec cette agréable sensation, que les sons provenant de la télévision se firent plus discrets je sombrai pour de bon.

_(8h du matin)_

Le réveil fut dur et douloureux. Je n'étais plus dans la même position que lorsque je m'étais endormie c'est pourquoi mes côtes me lançaient. De plus, je sentais que ma tête reposait sur quelque chose de dur. Mes yeux s'habituèrent tout doucement à la lumière et je compris que je dormais sur l'épaule de Callen et que ce dernier était encore en train de regarder la télévision. Je me relevai tout doucement, cherchant une excuse:

**-Désolé, je savais pas … enfin t'aurais dû me pousser!,** m'exclamai-je.

Il me regarda, un sourire en coin.

-**Vu le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour te convaincre de dormir, j'allais pas tout gâcher.**

**-Mais il est huit heures, tu n'es pas resté tout ce temps...Je suis vraiment désolé.**

**-On se calme, tu ne me dérangeais pas, je t'assure! Comment vont tes côtes?**

**-Bof, je vais voir dans ma salle de bains si j'ai pas une bande et de quoi calmer la douleur, **dis-je en me levant.

Une fois seule, je me mis devant le miroir et soulevai tout doucement mon débardeur. À l'endroit où j'avais mal, tout était bleu mais si à certains endroits on pouvait apercevoir du violet. Je passai ma main doucement, grimaçant car c'était encore sensible. Je me voyais encore dans ma voiture, le compteur indiquant les 100 km/h.

-**C'est pas très beau à voir.**

La voix de Callen me sortit de mes pensées. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, regardant l'image que reflétait le miroir.

**-Il y a pire**, assurai-je en me retournant pour lui faire face, **merci d'être resté cette nuit.**

Sa simple présence m'empêchait de ruminer.

-On est une famille, on prend tous soins des autres, expliqua-t-il, maintenant je sais à quel point tu peux être têtu.

Je lui souriais, regrettant de ne pas être resté plus longtemps avec lui sur ce canapé. Il se passait tellement de chose dans ma tête que je préférais ne pas écouter cette petite voix qui m'assurait que Callen n'était pas un simple collègue.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde! Encore merci pour toute vos reviews et voilà la suite :P

…...

_(Cinq jours plus tard)_

J'avais eu droit au traditionnel discours d' Hetty qui m'assurait que j'avais bien fait, que je devais arrêter de m'en vouloir et bien sûre que je n'étais toute seule. J' avais eu le droit à quelques jours de congé, le temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Kensi et Nell venaient me voir tous les jours et nous passions la soirée devant la télévision avec plein de biscuits et de bonbons. Mes côtes n'étaient pas encore remises, loin de là, mais je commençais tout doucement à pouvoir bouger normalement. Mais aujourd'hui je retournais travailler! J'avais bien sûr interdiction de me rendre sur le terrain et ça valait mieux pour mes côtes. J'étais dans la salle des opérations en train de rattraper mon retard avec l'aide de Nell. Éric était partis chercher le reste de l'équipe car on venait d'avoir une nouvelle affaire.

**-Hey Freud!**

Je souris à Deeks qui venait d'entrer suivit de Kensi qui fit un grand sourire. Sam me lança un clin d'oeil et Callen fit comme si je n'étais pas là. J'avais oublié de préciser que je ne l'avais plus vu depuis qu'il m'avait emmené voir Hetty. Pas de messages, pas de coup de téléphone, le silence total.

**-Un marine s'est fait tirer dessus lors d'un entrainement dans le désert. Ils étaient cinq marines et personne n'a pu voir le tireur. On a seulement une vidéo car un des hommes portait une caméra sur lui mais on n'a rien pu faire**, expliqua Éric en lançant la vidéo.

On assista à la mort du marine et je préférai détourner le regard en voyant ses coéquipiers qui tentaient de le réanimer. On pouvait entendre les pleurs d'une femme et je demandai à Éric de qui il s'agissait:

-**Julie Smith, elle faisait partie de l'équipe et elle était aussi la fiancée de la victime.**

**-Comme quoi il ne faut jamais sortir avec ses collègues de travail,** s'exclama de Callen.

-**Il n'y a pas de quoi faire une généralité**, lui dis-je n'imaginant pas les conséquences qu'aurait cette simple phrase.

**-Tu as une théorie sur le sujet peut-être?**, me demanda-t-il agressif.

**-Non mais j'ai bien l'impression que toi oui!,** rétorquai-je piquée au vif.

-**Ne jamais sortir avec ses collègues, règle de base qui empêcherait beaucoup de malheur!**

**-Cette règle est complètement absurde! Je suis sûr que Julie Smith a vécu les plus belles années de sa vie avec cet homme. Et puis si je suis ton raisonnement, on ne devrait pas utiliser notre voiture au risque d'avoir un accident, ne pas se marier au risque de divorcer et j'en passe!**, m'écriai-je.

-**Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un psychologue que tu peux tout comprendre.**

J'accusai le coup, ne comprenant pas comment on en été arrivé là. Tout le monde s'était tu et je compris que Callen avait une opinion bien arrêtée sur le sujet. Je n'avais aucune envie de pleurer mais je sentis comme une sorte de déception et je pensais que c'était son attitude.

**-Si tu le dis,** lâchai-je en me levant.

Je sortis de la salle pour éviter que la situation ne s'envenime encore plus. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il si mal pris?

_(Quelques heurs plus tard)_

Mon altercation avec Callen m'empêchait de travailler correctement. Je devais remplir plusieurs rapports mais mon esprit était ailleurs. On toqua à la porte et Sam entra, je compris qu'il voulait parler de ce matin.

-**Si Callen apprend que je suis venue il risque de m'en vouloir mais bon...**

**-Pourquoi? Serais-je devenue le diable en personne?**

**-Je pense pas**, répondit Sam calmement en s'asseyant en face de moi, **mais il me semble que je te dois des explications.**

**-Je t'arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas toi qui dois m'expliquer.**

**-Mais Callen ne le fera pas, enfin pas dans l'immédiat.**

Alors comme ça il était aussi borné que moi!

-**Callen s'est fixé cette règle suite à une mauvaise expérience,** expliqua-t-il, e**t il n'aime pas trop aborder le sujet.**

**-Ça je l'ai parfaitement compris**, assurai-je.

-J**e suis sûr qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit.**

**-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas le fait qu'il ne m'explique pas pourquoi qui m'a mise en colère, c'est plutôt son agressivité. Je peux comprendre mais pas accepter.**

**-Rose je suis vraiment désolé.**

**-Sam ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser**, lui dis-je en souriant, **et puis il en faut plus pour m'impressionner,** plaisantai-je.

Je le sentis beaucoup moins contrarié, son visage paraissait beaucoup plus détendu.

**-Quand est-ce que tu pourras revenir avec nous sur le terrain.**

**-Hetty m'a demandé de lui rapporter une radiographie de mes côtes le jour où je me sentirais prête à retravailler normalement. Je pense que d'ici deux ou trois semaines ce sera bon.**

Nous continuions de parler mais je sentais que mes pensées étaient dirigées vers Callen. Je culpabilisais mais en même temps je lui en voulais. Peut-être qu'il me détestait maintenant!

**-Tu crois qu'il m'en veut?**

**-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je crois?**

Mais quelle question! Bien sûr que oui!

**-Son attitude t'a blessée**, me dit-il, **mais pourquoi la remarque d'un de tes collègues de boulot te ferait autant de mal?**

**-Callen n'est pas qu'un simple collègue de travail, pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi,** me justifiai-je.

Sam posa ses mains sur mon bureau et j'eus l'impression à ce moment-là que les rôles étaient inversés. C'est moi le psychologue non?

**-Alors c'est qui Callen pour toi?**

Touché! Je n'avais aucune réponse à cette question et par conséquent je n'osai plus regarder Sam en face. Peut-être que ma rancoeur était juste dû à cette stupide règle! Non, quand même pas! J'essayais de me trouver des excuses mais le regard de Sam m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

**-Je te remercie d'être venue et d'avoir semé le doute dans mon esprit! Est-ce que tu pourrais oublier la fin de notre conversation?**

**-Je vais la mettre de côté**, proposa-t-il, **mais je ne l'oublie pas. Bon je crois t'avoir assez torturé, bonne journée!**

Ma journée était tout sauf bonne. Pour mon retour j'avais espéré une journée tranquille. Je soufflai en voyant qu'il n'était que 14h et que j'avais encore de longues heures de travail devant moi.

_(20h)_

Un dossier urgent arriva au cours de l'après-midi et je me devais de l'examiner aujourd'hui, et vu son épaisseur ma patience fut mise à rude épreuve. Je prenais note de chaque information c'est pourquoi je sortis de mon bureau si tard. Sam était à son bureau et me fit signe de venir le voir.

**-Callen est dans la salle de sport, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer chez lui,** m'informa-t-il.

**-Attends, tu veux que j'aille lui parler?**

**-Vous avez eu un léger accrochage, pas besoin de vous faire la tête pendant des mois!**

**-Sam je ne suis pas du genre à aller m'excuser pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait!**, m'exclamai-je.

**-Si tu n'y vas pas c'est moi qui t'y amènes de force!**

Je le lui lançai un regard noir, jamais on m'avait forcé de faire une telle chose, ma fierté en prit un sacré coup. Je ravalai toute ma rancoeur et décidai d'aller le voir, de toute façon je n'avais pas tellement le choix.

Il était dos à moi en train de ranger ses affaires dans un sac quand le bruit de mes talons sur le parquet lui fit comprendre qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Il fut surpris de me voir car aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

**-Je crois qu'on devrait avoir une petite discussion toi et moi,** dis-je en me rapprochant de lui.

**-Je pense que je ferais mieux de te raconter quelques petites choses avant. Mais je suis content que tu sois venue, on a beaucoup de choses à ce dire!**

Si seulement il savait à quel point cela me déstabiliser d'être seule avec lui...


	10. Chapter 10

Je me suis dépêché de mettre la suite pour éviter que vous n'attendiez de trop! J'espère que cela vous plaira et encore merci pour les reviews :P

…...

Nous étions assis sur un banc mais aucun de nous deux ne voulait commencer. Je pris donc la parole car je voulais lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur la conscience:

-**Callen je suis vraiment désolé de m'être emportée, c'était vraiment stupide. D'ailleurs je voudrais aussi m'excuse pour avoir dit que ta règle était stupide. Je n'ai pas à faire de tel jugement.**

Je venais de tout déballer et il m'avait écouté le visage impassible.

**-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je pense que je n'aurais dû être aussi agressif. Mais tu as le droit de connaître ce qui s'est passé.**

Il commença à tout me raconte à propos de Tracy et comme leur relation avait fini. Il avait bien sûr parlé de Buddy ce qui ne m'avait pas manqué de me surprendre. Je commençais à comprendre sa réaction mais aussi sa fameuse règle! Plus il avançait dans l'histoire et plus je me sentais honteuse. Mais il y avait autre chose, un peu comme de la colère. Je crois que j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour mettre la main sur cette Tracy et peut-être même l'étrangler. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que Callen avait fini.

**-Comment dois-je interpréter ce silence?**

**-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je me sens mal, avouai-je en fixant le mur en face de moi.**

**-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.**

**-Mais j'aurais dû me dire qu'il y avait quelque chose. Je comprends pas comment j'ai pu m'emporter.**

**-Et quoique j'aie pu dire, je pense que tu es l'un des meilleurs psys que j'ai pu rencontrer.**

Je me sentais beaucoup mieux et ces paroles me rassuraient. J'étais bien là assis avec lui.

**-Même si je ne peux pas tout comprendre?**, dis-je en pensant à la dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcée lorsque l'on s'était disputé.

**-Oublies ce que j'ai pu te dire ce matin.**

**-Avec plaisi**r, répondis-je en souriant, **je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais cette règle tu la suis vraiment à la lettre?**

**-Oui, en tout cas jusqu'à aujourd'hui.**

Je me sentis à nouveau en colère et je compris que cela avait un rapport avec Tracy et surtout avec Callen.

**-Donc on n'est pas ennemis?**, me demanda-t-il en me regardant fixement.

-**T'es loin d'être mon ennemi**, lui répondis-je sans réfléchir.

**-Je suis quoi alors?**

J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de parler. C'était LA question pour laquelle je n'avais aucune réponse. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux guettant le moindre geste ou expression qui pourrait me trahir.

**-Un bon ami je suppose.**

J'étais une très mauvaise menteuse mais en même temps je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer ce qui se passait réellement dans ma tête! Il fallait que je mette fin à cette discussion.

**-Bon je vais y aller**, m'exclamai-je en me levant, **en tout cas je suis contente de savoir qu'on ne fait pas la tête. Je te laisse, bonne soiré**e, le saluai-je rapidement.

Je sortis au plus vite de la salle espérant qu'il ne se doutait de rien.

_(Deux semaines plus tard)_

J'étais en train de dormir quand mon portable sonna. J'étais persuadé que c'était pour le boulot mais non c'était mon beau-frère!

**-Tom! Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'il y avait un léger décalage horaire entre Boston et Los Angeles!**

-**Mais si! Je sais même qu'il doit être 5h du matin!**

**-Je te déteste. Que puis-je pour toi?**

**-Tu crois qu'on pourrait venir pour Noël avec ta soeur et ton filleul?**

**-Il fait si froid à Boston?**

**-C'est horrible!**

Je souris, je connaissais mon beau-frère par coeur. J'étais tellement heureuse de savoir que mon filleul viendrait pour Noël! Ce petit bout était sûrement ce que j'avais de plus précieux dans ma vie. Quand mon beau-frère raccrocha j'étais aux anges et même s'il n'était que 5h15.

J'arrivai donc assez tôt à mon bureau mais Deeks était déjà là à mon plus grand étonnement.

-**J'ai dû faire une surveillance cette nuit**, expliqua-t-il en me voyant arriver, e**t toi?**

**-Coup de fil matinal. Mon beau-frère m'a annoncé qu'il débarquer à Noël avec mon filleul.**

**-Cool, tu pourras nous le montrer!**

**-Certainement pas, je voudrais pas le traumatiser**, plaisantai-je.

**-Traumatiser qui?,** demanda Sam qui venait d'arriver.

**-Mon filleul, lu**i répondis-je tandis que Deeks était partis chercher du café.

**-Il me semble que toi et moi avons toujours une question en suspens. Et puis j'ai eu quelques échos de votre conversation.**

**-Sam j'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler.**

**-Parler de quoi?**, demanda Deeks qui était revenu.

**-Rose doit parler à Callen**, répondit Sam en s'asseyant à son bureau.

**-Désolé mais Callen m'a remplacé ce matin pour la surveillance. C'est urgent?**

Je lui répondis que non tout en fusillant Sam du regard. En apprenant l'existence de cette règle j'avais décidé d'oublier tout ce que j'avais pu penser sur Callen. Plus j'y pensai et plus je me sentais mal. Je commençais à mae dire que venir à Los Angeles n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui je refusais de parler avec Sam. Cette conversation m'avait un peu abattu et je partis dans mon bureau, cherchant le silence et le calme.

_(Une heure plus tard)_

J'avais enfin réussi à sortir Callen de ma tête quand Kensi entra dans mon bureau sans même frapper. Il devait surement se passer quelque chose et je sentais que ça n'allait pas me plaire.

**-Faut que tu viennes voir quelque chose,** me dit-elle inquiète.

**-Qu' est-ce-qui se passe?**

**-Viens voir**, répéta Kensi.

Je me levai et la suivie. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment comme si quelque chose allait me tomber dessus sans m'y attendre. Et j'avais raison. En entrant dans la salle des opérations je remarquai que tout le monde était là en train de regarder l'écran. Ce fut comme un choc pour moi: l'image venait d'une caméra et on pouvait voir une personne ligotée à une chaise par des barbelés. Mais le pire était qu'il s'agissait de Callen.

-**Sa surveillance a mal tourné. On ne sait pas où il est et, à mon avis, s'ils ont réussi à prendre Callen c'est qu'ils doivent être nombreux,** expliqua Sam.

Mais je n'écoutais pas. Est-dire que ce matin j'étais la personne la plus heureuse. J'entendais Hetty donnait différents ordres mais moi je ne pouvais rien faire, juste le regarder.

**-Mademoiselle Brown, je veux que vous vous teniez prête. Mademoiselle Blye et Monsieur Deeks sont partis attraper notre principal suspect. Je veux que vous vous occupiez personnellement de son cas.**

J'acquiesçai et sortis de la salle pour me rendre directement au hangar à bateaux où j'attendrais ce monsieur.

(Une heure plus tard)

J'étais assise en face de Nolan Alvarez qui était très silencieux mais aussi très fier de lui. Deeks l'avait menotté à la chaise pour être sûr qu'il ne m'arrive rien.

**-Vous savez vous pouvez me garder autant d'heures que vous le voulez, je ne dirais rien. Au moins j'aurais quelque chose à regarder, **dit-il en me détaillant.

Le pauvre, il ne savait pas à quel point j'étais déterminée à lui faire avouer. Je savais qu'il avait participé à l'enlèvement de Callen, par conséquent j'étais très remonté.

-**Vous savez Monsieur Alvarez, vous avez foutu ma journée en l'air. Vous avez enlevé une personne qui compte beaucoup à mes yeux alors écoutez-moi bien. Même si cela doit prendre des heures et même des journées entières je ne vous lâcherai pas. Je vais appuyer sur chacun de vos points faiblesses jusqu'à ce que vous cédiez et c'est ce qui va arriver. Tant que l'agent Callen ne sera pas libéré je vous garderai. Maintenant je vous laisse réfléchir sur tout ça. Je reviens dans une dizaine de minutes et j'espère que vous serez prêt.**

Je sortis de la salle et je m'asseyais devant l'écran. J'étais seule et ça valait mieux. J'allais réduire en pièces cet homme.


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou! Voilà un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai déjà écrit les trois prochains et je suis sûr qu'ils vous plairont ( léger rapprochement!). Encore merci pour vis reviews :P

Bonne lecture

...

Cela faisait deux heures que je m'occupais de Nolan. Grâce à Nell et Éric qui me donnaient tout un tas d'informations sur lui, sa fierté avait déjà pris un sacré coup et j'avais réussi à lui faire enlever son sourire. Mais j'avais loin d'avoir terminé et il était plutôt coriace. Je l'avais attaqué sur son divorce et sa femme qui l'avait trompé et il était temps de passer à autre chose. Je l'avais donc laissé pour appeler Nell et trouver un autre point faible.

**-Dis-moi que tu as quelque chose**, la suppliai-je tout en préparant du café.

-**Sam a trouvé chez lui une photo de Nolan avec un enfant on suppose que c'est son fils mais apparemment la garde lui a été tirée car il ne s'en occupait jamais. Il a aussi des problèmes d'argent donc on suppose qu'il a organisé l'enlèvement de Callen contre de l'argent.**

**-Tu peux demander à Sam de me rapporter la photo?**

**-Bien sûr. J'ai autre chose: son père était violent. Je ne sais pas si cela peut servir...**

**-C'est ce dont j'ai besoin, merci Nell. Des nouvelles de Callen?**

**-Aucun changement depuis tout à l'heure.**

Je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement. Je voulais tellement faire avouer Nolan le plus rapidement possible mais c'était impossible.

-**Nell met la vidéo de Callen sur l'écran ici s'il te plaît, et encore merci,** dis-je en raccrochant.

La peur monta d'un cran lorsque la vidéo s'afficha. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui? J'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Callen. J'avais une boule au ventre et le voir encore en vie sur cette vidéo n'empêchait de baisser les bras. M'occupait de Nolan était un moyen pour éviter que je ne pense trop à Callen. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas lui. Mais je ne devais pas m'apitoyer, il fallait que je retourne voir Nolan. Je respirai un grand coup et me dirigeai vers cette pièce où le destin de Callen pouvait se jouer. Nolan était toujours menotté sur sa chaise mais il ne souriait plus.

**-J'ai trouvé un autre sujet de conversation. Si vous me parliez un peu de vos parents.**

Il me fusilla du regard et je lui répondis par mon plus beau sourire.

**-Bon bah je vais commencer. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était pas le grand amour entre votre père et votre mère. Je me trompe?**

Aucune réponse.

**-Je suppose que non,** poursuivis-je, **avant que je continue je tiens à préciser que je sais que les gens n'aiment pas qu'on leur parle de leur enfance quand elle a été difficile. Moi je déteste parler de mon enfance, je trouve que c'est privée. Mais comme vous ne vous montrez pas coopératif je n'ai pas le choix.**

Pas un mot. Je me doutais bien qu'il avait dû tout faire pour oublier ce moment de sa vie mais je n'avais aucune autre solution.

**-Vous devez haïr votre père. Vous avez dû en penser du temps dans votre chambre pendant que votre mère se faisait frapper. Au début vous aviez peur qu'il s'en prenne à vous. Mais on ne s'habitue pas à ce genre de chose. Alors vous êtes resté dans votre chambre à vous boucher les oreilles pour ne pas l'entendre crier. Je continue ou vous avez décidé de me parler?**

Il se pencha légèrement, le regard noir et me lança:

**-Allez vous faire foutre!**

**-Je vois donc on continue. Si vous aviez un jour votre père en face de vous, seul dans une pièce, qu'est-ce que vous feriez? Vous ne le touchez pas ou alors vous lui faites subir dans ce qu'il a fait endurer à votre mère?**

**-Je le tue**.

C'est exactement la réponse que je voulais. Je savais que j'étais tout doucement en train de gagner du terrain. Mais je ressentais aussi de la pitié et de la culpabilité. Cet homme n'avait pas eu de chance et je m'acharnais sur lui.

**-Et si on changeait les rôles? J'ai devant moi l'homme qui sait où est retenu mon collègue et en plus il est menotté. Imaginez un peu tout ce que je pourrais vous faire subir.**

**-Sauf que ce n'est qu'un collègue. Moi il s'agissait de l'homme qui a frappé ma mère!**, s'exclama-t-il, l**a personne qui sûrement le plus compté dans ma vie!**

Si seulement il savait à quel point je tenais à Callen. Il était clair que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui et cela n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amitié.

-**L'agent Callen est un collègue de travail, mais aussi une personne sur qui je peux compter. Il a pris soin de moi et je lui suis redevable. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je vous aurais déjà tué.**

Je n'avais pas haussé la voix mais Nolan avait parfaitement compris le message.

**-Profitez-bien des quelques minutes de repos que je vous laisse. Vous pouvez me croire vous n'allez pas apprécier notre prochaine conversation!**

Je me levais non sans remarquer la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Une fois dehors je fus surprise de voir Sam devant l'écran. Il m'expliqua qu'il était déjà en route pour venir me voir quand Nell l'avait appelée.

**-Il n'a rien lâché je suppose?**

**-Non, mais c'est en bonne voie. Tu as la photo?**

Il la sortit de sa poche et je vis que le fils de Nolan devait avoir six ou sept ans. Je soupirai car je n'avais aucune envie de me servir de son fils pour l'atteindre. Je l'avais déjà tellement malmené! Mais d'un autre côté il y avait Callen. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir pu tout lui dire.

**-Je sais pas comment tu fais pour garder ton calme en face de lui,** avoua Sam qui fixait l'écran.

**-Sam ça fait deux heures et demie que je m'acharne sur lui. En ce moment il doit être en train de revivre les pires moments de toute sa vie! Je vais devoir lui parler de son fils et je n'aime pas ça. Mon métier c'est aider les gens, pas les descendre plus bas que terre.**

**-Alors pourquoi tu continues?**

**-Pour Callen!**, m'exclamai-je, **je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne vais pas rester sur ma chaise alors qu'il le retienne je ne sais où!**

J'étais sous pression et j'allais bientôt exploser. Sam me prépara un verre d'eau tandis que j'essayais de retenir mes larmes.

-Tu **avais raison depuis le début. Je me suis attaché à Callen et j'ai besoin de lui,** avouai-je, i**l faut que j'en parle. ****Ç****a fait des jours que je me voile la face et je sais qu'il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui. Mais je n'y arrive plus**, expliquai-je d'une voix tremblante.

**-C'est jamais bon de trop s'attacher à Callen. Mais tu es Rose Brown. Tu ne mérites pas de souffrir mais qui sait tu pourrais être heureuse avec lui. Mais pour ça il faut que tu retournes voir Nolan pour le faire avouer et on se chargera de libérer Callen. Je sais que tu es capable de le faire et Callen aussi. Tu l'avais impressionné lors de notre première affaire.**

Les paroles de Sam me réconfortèrent et je me sentis un peu mieux. Oui, moi, Rose Brown, j'avais des sentiments pour Callen. Je me sentis prête à retourner voir Nolan. Je me levai, pris la photo et partis, déterminée à ne pas sortir de cette pièce tant qu'il n'aura pas avoué.


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou! Merci pour vos reviews :P, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres mais ça m'évite de couper à des endroits importants!

Bonne lecture :D

La photo de son fils avait fait plus d'effet sur Nolan que je ne le pensais. Je n'avais plus en face de moi un homme fier de lui mais un père qui aimait son fils et qui voulait tout faire pour récupérer sa garde.

**-Vous savez vous ne pourrez revoir votre fils tout de suite. Vous avez participé à l'enlèvement d'un agent du NCIS, vous serez jugé et surement envoyé en prison pour quelques années. Je vais devoir écrire un rapport sur vous et le juge en prendra compte. Ce que je veux dire c'est que si vous coopérez je l'écrirai et le juge sera plus clément,** expliquai-je calmement.

-**Vous avez des enfants?**

Je secouai la tête et il poursuivit:

**-Alors vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.**

**-J'ai un filleul de cinq ans. Je ne suis pas sa mère et pourtant je donnerais ma vie pour ce petit loulou. Je ferais tout pour qu'il soit heureux. Alors je pense que je peux comprendre. Monsieur Alvarez cela fait trois heures que vous êtes ici, il serait temps de parler.**

Nolan fixait la photo et j'espérais qu'il parle. Je ne voulais plus m'acharner sur lui et j'étais fatiguée de toute cette histoire.

-**Derek Sheridan. C'est à lui qu'il faut aller demander des comptes.**

Je le regardais surprise mais en même temps heureuse que tout ça soit terminé. Je me levai et sortis de la pièce afin d'appeler Sam pour lui dire que Nolan avait fini par cracher le morceau. Mais je fus coupé dans mon élan lorsque je jetai un regard sur l'écran. Callen n'était plus sur la chaise mais à terre et apparemment quelque chose n'allait pas. En m'approchant je compris qu'il l'avait roué de coups. J'attrapai mon téléphone d'une main tremblante et appelai Sam.

**-Dis-moi que tu as quelque chose, **supplia Sam.

**-Derek Sheridan,** rétorquai-je, c'e**st sur lui qu'il faut se concentrer d'après Nolan. Sam pourquoi Callen est à terre?**

**-Quelqu'un devrait venir cherche Nolan d'ici une heure, il est plus que temps que l'on retrouve Callen**, dit-il en ignorant parfaitement ma question, **je te tiens au courant.**

Il avait raccroché. Je me sentais tellement mal en voyant Callen dans cet état! Je me sentais inutile et je m'imaginais les pires choses. Ma journée avait si bien commencé et maintenant une des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi était en danger mort.

_(Deux heures plus tard)_

Nolan était partis et j'étais seule au hangar à bateaux. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle de Sam et Callen avait encore eu le droit à quelques coups. Je n'étais pas en état de conduire alors je préférai attendre ici. Je ne tenais pas en place, marchant de long en large, jetant des coups d'oeil à mon portable. Je réfléchissais à tout un tas de choses: la venue de mon filleul, Nolan Alvarez mais aussi et surtout à mes sentiments envers Callen. Comment était-ce arrivé? Comment j'allais pouvoir vivre avec ça sur la conscience? Je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui tombait amoureuse facilement et encore moins aussi rapidement. Je savais parfaitement que je n'étais pour Callen qu'une simple amie et je me demandais qu'est-ce que Tracy pouvait avoir de plus que moi.

Dix minutes plus tard alors que je tentai de manger un biscuit, je vis des gens entraient dans la pièce où Callen était retenu. J'avais l'impression que mon coeur allait s'arrêter mais l'une des personnes tourna sa tête et je reconnus Deeks. Je n'avais aucun mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais à ce moment précis. Je sentis toute la pression redescendre mais il fallait que je sorte toutes les émotions que je ressentais à l'intérieur de moi-même et tout ce que j'avais pu encaisser au cours de la journée. C'en était trop pour moi et je me mis à pleurer.

Peu de temps après, Kensi m'avait téléphoné pour m'informer que Callen allait bien mais par précaution il avait été envoyé à l'hôpital et qu'Hetty me demandait d'y aller. Je venais tout juste de me garer sur le parking et regarder mon reflet dans le rétroviseur. J'étais aussi blanche qu'un lavabo d'hôpital et mes yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. De toute façon je n'avais pas le choix, Hetty avait demandé que je vienne pour pouvoir suivre l'état de santé de Callen lorsqu'il sortira de l'hôpital. Une fois rentrée j'ai eu l'impression d'être un peu chez moi. J'avais souvent travaillé en hôpital avant de travailler pour le FBI et parfois cela me manquait. Une fois dans le couloir j'aperçus Hetty, Kensi, Deeks et Sam qui attendaient.

**-Mademoiselle Brown vous tombez bien. Un médecin doit venir vous voir pour exposer l'état de santé de l'agent Callen,** m'expliqua Hetty qui remarqua que mes yeux étaient encore rouges.

J'acquiesçai ignorant les regards que me lançaient Sam. Je n'avais pas envie de parler, je voulais juste m'assurer que Callen allait bien. Kensi semblait avoir remarqué mon malaise car elle me fit un petit sourire. Le médecin finit par arriver et expliqua que Callen avait de multiples contusions, de nombreuses égratignures au niveau des poignets à cause des barbelés et que par chance rien n'était cassé. Il me donna une pochette avec les radiographies et les comptes-rendus. Le reste de l'équipe n'était plus dans le couloir car ils eurent l'autorisation de pouvoir voir Callen. Je préférai attendre quelques minutes le temps de lire le dossier et de ravaler toutes mes larmes. Mais je devais aller le voir pour ne pas éveiller les moindres soupçons. Je respirai un grand coup et entrai dans la chambre. Malgré la perfusion et les nombreuses blessures je ne voyais que lui.

**-Alors quand est-ce que je sors**?, me demanda-t-il en me fixant.

**-Pas avant demain matin,** lui dis-je en souriant, **comment tu te sens?**

**-Beaucoup mieux maintenant.**

Moi aussi! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je resterais avec lui jusqu'à demain matin. J 'avais tellement envie de m'asseoir près de lui et de lui tenir la main toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Mais il s'agissait de Callen et ce n'était vraiment pas le genre à s'attacher aux gens. Pour le moment, sa seule présence me suffisait.

Au bout d'une heure, Kensi et Deeks étaient déjà partis et moi j'étais resté avec Sam pour tenir compagnie à Callen.

**-Callen il faut que je passe demain pour changer les pansements que tu as au poignet**, expliquai-je**, mais je travaille donc ce sera après 17h je pense.**

**-T'as jamais été chez lui?**, me demanda Sam en souriant.

Je lui répondis que non et ils se lancèrent des regards pleins de sous-entendus.

-**Je peux savoir c'est quoi le problème?**

**-Callen a un goût très particulier pour la décoration**, plaisanta Sam.

Je regardai Callen, attendant une explication.

**-Je suis contre le superflu**, s'exclama-t-il.

-**Tu risques de trouver ça un peu vide**, avoua Sam en riant.

J'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps mais mon ventre me rappela que je n'avais pas mangé depuis ce matin.

**-Je vous laisse. Même si ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, essaie de dormir plus de deux heure**s, conseillai-je à Callen, **à demain!**

Aujourd'hui j'étais passé par toutes les émotions mais au moins je savais à quoi m'en tenir.

(_Le lendemain)_

Il était 18h et je venais d'arriver devant chez Callen. Sam s'était occupé de le ramener chez lui et il parlait déjà de retourner travailler. Apparemment il n'était pas du genre à rester chez lui et je me doutais bien qu'il devait pas mal ruminer. Je n'eus même pas le temps de sonner que la porte s'ouvrit.

**-Je vois que j'étais attendu, comment tu vas?**

**-Bien, t'es sûr de vouloir rentrer?**, me demanda-t-il.

**-Je me vois vraiment pas changer tes pansements sur le pas de la porte**, rétorquai-je en souriant.

Il se décala et me fit signe d'entrer. Je compris immédiatement tous les sous-entendus de Sam car le couloir était vide et le bruit de mes talons résonnèrent.

**-J'attends avec impatience ton avis**, lança Callen en m'entrainant dans le salon qui était aussi très peu meublé.

**-Je me dis que ça doit être pratique pour faire le ménage!**

Il me lança un regard interrogateur et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire:

**-Je suis juste venue changer tes pansements. Je suis pas décoratrice d'intérieur!**

**-Ton appartement donne l'impression du contraire**, dit-il en m'apportant une chaise.

**-Je suis perfectionniste, c'est pas pareil**, avouai-je en m'asseyant en face de lui.

Je commençai à m'occuper de ses poignets tentant d'oublier à quel point j'étais proche de lui.

**-Et comment va le reste?**

**-Parfaitement bien.**

Je relevai la tête persuadée qu'il mentait.

-**Même au dos? Le médecin m'a dit que tu risquais d'avoir mal pendant au moins une semaine. Tu prends les antidouleurs que l'on t'a donnés j'espère?**, questionnai-je mais son regard en disait long, C**allen! Comment veut-tu guérir si tu ne prends même pas de quoi te soigner!,** soufflai-je alors que j'attaquais le second poignet, **et t'avais pas une crème aussi?**

**-J'ai l'impression d'avoir Hetty devant moi!**

**-Je te signale que je m' inquiète pour toi.**

**-En parlant de ça, il me semble que je te suis redevable. Nolan Alvarez a passé une mauvaise journée**, ajouta-t-il devant mon air interrogateur.

-J'**en suis pas très fière,** avouai-je alors que je venais de terminer.

**-C'est ce que Sam m'a dit.**

**-Lève-toi et montres moi ton dos. En même temps c'était le seul moyen pour te sortir de là.**

Il se leva et enleva sa chemise et me montra son dos. Heureusement qu'il ne me voyait pas car le rouge monta à mes joues. Je tentai de rester professionnelle et de me concentrer exclusivement sur sa blessure mais ça me demandait un effort surhumain.

-S**am m'a raconté à quel tu t'étais inquiété. Je dois avouer que tu caches à merveille tout ce que tu peux ressentir, mais prends-le pas mal.**

Je ne voyais pas où il venait en venir et je préférai rester silencieuse.

**-Pourquoi tu ne dis jamais ce que tu ressens?**

**-Pour me protéger**, lui répondis-je, c**'est bon tu peux remettre ta chemise et n'hésites pas à mettre de la glace si tu as mal.**

Je rangeai toutes mes affaires dans mon sac espérant que notre conversation était terminée.

-**Te protéger de quoi?**

Je le regardais, me disant qu'après tout il devait bien se douter de quelque chose.

**-Des gens qui s'imposent des règles,** dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux, m**aintenant je vais y aller, je repasserai après-demain. Pas besoin de me raccompagner,** le stoppai-je, **pense à prendre tes médicaments et passe une bonne soirée.**

En sortant de chez lui je sentis comme un poids en moins. Maintenant il savait ce que je pensais même si j'avais encore tellement de chose à lui dire.


	13. Chapter 13

C'est le dernier chapitre que je publie avant trois semaines car je pars en vacances! Je suis vraiment désolé! (peut-être que si j'arrive à avoir le wifi je tenterais de publier :P). En tout cas merci pour votre soutien et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D

Bonne vacances à tout le monde!

Depuis cette soirée nos échanges devinrent de plus en plus brefs et cela valait peut-être mieux comme ça. Sam n'avait pas trouvé de solution à notre problème, comme si nous étions des cas désespérés. Noël arriva rapidement et l'arrivée de mon filleul me permit d'oublier Callen. Bien sûr ma soeur n'était pas au courant que je travailler pour le NCIS, je lui faisais croire que j'étais encore au FBI. J'avais passé le meilleur réveillon de toute ma vie car j'étais avec ma famille. J'avais eu une petite pensée pour Callen qui lui ne fêtait pas Noël. Par chance, il n'y eu aucune crime, kidnapping ou cambriolage cette nuit-là et j'eus la chance de pouvoir assister au déballage des cadeaux par mon filleul. Malheureusement toute bonne chose avait une fin et ils reprirent l'avion le 30 décembre.

Nous étions le 31 décembre et il me restait encore une heure de travail. Il n'y avait pas d'affaire en cours donc c'était plutôt tranquille. J'étais avec Nell, Deeks et Kensi dans la salle des opérations à discuter de ce que l'on allait faire ce soir. Nell passait la soirée avec Éric et je l'enviais d'avoir la chance de pouvoir fêtait cette nouvelle année avec quelqu'un que l'on aime.

**-Et vous?**, demandai-je à Kensi et Deeks.

**-Rien de spécial, enfin je fais quelque chose mais c'est pas très important**, balbutia Kensi.

Deeks ne répondit pas mais paraissait aussi gêné qu'elle.

**-C'est une manière détourner pour dire que vous passez la soirée ensemble?**

Ils me regardèrent avec de grands yeux et je me mis à rire.

**-Comment..**., commença Deeks.

-**Je t'avais prévenu il me semble, je cerne vite les gens**, lui répondis-je alors que Kensi souriait aussi.

Ils finirent par partir, me laissant seule avec Nell.

**-Et toi, tu fais quoi?**

Nous étions dos à la porte et n'entendîmes pas que quelqu'un était rentré.

**-Au début je voulais aller voir le feu d'artifice sur Hollywood Boulevard mais j'ai de moins en moins de courage.**

**-Ta soeur est déjà partie?**

**-Hier,** répondis-je en grimaçant, **et ils ont laissé un grand vide. Ils me manquent déjà et j'avais passé un si bon Noël que je déprime à l'idée d'être seul pour la nouvelle année.**

J'ai toujours détesté les séparations, celle avec ma soeur et mon filleul avait été tellement dur. En rentrant chez moi je m'étais retrouvé toute seule et je me demandais si un jour il y aura quelqu'un qui m'attendra chez moi et qui sera là pour me souhaiter bonne nuit.

**-Tiens Callen, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?**, s'exclama Nell qui en se retournant s'était rendu compte de sa présence.

Je me retournai pour le voir et je sentis que quelque chose se déchirait à l'intérieur de moi-même.

**-Je faisais juste le tour. Sam, Deeks et Kensi étant déjà partis je me demandais qui était encore ici**, expliqua-t-il en évitant mon regard.

Je préférai partir car je sentais que de nombreux sentiments étaient en train de remonter à la surface.

**-Je vais y aller, passez une bonne soirée!**

J'allais encore passer la mienne à ruminer.

_(21h)_

Même si j'étais seule, j'avais décidé de mettre une robe blanche en dentelle assez courte pour l'occasion. Je passais ma soirée à lire avec un plat de pâtes et un bon verre de vin. J'étais en train de faire la vaisselle quand on toqua à ma porte. Je réfléchissais sur l'identité de la personne qui pouvait être sur la pallier, peut-être un voisin pensai-je. Lorsque j'ouvris mon coeur loupa un battement. Que faisait-il là? Callen se tenait devant moi, et il était habillé comme s'il avait un rendez-vous important: magnifique veste de costume noir, chemise blanche et pantalon noir.

**-Comme je suis souvent seul, je en fête pas nouvel an. Mais étant donné que tu es aussi toute seule, je me disais qu'on pourrait passer la soirée ensemble.**

Je le regardais, abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais j'avais besoin de m'assurer d'une chose:

**-Tu penses pouvoir oublier pendant une soirée ta fameuse règle?**

**-D'après toi? Sinon je serais pas là!**

Aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas réel. J'ouvris un peu plus ma porte pour le laisser passer.

**-Je me doutais bien que t' allais passer ta soirée avec un verre de vin. D'où il vient?**

**-Sud de la France. Je te sors un verre?**

**-Je crois que je vais me laisser tenter.**

En sortant le verre je n'arrêtai pas de le regarder.

**-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?**, dit-il en enlevant sa veste.

Je le revoyais en train d'enlever sa chemise et je me giflai mentalement.

-**Je suis en train de me demander si tu es vraiment réel**, dis-je en lui rapportant son verre.

-**Je crois que tu vas vraiment devoir me supporter toute la soirée**, m'assura-t-il en prenant son verre.

**-Alors à cette soirée!**

Nous trinquâmes et je me sentis sur un petit nuage. J'avais l'impression de discuter avec quelqu'un que je connaissais depuis des années.

**-Qu'est-ce tu as pensé de moi en me voyant?**, me demanda Callen.

-A**u début j'avais un peu de mal. Je t'en voulais de toujours me contredire. Et puis je t'ai pardonné quand je t'ai vu en costume**, avouai-je.

J'aurais tellement voulu me cacher à ce moment précis.

**-J'ai jamais aimé quand quelqu'un d'extérieur à notre équipe participe avec nous sur une enquête. Je me suis vite rendu compte que tu n'étais pas un simple psy venant du FBI.**

**-En acceptant de venir j'ai surtout eu peur de ne pas savoir m'intégrer. Mais vous m'avez tous facilité la tâche.**

**-En même temps on ne peut pas faire grand-chose contre la tornade Rose Brown**, plaisanta Callen, **tu es la seule à s'être autant attaqué à ma règle!**

**-Et j'en suis très fière**!, m'exclamai-je, **et je compte bien te la faire oublier pour toujours!**

Il ne répondit pas mais son regard en disait long, c'était comme s'il me donnait le feu vert.

Une heure plus tard Callen se leva et prit sa veste. J'ai cru qu'il allait déjà partir mais en voyant mon regard il s'empressa de dire:

-**Tu me fais confiance?**

Je me levai à mon tour et lui répondis:

-**Je pense pourquoi?**

**-Va chercher une veste, je t'emmène.**

**-Où ça?**

**-Tu verras bien.**

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, la tête pleine de questions. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser que ma soirée allait se passer comme ça et apparemment ce n'était qu'un début. Je ne pouvais pas mieux terminer l'année.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde :D

Je m'excuse auprès des personnes à qui je n'ai pas répondu à leur review mais je n'avais pas internet où j'étais! Je suis enfin rentrée et je me dépêche de mettre la suite :P

Bonne lecture!

…...

Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes que j'étais dans la voiture de Callen. Il m'avait prévenu qu'il y en avait pour un peu moins d'une heure de route mais cela m'était bien égal, j'avais l'impression d'être en plein rêve.

**-Sam est courant?,** demandai-je par curiosité.

**-Non.**

**-Je suppose que tu préfères que personne ne soit au courant?**

Il acquiesça et je me disais qu'il valait mieux pour le moment. Je ne savais vraiment pas où il m'emmenait et il refusait de me le dire.

**-Je peux savoir à quel moment tu as décidé de venir chez moi?**

**-En t'entendant parler avec Nell. Je me disais que c'était à mon tour de faire quelque chose.**

**-Sam a dit que nous étions des cas désespérés,** répétai-je.

**-Je n'aime pas trop quand quelqu'un débarque dans ma vie et chamboule tout. Mais parfois le changement a de bons côtés,** dit-il en me regardant.

**-Mais je ne veux pas changer toute ta vie**, lui assurai-je.

-**C'est dans ma tête que tu as tout chamboulée.**

J'avais beaucoup de mal à croire que c'était Callen qui était assis à côté de moi et je ne souhaitais qu'une chose: que cette soirée ne se termine jamais.

Il était déjà plus de 23h quand Callen arrêta la voiture sur le bord de la route. Nous étions sur les hauteurs de Los Angeles et la vue était à couper le souffle. Il me tendit la main et me demanda de le suivre. Je l'a pris et il m'entraina le long d'un petit chemin.

**-J'ai le droit de savoir où tu m'emmènes?**

**-Bientôt. Je viens parfois avec Sam ici pour courir.**

Je vis au loin un banc et je me doutais que c'était surement notre destination.

**-Et je trouve qu'on a une super vue sur Hollywood Boulevard,** déclara-t-il une fois arrivé.

Il était loin d'avoir tord, la vue était imprenable, mais ce n'était pas ça qui m' étonné le plus. J'étais plus que touchée par cette attention et je sentais que les larmes n'étaient pas loin. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je lui aurais sauté dans les bras mais il s'agissait de Callen et je me doutais bien que les marques d'affection n'étaient pas trop son genre.

**-Je...je sais pas vraiment pas quoi dire**, murmurai-je, j**e ne te remercierais jamais assez! Je n'aurais jamais pensé me retrouver ici en t'ouvrant la porte!**

Il faisait noir mais je pouvais voir qu'il souriait aussi, j'étais la personne la plus heureuse du monde. D'ici on pouvait voir tout Los Angeles et Callen me montra tous les coins de cette ville.

Il était presque minuit quand nous décidions de nous asseoir sur le banc et d'attendre. Je commençais à sentir la fatigue et Callen le remarqua:

-**On peut rentrer si Mademoiselle Brown est trop fatiguée.**

**-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu!**

**-Aller vient,** dit-il en passant son bras derrière mes épaules et en me ramenant vers lui.

Ma tête posée contre son épaule, j'étais la personne la plus heureuse du monde. Comme si c'était un signe, le feu d'artifice commença. Je me blottis un peu plus contre Callen et il resserra encore plus ses bras autour de moi. Il me souhaita une bonne année et je lui répondis qu'elle ne pouvait pas mieux commencer.

Nous étions sur le chemin du retour, et même si j'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve je ne pouvais m'empêcher que demain ma vie allait reprendre son cours. Comment pourrais-je faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé?

**-À** **quoi tu penses?**, demanda Callen comme s'il avait su que quelque chose n'aillait pas.

**-Je me demande ce qui va se passer ensuite. **

**-Disons que je considère que j'ai fait le premier pas, logiquement c'est à toi de faire le second. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelque chose pour m'impressionner.**

**-Tu me facilites pas tellement la tâche! Comment veux-tu que je rivalise avec ce que tu viens de faire?**

Il ne me répondit pas mais dans le fond j'aimais bien ce petit jeu. Sauf que là j'allais avoir besoin de l'aide de Sam.

_(Le lendemain matin)_

-**Et il t'a raccompagné chez toi? Il est même pas monté?**, s'étonna Sam.

**-C'était la première fois qu'on passait une soirée ensemble, abuse pas!**, lui répondis-je.

Je venais de tout raconter à Sam qui avait beaucoup de mal à y croire.

**-Donc j'ai besoin de ton aide! T'es son ami tu dois bien avoir une petite idée de ce qui lui ferait plaisir non?**

Vu le regard qu'il me lança je compris qu'il n 'en avait pas. Je soufflai car j'avais placé tous mes espoirs sur Sam.

**-D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi il n'est pas encore là. Au début je pensais qu'il était resté chez toi et qu'il avait dû passer chez lui ce matin.**

**-Je te rassure j'ai dormi toute seule.**

**-Je reviens.**

Je me retrouvai toute seule à mon bureau devant une pile de dossiers et sans courage. Je me revoyais encore dans ses bras hier et notre soirée ne cessait de défiler dans ma tête. En plus je savais toujours pas ce que j'allais faire pour Callen ce qui me découragea encore plus. Sam revint quelques minutes plus tard assez contrarié:

**-Hetty m'a répondu que Callen ne serait pas disponible aujourd'hui. Ça signifie que des choses venant de son passé ont dû ressurgir. Je l'appelle et je te tiens au courant!**

Je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu se passer. De toute façon, Callen ne me parlait jamais de son passé, j'allais encore être la dernière au courant. Je pris mon courage à demain et ouvris le premier dossier de cette énorme pile.

_(Le lendemain)_

Callen n'était toujours pas réapparue et bien sûr je n'avais aucune nouvelle. Mais je sentais qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important car Hetty était rarement là. Il était déjà midi quand elle apparut et demanda à voir Sam. Je n'étais pas la seule à m'inquiéter, Deeks et Kensi se posaient également beaucoup de questions. Cependant lorsque Sam quitta le bureau d'Hetty, il paraissait très préoccupé et ne s'arrêta même pas pour nous expliquer. Sauf que je n'allais pas attendre qu'il revienne. Je le suivis jusque dans la salle d'armes.

**-J'ai le droit d'avoir une explication?**, m'exclamai-je en croisant les bras.

**-Rose c'est pas le moment.**

**-Je ne te lâcherai pas! J'en ai marre de toujours tout savoir en dernière. Je me suis assez inquiétée la dernière fois quand il s'est enlevé alors pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, me dire ce qui se passe.**

Il souffla et s'assit en face de moi. Je savais que je pouvais être très persuasive mais aussi très agaçante.

**-Callen est sur la piste d'un homme qui pourrait savoir beaucoup de choses sur lui. Sauf que cet homme vit en Europe. Callen a décidé d'y aller et vu que je suis son coéquipier je l'accompagne.**

J'encaissai la nouvelle difficilement et craignais qu'il lui arrive quelque chose là-bas.

**-Vous partez quand?,** demandai-je car il était inconcevable pour moi qu'il parte sans que je n'aille le voir.

**-Un avion nous attend cette nuit. Il décolle à trois heures.**

Il fallait que je le vois ce soir. J'avais longuement réfléchis depuis hier et je voulais organiser un diner avec lui. Mais mes plans venaient d'être chamboulés. Il me vint une idée mais j'avais besoin de Sam pour pouvoir la réaliser.

**-T'as les clés de chez Callen?**

Il me répondit que non mais c'était loin d'être un problème.

**-Si jamais il n'est pas chez lui, tu penses pouvoir rentrer chez lui sans les clés?**

**-Tu me demandes de rentrer par effraction chez Callen?**, s'étonna-t-il.

-**Tout de suite les grands mots! Mais c'est l'idée. Je voulais l'inviter à diner chez moi cette semaine mais avec votre départ ça tombe à l'eau. Sauf si je peux aller chez Callen pour faire à manger chez lui. S'il est là pour m'ouvrir tout va bien mais sinon, je me disais que tu pourrais m'aider**, le suppliai-je.

Il se mit à sourire et je compris que c'était gagné.

**- Je vais le laisser partir comme ça, me justifiai-je, je tiens trop à lui pour ça!**


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou tout le monde!

Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Je sus sûr que ce chapitre va vous plaire et je vous lasse découvrir pourquoi...

…...

Pour la première fois j'étais entré par effraction chez quelqu'un. Comme je le pensais, Callen n'était pas encore là et Sam réussit à ouvrir la porte sans faire de dégâts. J'avais ramené de chez moi de quoi faire à manger et ce n'était pas du luxe. Il ne devait pas souvent faire à manger parce que à part des assiettes, des couverts et des verres il n'y avait pas grand-chose. J'entrepris donc de préparer à manger le coeur lourd en pensant que Callen s'en irait et ce pour une durée indéterminée. J'étais tellement occupée que je ne faisais pas attention à l'heure et je n'entendis pas la porte d'entrée. C'est en me retournant pour attraper une cuillère que je vis Callen, son arme dans les mains, devant la cuisine. Je fis un bond et lâchai tout ce que j'avais dans les mains. Callen rangea immédiatement son arme en voyant que c'était moi.

**-Je croyais que c'était un cambrioleur,** se justifia Callen, **comment t'es rentré?**

**-Par la porte...et avec l'aide de Sam**, avouai-je en ramassant ce que j'avais fait tomber.

**-Sam t'a aidé à entrer par effraction chez moi?**, s'écria-t-il.

Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir apprécié et je m'empressai d'ajouter:

**-Vu que tu ne répondais pas au téléphone j'ai pris les devants. Je voulais venir te voir avant que tu partes. Tu m'en veux pas trop?**

Il regarda par-dessus mon épaule et remarqua j'étais en train de préparer à manger.

-**J'espère que t'as pris une bouteille de vin!**, s'exclama-t-il en enlevant sa veste.

-**J'ai une petite question à te poser. Tu comptais vraiment t'en aller sans me prévenir ou m'envoyer un message?**

Ma question le déstabilisa car il bafouilla quelques mots.

**-Détends-toi, c'était juste une questio**n, lui dis-je en souriant.

**-Donc tu n'es pas en colère?**

**-Si j'étais en colère je en serais pas là à te préparer à manger. Je ne vais pas gâcher ta dernière soirée ici!**

**-J'ai rarement eu l'occasion de voir quelqu'un cuisiner pour mo**i, avoua-t-il en sortant des verres.

-**Il y a un début à tout. Tu verras on s'y habitue facilement! J'avoue que je cuisine rarement, la plupart du temps c'est quand ma soeur est là.**

**-Tu lui ressembles drôlement d'ailleurs!**

Je stoppai ce que j'étais en train de faire, me demandant comment il pouvait savoir ça.

**-Je t'ai vu avec elle à la plage juste avant Noë**l, expliqua-t-il en débouchant la bouteille de vin.

-**Sérieux?**

**-Et comme nous étions dans une période où on ne se parlait presque plus j'ai préféré continuer ma route.**

**-Je m'en rappelle, mon filleul voulait absolument faire un château de sable**, me rappelai-je, t**u sais t'aurais pu venir.**

**-Tu avais tellement attendu la visite de ta famille que je ne voulais pas interrompre ce moment.**

Je savais pertinemment que la seule famille qu'il avait été composée de ses collègues de travail. J'étais chanceuse d'avoir une famille et même si elle avait volé en éclats lors du divorce de mes parents, j'avais une soeur extraordinaire et un filleul que j'aimais pardessus tout.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement mais je ne cessais de regarder l'heure. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte mais en même je n'avais pas mon mot à dire dans l'histoire. Il était presque minuit quand je commençai à rassembler toutes mes affaires. Callen avait été impressionné par mes talents de cuisinière et moi aussi. Nous étions encore plus proches et je me disais qu'après tout c'était peut-être le meilleur moment pour dire tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur.

**-Bon bah je pense que j'ai tout,** dis-je en regardant mon grand sac.

**-T'es sûr de n'avoir rien oublié?**, dit-il en inspectant la cuisine.

C'était surement la phrase de trop. Je posai mon sac et m'exclamai:

-**Si j'ai oublié quelque chose!**

Je m'avançai et l'embrassai. Très vite, je sentis ses mains dans mon dos et j'avais l'impression que la température avait grimpée en flèche. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et mes jambes devenaient aussi molles que du coton. Lorsque je mis fin au baiser, je croisai son regard et pour la première fois je vis que lui aussi m'aimait.

-**J'allais pas te laisser partir comme ça**, murmurai-je en me dégageant de ses bras.

Je pris mon sac et me dirigeai vers la porte et Callen me rattrapa:

**-Attends!**

Je me retournai et il m'embrassa. J'étais sur un petit nuage et j'oubliais complètement que nous étions sur le pas de la porte. Je ne pensais même plus à son départ.

-**C'est pour être sûr que tu ne m'oublies pas**, se justifia-t-il.

**-Alors reviens vite**, lui répondisje avant de partir.

J'étais fière et je me demandais comment j'avais pu attendre autant de temps avant de l'embrasser.

_(Le lendemain matin)_

J'avais survécu au départ de Callen mais ne plus le voir assis à son bureau donnait une sensation de vide. Pour être plus efficace, Hetty m'avait demandé d'accompagner Kensi et Deeks sur le terrain. Un général haut gradé, Georges Macguire, avait réuni toute sa famille dans une magnifique demeure. Mais le cadavre d'un de ses petits-enfants venait d'être découverts et il avait demandé au NCIS d'enquêter. Ce général avait trois enfants et six petits-enfants c'est pourquoi la tâche me semblait complexe. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il y avait aussi un jardinier, deux femmes ménages et un cuisiner. Je devais parler avec toutes les personnes présentes ce qui annonçait une très longue journée. Nous venions tout juste d'entrer et Kensi et Deeks se dirigèrent vers la piscine où flottait encore le cadavre. Je préférais voir le reste de la maison et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Il y avait quelques photos et une tasse de café encore fumante.

-**Je peux vous aider?**

Surprise, je me retournai et vit un homme se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il était brun et beaucoup plus grand que moi. Je lui donnais à peine 35 ans et je pouvais voir dans son regard qu'il avait passé une mauvaise matinée.

**-Je suis l'agent Brown du NCIS, toutes mes condoléances. Vous aviez quel lien avec la victime?**

**-C'était mon neveu. Je suis Adam**, dit-il en me serrant la main.

**-Sincèrement désolé,** lui assurai-je , **pouvez me dire qui était votre neveu, ses habitudes, les gens qu'il fréquentait...**

-**Bien sûr, asseyez-vous,** dit-il en désignant une chaise, i**l avait à peine vingt ans. C'était un bon gamin, toujours prêt à aider. Le seul problème c'est qu'il n'était pas fait pour les études et ça c'était inconcevable pour sa mère, qui est aussi ma soeur,** précisa-t-il, j**e n'ai jamais rencontré ses amis.**

**-Parlez-moi de votre soeur et de son mari.**

**-Ma soeur est avocate tout comme son mari.**

Il soupira et je vis que quelque chose le tracasser.

**-J'ai l'impression qu'il y autre chose.**

**-Je tiens beaucoup à ma soeur mais... je pense qu'elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre,** m'expliqua-t-il, j**e n'ai pas la preuve mais je le sais et je pense que son fils, Kevin, devait s'en douter.**

Chaque famille avait ses propres secrets, qui, une fois révélés, engendraient le plus souvent l'explosion de cette famille.

**-Vous êtes vraiment un agent du NCIS?**, me demanda-t-il en me détaillant.

-**Disons que mon rôle n'est pas de courir après les criminels et je ne porte pas d'arme. J'ai fait des études de médecine et je me suis spécialisée dans l'étude des comportements.**

**-Alors vous et moi on vient du même milieu, **s'exclama-t-il, j**e suis neurologue!**

C'était l'exemple même du type parfait! Il était beau, riche et intelligent. Pourtant il ne portait aucune alliance.

**-Je suis divorcé**, dit-il en surprenant mon regard sur son annuaire gauche, **et j'ai une petite fille.**

**-Si je ne me trompe pas, vous avez donc encore une soeur?**

**-Oui, elle s'appelle Shannon. Elle est fleuriste, mariée et trois enfants. Vous allez savoir tout retenir?**

**-Bien sûr, au pire je viendrais vous voir. Je suppose que vous n'avez aucune idée de qui aurait pu tuer Kévin?**

Il hocha la tête négativement et je comprits que j'allais devoir interroger toutes les personnes de cette maison. Pourtant je me sentais bien avec cet Adam, il était parfaitement calme et cela me permettait de réfléchir correctement. Mais je dus me rendre à l'évidence que je ne trouverai aucune réponse dans cette cuisine.

**-Je vais vous laisser, encore merci de votre aide. D'après vous, qui devrai-je interroger en premier?**

**-Ses parents, et après mon autre soeur.**

Logique, vu les soupçons qu'avait Adam sur la fidélité de sa soeur c'est par là qu'il fallait commencer. Au moins, j'allais être occupé toute la journée et je ne penserai pas trop à Callen.


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Je voudrais m'excuse auprès des personnes qui ont laissé une review de ne pas avoir pu leur répondre. Je suis un peu débordée depuis quelques jours( notamment à cause de la naissance de mon neveu hier! :D) mais je voudrais les remercier. Si je pouvais les mettre sur un tableau d'honneur je le ferais! Donc un grand merci à : __**Rosa020**_ _(dont j'appréhende toujours un peu le commentaire :P), __**Crazy Angie**_ _(toujours un plaisir de lire ta review!), __**Neferete**_ _( nouveau lecteur depuis quelques semaines!)__**, MelEstApple **__( je suis toujours contente de voir ta review à chaque chapitre et cela depuis le début!), __**titoune1206**_ _( que je remercie d'être toujours fidèle!) et si j'en ai oublié je m'en excuse d'avance! Je remercie tous les personnes qui lisent ma fic, plus de 4000 views et 55 reviews, que demander de plus?_

_Mais bon si vous êtes là c'est pour avoir la suite donc la voici!_

…_..._

Je venais tout juste d'interroger la mère de Kevin et j'étais sûr d'une chose: elle trompait son mari. Maintenant il me restait à savoir avec qui. Son pauvre mari ne se doutait de rien et je le plaignais sincèrement. Kensi m'avait donné rendez-vous dans la bibliothèque pour rassembler toutes les informations qu'on avait. J'entrai et vis que Deeks étaient déjà arrivés.

-**Je vous écoute**, dis-je en m'asseyant.

**-La mort remonte à ce matin aux alentours de deux heures. Kévin était invité chez un ami, qui a confirmé l'avoir vu partir et ils n'avaient pas bu**, expliqua Kensi.

-**Le jardinier peut-être écarté car il ne vient que trois fois par semaine et possède sa propre maison, sa femme a confirmé qu'il était bien là**, ajouta Deeks.

**-La mère de Kévin a un amant mais je n'ai pas encore découvert de qui il s'agissait. D'après l'oncle de Kévin, Adam, la victime avait des soupçons.**

**-J'ai toujours adoré les meurtres en famille,** avoua Deeks, **il y a toujours une histoire d'adultère ou de trahison.**

**-Sauf que personne n'est au courant, alors pas un mot!**, ordonna Kensi.

**-Je dois encore interroger la tante de Kévin, Shannon.**

**-Rose tu t'occupes de Shannon, Deeks tu interroges tout le monde sur leur emploi du temps. Moi je vais essayer de fouiller du côté de Kévin,** déclara Kensi.

Je me levai et partis à la recherche de Shannon. Je croisai encore une fois Adam qui s'assura que j'allais bien et m'indiqua que sa soeur était dans le jardin. Shannon était une femme de quarante ans et elle était aussi brune qu'Adam. Son mari était également présent pour mon plus grand plaisir.

**-Pouvez-vous me dire qu'elles étaient vos relations avec Kévin et ses parents,** demandai-je en détaillant les deux personnes que j'avais en face de moi.

-Kévin est mon neveu, on se téléphonait de temps en temps, sanglota Shannon qui paraissait bouleversé, **quant à ses parents et bien... sa mère c'est ma soeur. On s'entend très bien.**

Son mari regardait ailleurs, comme s'il voulait échapper à mes questions. Une petite idée commença à germer dans mon esprit elle se confirma au fil des questions. Je pris vite congé et me rendis dans la bibliothèque pour téléphoner à Éric.

**-Oui Rose.**

**-Éric, il faudrait que tu regardes la liste des appels qu'a passé la mère de Kévin et regarde si le numéro de son beau-frère, le mari de Shannon apparaît.**

Après un court silence, Il s'exclama:

**-Il apparaît de nombreuses fois et Nell a découvert de nombreuses réservations dans différents hôtels**.

Plus de doute possible, la mère de Kévin trompait son mari avec le mari de sa soeur. Je sortis de la bibliothèque au pas de course pour trouver Kensi et Deeks. Cependant je fus stoppé dans ma course au détour d'un couloir par le mari de Shannon:

**-Ne bougez plus!**

Je me retournai et le vis avec une arme dans la main. Je compris que c'est lui qui avait tué Kévin.

-**Monsieur Hewit c'est ça? Vous devriez poser cette arme. Mes collègues vont vite comprendre ce qui se passe, vous en avez déjà fait assez il me semble.**

Il était nerveux, ses mains bougeaient toutes seules et je craignais qu'il appuie involontairement sur la gâchette.

**-Ce gamin avait tout découvert, il voulait tout balancer. Je voulais pas le tuer, **assura Monsieur Hewit, **mais je suis marié et j'ai trois enfants. Je devais l'en empêcher.**

Il continuait de parler mais je ne l'écoutais plus car je cherchais un moyen pour me sortir de là. Au bout de quelques minutes Adam apparut derrière Monsieur Hewit et ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant son beau-frère porter une arme. Il attrapa un vase et le fracassa sur le crâne du meurtrier. Il fut légèrement assommé et un coup de feu partit. La balle termina sa course dans le mur juste derrière moi et Adam en profita pour le plaquer au sol. Je courus récupérer son arme avant de crier les noms de Kensi et Deeks. La peur redescendit d'un cran et j'aidai Adam à tenir son beau-frère au sol. Kensi et Deeks finirent par arriver et se chargèrent de lui.

**-Vous allez bien**, s'inquiéta Adam.

**-Oui, c'est à vous que je dois poser la question. Votre beau-frère a tué votre neveu, il a de quoi être chamboulé.**

**-Venez avec moi, je vais vous donner un verre d'eau.**

Je ne bronchai pas et le suivie le temps de me remettre de mes émotions. Je prévins Kensi et Deeks que je les rejoindrais plus tard au bureau. Une fois dans la cuisine je racontai à Adam toute l'histoire. Il encaissa plutôt bien le choc et je restai une vingtaine de minutes avec lui pour discuter de la suite de cette affaire.

**-Vous n'êtes pas marié?**, me demanda-t-il en désignant ma main.

**-Non et ça ne fait pas partie de mes projets.**

**-Mais il y a bien quelqu'un non?**

**-Oui,** avouai-je, **pourquoi?**

**-Je me disais bien qu'une femme comme vous ne reste pas longtemps seule.**

Je le regardais, me demandant comment j'étais censé le prendre.

**-Désolé, ce n'est pas mes affaires,** s'excusa-t-il, **mais si jamais un jour vous vous retrouvez seul, sachez que je serais ravi de boire un verre avec vous.**

Je rougissais et finis par trouver une excuse pour partir. Il était peut-être beau, riche et même s'il m'avait sauvé la vie, ce n'était pas Callen.

_(Trois jours plus tard)_

Les affaires s'enchainaient et une petite routine commença à s'installer. J'avais fini par raconter à Kensi l'épisode avec Adam ce qui nous avait valu un bon fou rire. Elle avait aussi deviné qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Callen et moi et me demanda de la tenir au courant. Sauf que Callen et Sam n'étaient toujours pas revenus et personne n'avait de nouvelle excepté Hetty. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter et même s'il était partis que depuis quatre jours, j'étais impatiente qu'il rentre. C'était peut-être à cause de son départ ou bien le fait que j'étais amoureuse, mais j'avais décidé de changer mes meubles. Il était plus de dix-neuf heures et j'avais déjà installé pas mal de choses. Pourtant, le montage d'une petite commode me posa beaucoup de problèmes. J'étais à deux doigts de tout jeter par la fenêtre quand mon téléphone sonna:

**-Oui Eric?**

**-Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre chez les Macguire. Il s'agit du général.**

Je stoppai tout mouvement, me demandant comment une telle chose était possible.

**-Hetty exige ta présence à la villa, **m'expliqua Eric**, Deeks et Kens sont déjà sur place. Sam et Callen ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.**

**-Quoi? Ils sont déjà rentrés**?, m'exclamai-je alors que j'étais déjà en train d'enfiler une paire de chaussures.

-**Leur avion a atterri dans l'aprés-midi.**

J'étais en colère, même plus. Je raccrochai et enfilai une veste tentant de me calmer. J'en avais plus que marre d'être toujours la dernière au courant. Depuis le départ de Callen je pensais qu'il me faisait confiance mais je me trompais.

En arrivant devant la villa, je croisai le médecin légiste qui emmenait le corps. Il m'informa qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un empoisonnement par conséquent il y avait un meurtrier qui se baladait dans cette villa. Je continuai mon chemin, encore plus en colère. J'étais sur le point d'exploser. Une fois à l'intérieur je me dirigeai vers le salon et me retrouvai devant toute l'équipe réunie. J'aurais pu me mettre à crier ou lancer une pique mais nous étions sur une scène de crime et je préférais jouer la carte de l'indifférence. Je fis comme si Callen n'existait pas et il valait mieux car je bouillonnais sur place. J'étais énervé contre moi-même aussi. J'avais été assez stupide pour croire que Callen ressentait quelque chose pour moi. Kensi était en train de résumer la situation mais je n'écoutais pas. Je savais parfaitement que ma colère était exagérée mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je remarquai que Kensi avait fini et je lui demandai:

**-Tu sais où est Adam?**

**-Au deuxième étage avec sa fille.**

**-J'y vais,** déclarai-je, **je vous tiens au courant!**

De toute façon il fallait bien commencer par quelque part et qu'importe ce que Callen pouvait penser.

…...


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour tout le monde!

Contente de voir que mon histoire vous plait toujours :D Je vous mets la suite avec bien sûr une petite explication entre Rose et Callen qui devrait bien se terminer ! Je viens de modifier ce chapitre car on m'a approché d'y avoir introduit la mort d'un enfant, mon intention n'était pas de choqué! J'ai moi même un filleul et un neveu que je considère comme étant les plus belles choses qui me soit arrivés. J'espère par conséquent que les modifications apportées conviendront et je m'excuse.

Bonne lecture .

…...

Adam était assis avec sa fille sur le canapé. Elle devait avoir huit ans et ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que ceux de son père. Ils étaient en train de lire et je restais dans l'embrasure de la porte, profitant de cette magnifique image. Je finis par signaler ma présence en toquant à la porte. Adam se leva immédiatement et vint me rejoindre dans le couloir.

**-Désolé de vous interrompre mais je dois vraiment vous parler**, m'excusai-je.

**-Pas de problème, allons dans la pièce d'à côté. Je ne suis pas sûr que ma fille aie besoin d'entendre notre conversation**, dit-il en fermant la porte.

Nous entrâmes dans un petit salon et je me sentais beaucoup moins énervée. Adam était une personne tellement calme malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il traversait que je me sentais presque honteuse d'avoir un caractère aussi colérique.

**-Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre père**, lui assurai-je, **j'espère qu'on trouvera rapidement qui a fait ça.**

**-Malgré les circonstances je vous suis reconnaissant d'être venue.**

En même j'avais pas trop eu le choix! Je préférai garder ma réflexion pour moi-même et lui assura que c'était normal.

-**Je suppose que vous ne savez pas qui a tué votre père?**

Il hocha négativement de la tête et je lui demandai de me raconter tout ce qui s'était passé ces trois derniers jours. Entre l'adultère de sa soeur et le meurtre de son neveu par son beau-frère, plus personne ne s'adressait vraiment la parole. Son père avait déshérité sa soeur à cause de son comportement et l'argent été revenu à Adam.

**-Et Shannon?**, demandai-je.

-**C'est une tradition dans ma famille, ce sont les garçons qui héritent. Oui je sais c'est une règle digne du Moyen-****À****ge!**

Je ne répondis rien mais j'étais parfaitement d'accord avec lui. Mon téléphone sonna et je fus étonnée de voir apparaître le nom de Sam.

**-Oui Sam.**

**-On a plusieurs éléments, tu penses pouvoir nous rejoindre dans la bibliothèque?**

Je lui répondis que oui et je m'excusais auprès d'Adam et partis pour la bibliothèque. En marchant dans le couloir, je me rendis compte que ma colère était redescendue et je cherchai à comprendre pourquoi je m'étais énervée à ce point. J'avais embrassé Callen mis ça ne voulait rien dire. Mais en même temps il aurait pu m'envoyer un message. Plus j'avançais dans le couloir et plus je trouvais que mon comportement était digne d'une gamine de cinq ans. Je me sentis à nouveau énervé mais cette fois c'était contre moi-même. J'ai toujours un caractère difficile, ma mère n'avait cessé de me le rappeler, mais j'avais fait des efforts et je pensais que je m'étais améliorée. Je respirai un grand coup devant la porte de la bibliothèque, chassant toutes ces mauvaises idées et entrai. Tout le monde était déjà là et Kensi exposait les premières conclusions du médecin légiste:

**-Il a bien été empoisonné et vu la dose de cyanure retrouvé dans son café, son décès était inévitable.**

Je m'étais assise en face d'elle, tentant d'oublier le regard de Callen assis à côté d'elle.

**-Et du côté d'Adam?,** demanda-t-elle.

**-Pas grand-chose, il m'a juste parler d'une histoire d'...**, je m'arrêtai de parler et après quelques secondes m'empressai d'ajouter, **l'un de vous a-t-il vu Mélinda, la mère de Kévin?**

Tout le monde se regarda et je compris que Mélinda était surement la personne qui avait le cyanure dans le café de son père. Je leur expliquais cette histoire d'héritage et Deeks prévint Eric de trouver Mélinda. Après quelques minutes Deeks nous informa qu'elle était dans un hôtel situé à l'extérieur de la ville. Ils décidèrent d'y aller tandis que moi je restais ici, à attendre des nouvelles. Je n'avais pas regardé Callen une seule fois mais j'étais loin d'être fière de moi.

Cela faisait à peine vingt minutes qu'ils étaient partis quand j'entendis crier. Je sortis de la bibliothèque au pas de course, tentant de trouver d'où provenaient ces hurlements. J'aperçus dans le jardin Shannon en train de courir dans tous les sens et je me dépêchai de la rejoindre.

**-Mon fils**!, hurla-t-elle en désignant un petit garçon allongé par terre qui semblait être en difficulté.

Je courus m'agenouiller vers lui et je vis quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se tenait la gorge et respirer difficilement. J'entendis Adam arriver et appeler une ambulance. Le petit garçon se mit à tousser et cracha un peu de sang. Je tentais tant bien que mal de l'aider. Je vis un verre d'eau à moitié rempli sur une table avec une carafe d'eau à côté. Je réalisai que ce garçon avait avalé du cyanure!

**-Adam jetez l'eau! Cette carafe est surement remplis de cyanure!**, m'écriai-je.

Je sentis .

**(Une heure plus tard)**

Les secours arrivèrent très tôt et ils purent sauver l'enfant. Peu de temps après je reçus un appel de Sam m'informant que Mélinda s'était tirée une balle dans la tête, laissant une lettre expliquant les raisons de son geste ainsi que c'était elle qui avait tué son père et qu'elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Sa phrase prit tout son sens car une équipe médicale m'informa que du cyanure avait été retrouvé dans l'eau de la carafe mais que seule l'eau provenant de la cuisine contenait était toxique. C'est dans ces moments-là que je me disais que la psychologie ne pouvait pas tout expliquer. Je m'étais isolée dans une salle de bain pour me nettoyer le visage et les mains pleines de sang..

-**Rose?,** s'exclama une voix.

**-Ici**, répondis-je en reconnaissant la voix de Callen.

J'avais redouté ce moment depuis le début de la soirée. La porte s'ouvrit et il me regarda avec un drôle d'air. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, j'étais usée et je me doutais bien que je devais avoir une sale tête sans oublier mon chemisier qui était tâché de sang.

-**Tu penses que je peux te parler où tu me fais encore la tête?**

**-J'avais de bonnes raisons**, lui rétorquai-je les nerfs à vif.

**-Va falloir que tu m'expliques parce que j'ai pas trop compris**, dit-il en venant à côté de moi.

**-J'étais énervée parce que j'ai su par hasard que tu étais rentré.**

**-Et tu voulais quoi?**, s'exclama-t-il, **que je passe chez toi pour te le dire?**

Je sentis qu'il était agacé ce qui me poussa à continuer.

**-Un message c'est trop demandé? Je me suis inquiétée!**, m'écriai-je sentant la colère revenir.

**-Inquiété? Désolé c'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue tout à l'heure!**

Je le regardais, cherchant où il voulait en venir.

**-Kensi m'a parlé d'Adam,** me répondit-il.

Je me pris la tête dans les mains, sentant que cette conversation devenait ridicule.

**-Adam n'a absolument rien à voir dans tout ça, c'est moi qui dois m'excuser. J'ai eu une réaction disproportionnée c'est bon où je dois continuer?**

**-C'est à toi de me le dire. Tu comptes t'énerver à chaque fois que quelque chose ne te plait pas ou...**

**-La prochaine fois je viendrais t'en parle**r, lui assurai-je, **je suis vraiment désolé,** dis-je en le regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux.

-**Et pour Adam?**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Oui il ressemble beaucoup au type parfait**, avouai-je, **mais ce n'est pas lui que j'ai embrassé il y a quatre jours. Donc soit on continue à se disputer ?**

Pendant un moment j'ai cru qu'il allait dire oui mais il finit par se rapprocher de moi et sa main vint caresser ma joue. Au moment où ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes, je me sentis rassurée, comme s'il ne pouvait plus rien m'arriver.

**-La prochaine fois vient plutôt me le dire au lieu de faire la tête**, dit-il doucement.

**-Je tâcherai d'y penser. En parlant de tâche, si tu pouvais me passer ta veste ça m'arrangerait, je me vois vraiment pas passer devant les Macguire avec ce chemisier.**

Il ôta sa veste et je commençais à débouter mon chemisier. Il était hors de question que je le garde sur moi. Je pris la veste, l'enfila et la ferma jusqu'en haut. Je n'avais pas remarqué Callen, qui n'avait pas bougé durant ma séance d'habillage.

**-Et tu veux que je rentre sagement chez moi?**, me demanda-t-il d'un air faussement outré.

-**Mais j'ai jamais dit que tu devais rentrer chez to**i, lui assurai-je en l'embrassant furtivement, s**i tu veux ta veste faudra venir la chercher!**

Callen avait bien sûr tenu à me raccompagner et après cette éprouvante soirée je n'avais qu'une envie, tout oublier dans ses bras. Une fois chez moi, j'enlevai sa veste et lui tendis avec un air de défi.

**-Je crois que ma veste est loin de retenir mon attention en ce moment**, dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Dès que ses mains entrèrent en contact avec ma peau, je sentis un frisson pour parcourir le dos. Je mis mes mains derrière son cou et l'embrassai comme si cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas pu le faire. J'oubliais peu à peu l'affaire Macguire et notre dispute et mes jambes devinrent toutes molles.

**-Encore un baiser et je crois que tu devras me porter**, murmurais-je dans le creux de son oreille.

**-C'est loin d'être un problème pour moi!**

Il continua à m'embrasser et me souleva d'un coup du sol comme si j'étais une princesse. Il se dirigea vers ma chambre et je me préparais à vivre une merveilleuse nuit.


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou tout le monde!

Pour répondre à densilove je ne sais pas trop combien de chapitre il reste. Je laisse les idées venir :P Je pense que je pourrais encore écrire une dizaine de chapitres, voilà :D

Encore merci pour les reviews et toutes les personnes qui lisent ma fic'! Voilà la suite :P

…...

Je ne m'habituerai jamais au bruit du réveil le matin, surtout après quelques heures de sommeil seulement. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, je sentis que j'étais seule dans mon lit. Je me remémorais la soirée d'hier soir et à ce que je me souvienne, je m'étais bien endormie au côté de Callen. Je me levai, enfilai un short et débardeur et sortis de ma chambre. Je me sentis beaucoup mieux lorsque je vis Callen, assis dans le canapé. Il se leva et je m'empressai de l'embrasser.

**-C'est une idée ou t'as pas dû dormir beaucoup,** demandai-je.

**-Tu rigoles? J'ai dormi presque quatre heures!**

Je le regardai, me demandant ce que je devais répondre. J'avais dormi à peine cinq heures et pourtant j'avais l'impression d'avoir passé une nuit blanche.

**-Donc ce matin j'ai eu le temps d'aller chercher à manger et de me rendre compte que t'avais changé de meubles.**

**-Une envie soudaine**, expliquai-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine pour apercevoir une boîte remplie de donuts et de muffins, **je suis bonne pour aller courir ce soir**, marmonnai-je en pensant à cette horrible torture qu'étais le footing.

**-Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'en manger,** m'assura Callen en prenant la boîte.

**-Pour une fois que quelqu'un me ramène le petit déjeuner je ne vais pas me priver,** dis-je en piquant un muffin, **au fait j'ai oublié**, m'exclamai-je en me levant et en allant l'embrasser sur la joue, **bon retour à Los Angeles!**

**-Seulement un bisou sur la joue,** dit-il presque outré.

-**Il me semble qu'on s'est pas contenté d'un simple bisou sur la joue hier!**, lui rétorquai-je en regagnant ma chaise.

Il fit semblant de ne pas relever mais j'aperçus une petite étincelle dans ses yeux. Mon portable se mit à vibrer mais lorsque je vis de qui il s'agissait je le reposai sur l'étagère. Je vis le regard interrogateur de Callen et avant qu'il ne me pose la question je lui répondis directement:

**-C'est ma mère, pas de quoi s'affoler.**

**-Tu lui réponds pas?**

**-Je suis en train de mon prendre mon petit déjeuner avec l'homme qui a partagé mon lit cette nuit et qui en plus a acheté des muffins. Je veux pas gâcher ce moment!**

Apparemment Callen ne semblait pas très convaincu.

**-Elle fait quoi dans la vie ta mère?**

**-Emmerdeuse professionnelle,** répondis-je du tac au tac légèrement agacé quand mon portable vibra de nouveau.

-**C'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne réponds pas.**

**-Exact. Mais si tu as mal au coeur pour elle tu peux répondre, mais faudra pas venir te plaindre après**, plaisantai-je en voyant sa tête se décomposer.

-**Il s'est passé quelque chose?**

**-Mais non. Je l'aime ma mère, elle a toujours été là pour moi et ma soeur, mais elle n'est jamais satisfaite de ce qu'elle a. Si je décroche j'en ai pour une heure!**

**-Mais tu vas la rappeler?,** s'inquiéta Callen.

Je pris un deuxième muffin tout en le fixant du regard.

**-Je le ferais ce soir. Tu te sens mieux?**, plaisantai-je.

**-Et ton père?**

**-Tu comptes faire toute ma famille?**

Il se contenta de me lancer un regard noir et je compris que je n'avais pas trop le choix.

-**Mon père sait pertinemment que je travaille et par conséquent il m'appelle le week-end. Et pourquoi ces questions?**

**-Comme ça, simple curiosité. **

Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de famille alors je me doutais bien que cela avait un rapport avec toutes ces questions, mais je préférais me taire.

**-Tu vois souvent ta famille?**

**-Pas vraiment. Ma mère a peur de l'avion donc heureusement pour mes nerfs elle ne viendra pas à Los Angeles, enfin pas dans un futur proche. Mon père doit venir dans trois mois pour Pâques. Sinon je crois que mes oncles et tantes ont complètement oublié mon existence, ce qui ne me déplait pas. Je voudrais pas interrompre notre grande conversation mais il faut vraiment que j'aille me préparer. Je dois passer à l'hôpital ce matin pour voir comment va le fils de Mélinda.**

Je ne lui mentais pas en disant que j'étais pressée mais je devais reconnaître que ça m'arrangeait pas mal d'éviter la conversation sur ma famille. J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain et me retourna avec un grand sourire:

**-Tu peux rester et finir les donuts mais je me disais qu'on pourrait continuer ce qu'on a commencé cette nuit,** proposai-je, **mais après tu fais ce que tu veux,** ajoutai-je en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Les images de cette nuit ne cessaient d'apparaître et je me voyais dans ses bras contre son torse. J'entendis un raclement de chaise et je commençai déjà à perdre tous mes moyens.

_(Deux heures plus tard)_

Pour une fois, la journée avait commencé sans crime ni vol ou délit d'autres genres. Il n'y avait pas de nouvelles affaires ce qui m'arrangeait car j'étais un peu en retard dans mes dossiers. Mais mon portable sonna à nouveau et je fus surprise de voir le numéro de ma soeur s'affichait.

-**Oui ma soeur que j'aime tant?,** plaisantai-je en décrochant.

**-T'es occupée?**

**-Je travaille pourquoi?**

**-Tu penses que tu peux me rejoindre au restaurant pour le déjeuner?**

Je réfléchissais deux secondes, me demandant si elle parlait sérieusement.

**-T'es au courant que je ne peux pas prendre l'avion juste pour un déjeuner?**

**-Pas besoin de prendre l'avion, je suis à Los Angeles!**

Il me fallut encore deux secondes pour me remettre de la nouvelle. Je lui répondis oui en tentant de me calme. Plus que deux heures de travail et je la verrais!

En arrivant au restaurant je pus constater que ma soeur était bien là ainsi que mon beau-frère et mon filleul qui me sauta dans les bras. En me levant ce matin j'étais loin d'imaginer une telle surprise!

-**Alors marraine t'es contente de me voir?**, s'écria Jules, mon filleul, qui s'assit à côté de moi.

-**Bien sûr, et puis-je connaître la raison de cette visite?**, demandai-je à ma soeur.

**-Regarde par toi-même**, déclara mon beau-frère en sortant des photos.

Il s'agissait de photos d'une maison.

-**C'est ma future chambre!,** expliqua mon filleul en désignant une photo.

**-Vous changez de maison?!**

**-Mieux que ça, on emménage ici**, m'expliqua ma soeur.

Je lâchai toutes les photos pour me lever et prendre ma soeur dans mes bras. J'étais tellement émue mais je me voyais déjà aller tous les dimanches rendre visite à mon filleul.

**-Marraine, c'est la chambre de mon petit frère ou de ma petite soeur!**, dit-il en montrant une photo.

Je regardais ma soeur avec des grands yeux et je compris que j'allais être à nouveau tata! Je me retenais de sauter de joie mais je me sentais tellement bien. Ma soeur était déjà en train de pleurer et je n'avais qu'une envie: appeler Callen pour lui dire à quel point j'étais heureuse.

_(Deux heures plus tard)_

En rentrant au bureau, je sentis que l'atmosphère était tendue.

**-Rose, on a besoin de toi ici**, s'exclama Eric d'en haut.

Aie. Ma joie allait être de courte durée. En entrant dans la salle des opérations, je remarquai que les visages étaient tendus, plus particulièrement celui de Sam. Il devait surement s'agir d'un Seal et je préférai me faire discrète pour le moment. Je finis par comprendre au bout de quelques minutes qu'il s'agissait d'un Seal qui avait été kidnappé par un groupe, surement terroristes. L'affaire n'étais très compliquée, ils réclamaient la libération de prisonniers appartenant à leurs groupes contre le Seal.

**-Il faut leur donner ce qu'ils veulent, **s'exclama Sam visiblement énervé.

**-Monsieur Hannah, sachez que je nous ne négocions jamais avec ce genre de personne.**

**-Il va mourir si nous restons là à chercher une solution qui n'existe pas**!, s'écria-t-il avant de sortir de la salle.

Tout le monde s'était tu et je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Si Sam perdait son sang-froid aussi rapidement ce n'était pas bon signe. Callen finit par également quitter la salle et Hetty se tourna vers moi:

**-Mademoiselle Brown, allez rendre visite à la femme de l'otage. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse trouver quoi que ce soit mais je préfère savoir que quelqu'un est là-bas.**

J'acquiesçai tout en demandant à Ericde m'envoyer l'adresse. Je me rendis à mon bureau pour y déposer mes affaires et souffler un peu. J'étais sur le point de partir quand on toqua à la porte et je fus surprise de voir Callen entrer.

**-Comment va Sam?**

**-On a connu mieux**, me répondit-il en fermant la porte, **et toi?**

**-J'allais bien jusqu'au moment où je suis revenu. **

**-T'étais où d'ailleurs ce midi?**

**-C'est compliqué, je te raconterais quand tout sera terminé mais faut vraiment que j'y aille.**

**-Alors fais attention à toi,** dit-il en m'ouvrant la porte et en fixant du regard.

**-Toi aussi alors**, déclarai-je en l'embrassant furtivement.

Je sortis de mon bureau avec le sourire mais je savais que cela n'allait pas durer.


	19. Chapter 19

Coucou!

Je poste ce chapitre très rapidement car je ne suis pas chez moi et la semaine prochaine non plus mais je vais me débrouiller:P

Merci pour vos commentaires et voilà la suite :P

…...

Après avoir passé deux heures chez Karen, la femme du Seal, durant laquelle je n'avais obtenu aucune information, Hetty m'avait demandé de rentrer tandis qu'une autre unité s'occuperait de la surveillance de Karen. J' arrivai donc au bureau ignorant où en était l'enquête. Ma première surprise fut de voir le docteur Getz devant mon bureau. Lorsqu'il vit, un grand sourire apparut sur son visage et il vint à ma rencontre pour me serrer la main.

-**Alors là je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas**, lui dis-je tout en lui serrant la main, **contente de vous rencontrer.**

**-Rose Brown c'est ça? Ravi de pouvoir rencontrer ma remplaçante! Je suis ici pour deux jours et je cherche justement un dossier, peut-être que vous savez où il est ?**

**-Surement**, déclarai-je en ouvrant la porte, **les dossiers n'ont pas beaucoup changé de place alors faites comme chez vous.**

Il commença à chercher dans les armoires tandis que je posai mon sac et ma veste.

**-C'est un Seal qui est retenu en otage?**

**-Oui,** soupirai-je, **mais vous devez surement savoir à quel point c'est dur pour les nerfs.**

**-C'est pour le retrouver que tout le monde est en train de s'équiper dans la salle d'armement?**

Je le regardai attentivement, me demandant de quoi il parlait.

**-Je crois que je vais aller voir ce qui se passe**, m'exclamai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

**-C'est énervant n'est-ce pas de tout savoir à la dernière minute?**

Je souris car il avait parfaitement raison et cela ma rassurait de savoir qu'il était aussi passé par là. Je sortis et me dépêchai d'aller vers la salle d'armement. Ce que je craignais était bien en train de se réaliser: ils étaient là tous les quatre, avec leurs gilets par balle et toutes sortes d'armes étaient posées sur la table.

**-Rose!**, s'exclama Deeks, **comment tu vas ?**, demanda-t-il sur un ton absolument faux.

-**J'ai connu mieux. Si quelqu'un pouvait prendre la peine de m'expliquer ce qui se passe, ce serait aimable.**

Toutes ces armes sorties me mettaient à cran et me faisaient peur.

**-On a repéré l'endroit où ils retiennent l'otage**, m'expliqua Kensi, **un endroit reculé dans le désert.**

J'angoissais déjà à l'idée de les savoir là-bas, imaginant les pires scénarios. Apparemment ma tête reflétait mon état d'esprit car Sam s'empressa d'ajouter qu'il n'avait pas s'inquiéter. Ils commencèrent à quitter la salle et je leur fis promettre de faire attention. Il ne restait plus que Callen qui avait volontairement trainé un peu.

-**Arêtes de t'inquiéter,** m'ordonna-t-il d'une voix parfaitement calme, **oublies pas que tu dois me dire ou tu étais ce midi.**

**-Arranges toi pour revenir en un seul morceau alors.**

Il finit par quitter la salle non sans oublier de me jeter un regard plein de sous-entendus. Cela ne faisait même pas une semaine que je sortais avec mais il comptait déjà tellement pour moi.

En attendant d'avoir des nouvelles, je m'étais réfugiée dans mon bureau tout en mangeant des muffins que Callen avait achetés ce matin. C'était difficile dans ces moments-là de s'occuper. J'avais surement déjà rangé mon pot de crayons une dizaine de fois et classé mes dossiers dans l'ordre alphabétique. Lorsque Nate arriva, je l'accueillis comme un sauveur. Il me proposa d'attendre ensemble et j'acceptai avec grand plaisir.

**-Alors tu te plais ici?**, me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

**-Oh que oui. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi mouvementé mais au moins chaque journée est unique,** expliquai-je en prenant un muffin, **tu en veux?**

Il accepta et nous continuions à parler de nos propres expériences. Je commençais à l'apprécier car c'était quelqu'un de calme et cela me réconfortait de savoir qu'il avait aussi des moments de doute.

**-J'ai une question indiscrète à poser.**

**-Pose-la**, l'incitai-je.

-**J'ai cru comprendre, mais attention je peux me tromper, qu' il y avait peut-être quelque chose entre toi et Callen.**

Je le regardais attentivement, me demandant comment il avait pu savoir ça et comment j'allais lui répondre.

**-Nous sommes proches on va dire, très proche.**

**-Pourtant Callen disait toujours qu'il ne sortait jamais avec un collègue de travail, mais après on n'est pas obligé d'en parler.**

Je voyais bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de connaître la réponse et de toute façon ça ne me coutait rien de lui dire.

**-J'ai eu beaucoup de mal au début avec cette fameuse règle,** expliquai-je, **mais j'ai fini par le convaincre même si parfois c'était un peu tendu entre nous.**

Nate semblait réfléchir à ce que je lui disais et je pensais que le sujet était clos.

**-Mais il te parle souvent de lui ou de son passé...**

**-Là-dessus nous sommes au point mort. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas obligé de m'en parler tout de suite mais plus le temps passe et plus j'ai l'impression qu'il ne le fera jamais**, avouai-je juste avant que mon portable sonne.

C'était Nell pour m'informait pour l'opération était sur le point de commencer.

Une fois dans la salle des opérations, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre une bonne nouvelle. J'entendais de temps en temps les voix de Callen ou de Sam et puis il y avait des coups de feu aussi ce qui me mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'en entendais mais là c'était différent, il y avait Callen. Nate et moi étions resté en retrait, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il y eut une longue série de tirs et de cris suivit d'un grand silence. Eric finit par se retourner et annonça:

**-Ils ont réussi!**

Je poussai un cri de joie tellement j'étais soulagée. Nate se contenta de sourire mais il semblait aussi content que moi.

-**Ils l'emmènent à l'hôpital pour être sûr que tout va bien. Sam demande si tu peux amener sa femme**, m'expliqua Nell.

J'acquiesçai avec joie car je n'avais qu'une envie: revoir Callen.

_(Une heure plus tard)_

Je venais de couper le moteur, car nous étions arrivés devant l'hôpital. Je jetais un coup d'oeil rapide à Karen pour m'assurer qu'elle ne pleurait plus. Lorsque je lui avais annoncé la bonne nouvelle, elle s'était effondrée dans mes bras et j'eus beaucoup de mal à contenir mes larmes. C'était des pleurs de joie qui montrait à quel point elle l'aimait.

-Prête?

-Je n'attends que ça, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Je lui souris et nous sortîmes de la voiture. Le trajet fut long jusqu'au deuxième étage mais lorsque j'aperçus Sam dans le couloir je sentis la pression redescendre car à côté de lui se trouver le mari de Karen qui apparemment allait très bien. Cette dernière courut jusqu'à lui et sauta dans ses bras. C'était dans ces moments-là que j'aimais mon métier. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire et mes yeux devinrent humides. J'essayai de penser à autre chose mais la visite de ma soeur ce midi me revint en mémoire et je versai ma première larme.

**-T'es si contente de me voir?**, ironisa Sam alors que je m'approchais de lui.

**-Trop d'émotions**, réussis-je à articuler, **et les autres?**

**-Kensi et Deeks sont surement rentrés au bureau avec Callen qui ne doit pas tarder à venir me rendre ma voiture.**

**-Tu lui as prêté ta voiture?**, m'étonnai-je

**-J'y ai pas pensé sur le coup et je commence à regretter!**

Karen et son mari furent autorisés à sortir et nous décidions d'aller attendre devant l'hôpital. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, il arriva enfin et je réussis à me contenir pour ne pas lui sauter dans les bras. Sam trouva vite une excuse pour nous laisser seul ce qui me permis de prendre Callen dans mes bras.

**-Si tu savais à quel point je me suis inquiétée! Ce soir je t'amène jusque chez moi et je te jure que je te garde toute la nuit!**

Pour seule réponse il m'embrassa et j'eus l'impression d'être la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

_(20h00)_

Nous étions rentrés manger chez moi et Callen me racontais comment il avait repéré le Seal. J'étais assise dans le canapé à côté de lui, son bras m'encerclant comme s'il ne voulait pas que je parte.

**-Alors t'étais où ce midi?**

**-Si tu savais!,** m'exclamai-je en me relevant pour lui faire face, j**e suis officiellement la marraine la plus heureuse de monde! J'ai mangé avec ma soeur, mon filleul et mon beau-frère qui m'ont annoncé qu'ils déménageaient à Los Angeles**, expliquai-je rapidement, **et tu sais pas la suite? Moi, Rose Brown, qui a le filleul le plus mignon de toute la terre, et qui sort avec le plus bel homme du NCIS,** énumérai-je alors que ma voix montait dans les aigus**, je vais être à nouveau tata!**

Si Callen ne me connaissait pas, il m'aurait surement pris pour une folle. J'étais debout, les larmes aux yeux avec un grand sourire.

**-Tu te rends compte, je vais pouvoir voir mon filleul tous les week-ends et bientôt j'aurais une nièce ou un neveu, t'imagine un peu?**

**-Vu que je n'ai pas de nièce, ni de neveu, c'est un compliqué à imaginer mais si ça te rend heureuse alors je suis content aussi. **

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser et m'empressai d'ajouter:

**-J'espère bien que t'es content parce que j'ai mis une bouteille de champagne au frigo!**

Je me levai pour aller la chercher ainsi que deux verres.

**-Alors comme ça tu me considères comme le plus bel homme du NCIS?**, demanda-t-il en souriant.

**-Oh que oui,** m'exclamai-je en m'asseyant sur lui, e**t je crois même que je vais te séquestrer dans mon appartement pour une durée indéterminée!**

**-Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse**, s'étonna Callen alors que je sentais sa main remonter le long de ma cuisse.

-**Mais tu es en partie responsable**, rétorquai-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

La soirée promettait d'être belle...


	20. Chapter 20

Coucou!

Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, j'ai vraiment honte! Je vous promet de mettre la suite plus rapidement et encore merci pour vos reviews :P

Pour répondre à Neko je ne connais pas d'autres sites avec des fics sur Callen ou alors je lis celles en anglais. Mais je vais aller voir celle que tu m'as conseillé avec plaisir :P

…...

_(Trois mois plus tard)_

Cela faisait trois mois que je sortais avec Callen et tout allait bien. Au bureau nous étions de simples collègues de travail mais sinon nous étions souvent chez moi. Je l'aimais de plus en plus et je me demandais comment j'avais pu attendre autant de temps avant de l'embrasser. Nous avions fini par trouver nos petites habitudes mais cela ne nous empêchait pas de nous disputer de temps en temps. Nous étions samedi et par conséquent je pouvais rester chez moi toute la journée. Callen dormait chez lui car nous avions besoin parfois de rester un peu seul ce qui me permettait de ranger mon appartement et de voir mon filleul. Je venais tout juste de finir de m'habiller quand on toqua à la porte. Je supposais que c'était Callen même si ça me paraissait étrange. Mais en ouvrant la porte je pus constater que c'était bien lui mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il entra sans même me dire bonjour ni même m'embrasser ce qui m'inquiéta encore plus.

**-Il faut que je te parle**, m'annonça-t-il en déposant une boîte sur la table, **ce sont des gaufres.**

Je restai silencieuse, cherchant ce que j'avais bien pu faire.

-**Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose?**

**-Je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles**, lui dis-je un peu perdue.

**-Je sais pas**, s'exclama-t-il sur un ton agacé, **ton anniversaire par exemple?**

Je le regardai un peu perplexe. Mon anniversaire était dans une semaine mais je pensais qu'il le savait.

**-Attends-je te ne l'ai pas dit?**, m'étonnai-je.

**-Je l'ai appris hier par Kensi.**

Je posai une main sur ma bouche et le regardai avec de grands yeux. D'un côté je me demandais comment deux personnes qui sortaient ensemble depuis trois mois pouvaient ne pas savoir les dates d'anniversaire mais de l'autre il y avait un problème. Callen ne connaissait pas le jour de son anniversaire alors c'était surement pour ça que je n'avais pas dit le mien. Je me mis tout doucement à sourire en comprenant la situation.

**-Tu pouvais pas m'appeler pour le dire?**

**-J'ai failli hier soir mais en voyant qu'il était minuit je me suis abstenu. Tu as quoi à dire pour ta défense?**

Je ne trouvai aucune réponse et par chance le portable de Callen sonna! Sur le coup je remerciai la personne qui téléphonait mais au fur et à mesure je vis le visage de Callen s'assombrir. Je commençais à craindre le pire et que mon samedi était surement foutu. Dès qu'il raccrocha il me demanda de me dépêcher de prendre une veste.

**-Deeks a des ennuis**, m'expliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

**-C'est grave?**

Callen me répondit qu'Hetty n'avait donné que peu de détails au téléphone. J'attrapais une gaufre au passage pour calmer mes nerfs tout en me préparant au pire.

Kensi et Sam étaient déjà là et je remarquai à quel point leur visage était tendu. Sur l'écran étaient affichées des dizaines de photos de cadavres.

**-Il y a eu une fusillade hier soir dans un quartier de Los Angeles entre un groupe de voleurs bien connus et le FBI. Le numéro deux de ce gang a reçu une balle dans la jambe**, expliqua Eric tout en montrant les photos, **ils nous demandant de leur envoyer un médecin immédiatement.**

**-Mais pourquoi nous?**, demanda Callen qui semblait aussi perdu que moi.

**-Pour ça**, répondit Eric en affichant nue nouvelle photo.

On pouvait voir Deeks, menotté sur une chaise dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas.

**-D'un côté on nous demande d'envoyer un médecin sinon Deeks en subira les conséquences, et de l'autre le FBI qui veut absolument mettre la main sur le chef de ce gang.**

Nous étions mal et aussi coincés. Je tentais de réfléchir à une quelconque solution mais je finis mais il était évident que nous étions dans une impasse.

**-Qu'en pense Hetty?**, questionna Callen.

**-Elle se charge de retenir quelque temps le FBI et elle veut parler à Rose d'ailleurs.**

Tout le monde se retourna et je me sentis un peu seule. Une petite voix commença à me dire que c'était moi qu'on allait envoyer pour soigner le blessé et cette idée était loin de me rassurer. Je sortis de la salle et descendis les escaliers en tentant de garder mon calme. Hetty m'attendait à son bureau et me demanda de m'asseoir.

-**Mademoiselle Rose, je suppose que Monsieur Beale a eu le temps de vous mettre au parfum et vous avez surement compris que je compte vous envoyer en tant que médecin. Je n'aime pas céder aux exigences des malfaiteurs mais la vie de l'agent Deeks est en jeu. Je peux compter sur votre entière coopération?**

J'acquiesçai attendant la suite avec appréhension.

**-L'agent Blye et l'agent Hannah sont déjà informée et vous savez que quelles que soit les proentestations de l'agent Callen c'est pour moi que vous travaillez,** me dit-elle fermement.

Je compris où elle voulait en venir: Callen n'allait pas apprécier que l'on m'envoie et mon rôle était de le persuader.

**-J'ai préparé pour vous une veste et une paire de boucles d'oreilles, chacune équipée d'un micro et d'une petite caméra. Une fois enfilées vous me rejoindrez dans la salle des opérations, **m'ordonna-t-elle.

J'assimilais tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire et partis chercher la veste la boule au ventre. Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec Callen et l'idée d'être contre lui ne me plaisait pas. Je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais pouvoir dire tout en enfilant la veste et les boucles d'oreilles. Déjà qu'il m'en voulait ce matin pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu que mon anniversaire était dans une semaine, alors maintenant! Je respirai un grand coup et me dirigeai vers la salle des opérations. Je rentrai discrètement mais je ne pus éviter le regard noir de Callen. Je fis comme si de rien n'était et écoutait les explications d'Hetty. On devait me déposer dans une forêt très éloignée de Los Angeles et marcher sur un petit kilomètre avant que quelqu'un vienne me récupérer.

**-Une fois là-bas vous jouez votre rôle de médecin et pendant ce temps nous trouverons un moyen de vous sortir de là ainsi que Monsieur Deeks. Des questions?**

Après un court silence, elle poursuivit:

**-Qui veut avoir l'honneur d'aller déposer Mademoiselle Brown?**

**-C'est moi qui irai la conduire**, s'exclama Callen sur un ton ferme.

Je me sentais à la fois rassurée et anxieuse car il était une des rares personnes à pouvoir me calmer mais il paraissait tellement en colère que je redoutais le moment où nous serions seuls. Une fois les explications terminées, je sortis préparer mallette de secours, priant pour que tout se passe bien.

_(Une heure plus tard)_

Nous roulions depuis dix minutes et Callen n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Il devait surement se contenir pour éviter de me hurler dessus car il avait bien vu que j'avais peur.

**-Pourquoi tu as accepté d'y aller?**, s'exclama-t-il, o**n aurait pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre!**

**-C'est à moi d'y aller. Tu aurais préféré envoyer un médecin sans expérience?**

Il souffla et je vis sa mâchoire se contractait.

**-Moi aussi j'ai eu peur quand tu es parti chercher ce Seal dans le désert ou quand tu t'es fait enlever! Mais c'est ton métier alors je fais avec**, expliquai-je, **tout se passera bien.**

Il préféra garder le silence et je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui car au fond je commençais à me dire qu'il avait des risques pour que je ne revienne pas ou alors dans un sale état. Nous roulâmes encore pendant trente minutes avant d'arriver à l'entrée de la forêt. Une fois le moteur coupé, il y eut un long silence et aucun de nous deux n'osaient bouger. J'aurais voulu m'enfuir avec lui à l'autre bout du monde mais il y avait Deeks. Je revoyais encore le regard de Kensi lors de mon départ, un regard qui en disait long sur son attachement à Deeks. Je m'apprêtai à ouvrir la porte quand Callen, tout en fixant le chemin devant nous, m'avoua:

**-J'ai peur pour toi. Ils ont besoin d'un médecin pour soigner l'un des leurs, mais une fois que ce sera fait, on n'a aucune certitude qu'ils ne te tueront pas. Ils n'ont aucun intérêt à te garder par la suite.**

J'avais essayé de ne pas penser à cette option mais il fallait voir la vérité en face.

**-Je suis...terrorisé,** lui assurai-je en le regardant dans les yeux, et **si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je partirais en courant de l'autre côté du monde. C'est pour Deeks que je fais ça.**

**-Comment tu peux être sûr que tout ira bien?**

**-Parce que je te fais confiance,** lui rétorquai-je, **parce que je sais que tu sauras ma retrouver à temps**.

Je sortis de la voiture sentant que mon coeur battait la chamade. Callen sortit à son tour et nous nous retrouvâmes devant le sentier.

**-Toujours sûr d'y aller?**, me demanda-t-il une dernière fois.

**-Je t'attendrais**, lui assurai-je, **je sais que tu y arriveras, tu t'en sors toujours.**

Je le pris dans mes bras et je me sentais plus calme une fois ses mains dans mon dos. Je mis fin à notre étreinte et je commençai à marcher sur le sentier. La peur revenait au fur et à mesure que j'avançais et après une quarantaine de pas le sentier tournait pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Je me retournais et aperçus Callen qui n'avait pas bougé. Je lui souris une dernière fois et continua mon chemin. À partir de maintenant j'étais seule mais je ne pensais qu'à une seule personne, car je savais qu'au fond je l'aimais.


	21. Chapter 21

Coucou tout le monde!

Comme promit le chapitre suivant, je vous laisse découvrir ce qui va arriver à Rose :D

…...

Lorsque j'étais jeune, j'allais au lycée à pied. Par conséquent un petit kilomètre était une chose facile à faire pour moi. Mais cette fois c' était différent. J'avais l'impression que ce sentier ne se finissait jamais. En temps normal, j'aurais surement pris le temps de pouvoir admirer ces arbres et ces fleurs mais là je marchais rapidement en fixant le sol. J'essayais de me calmer en pensant aux gens que j'aimais et aux fous rires que j'avais pu avoir avec ma soeur mais ça ne changeait rien. J'entendis du bruit derrière moi et je mis à vérifier à ajuster ma veste ainsi que mes boucles d'oreilles. Je pris de profonde inspiration et priais pour que tout se passe bien. Je vis une main avec un morceau de tissu se plaquait sur ma bouche et des mains m'agrippaient les épaules. Une forte odeur de produit chimique émanait du tissu et mes paupières devinrent de plus en plus lourdes. Je luttais pour rester éveiller mais en quelques secondes je sombrais.

La phase de réveil après une opération était toujours longue et difficile et c'était exactement ce que je ressentais. Mes yeux étaient encore fermés mais je pouvais sentir que j'étais allongée sur un sol froid et humide. Mes membres étaient engourdies et je me rappelais tout doucement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce qui me perturba encore plus c'est que je n'avais plus ma veste! Je levai une main au niveau de mon oreille pour constater que mes boucles d'oreilles étaient encore là.

-**Rose?**

La voix me semblait familière et il me fallut un effort considérable pour trouver à qui appartenait cette voix. J'ouvris mes yeux et aperçus Deeks, assis sur la chaise et en bon état. Je voulus me relever mais une de mes mains était attachée à un tuyau.

-Tu vas bien?, m'empressai-je de demander tout en me relevant légèrement.

-**Pour l'instant oui et toi?**

**-J'ai encore un peu de mal à retrouver mes esprits**, avouai-je.

**-Je pensais pas que quelqu'un viendrait, Hetty a toujours refusé de céder face à ce genre de personne.**

**-Pas quand la vie d'un de ses agents est en jeu, pourquoi t'as eu le droit à une chaise toi?,** pestai-je car j'avais mal partout.

**-Parce que j'ai le privilège d'être resté ici plus longtemps que toi**, rétorqua Deeks en souriant, **d'ailleurs quelqu'un devrait vite venir te chercher.**

**-Et ma veste?**

**-Ils t'ont fouillé.**

Je préférais ne rien dire à Deeks sur la double fonction de ma boucle d'oreille et imaginait Nelle et Eric derrière leur écran en train de voir que Deeks allait bien.

**-Comment tu fais pour rester aussi tranquille?**, lui demandai-je.

-**C'est pas la première fois que je me trouve en mauvaise posture et puis je préfère que ce soit moi qui soit assis sur cette chaise,** expliqua-t-il alors qu'une lueur de tristesse passa sur ses yeux.

**-Vaut mieux toi que Kensi, **déclarai-je en passant à leur relation si compliquée.

Il ne répondit pas mais je savais que j'avais vu juste. Mes pensées se dirigèrent vers mon filleul et j'essayais d'imaginer ce qu'il était en train de faire. Je pouvais entendre son rire ce qui me permit d'oublier quelques instants où j'étais. Je me revoyais jouer avec ma soeur avec nos poupées et maintenant elle allait devenir maman pour la deuxième fois. C'est dingue comment la vie passait vite! Je me demandais où je serais dans dix ans et je m'imaginais parfaitement aux côtés de Callen. Je fus sortis de mes pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer un homme d'une quarantaine aussi musclé que Sam. Il s'approcha de moi, m'enleva les menottes et me souleva à la seule force de ses bras. Je lançai un regard à Deeks qui semblait aussi inquiet que moi et je fus entrainé en dehors de la pièce. L'homme me tenait par les poignets et me trainait le long d'un couloir. Il finit par s'arrêter devant une porte et m'entraina à l'intérieur d'une pièce. Ma mallette de secours était là, ainsi que le blessé dont la cuisse était ensanglantée. Je repris doucement mes esprits pendant que l'armoire à glace s'asseyait dans un coin de la pièce. Je m'approchai pour examiner la blessure et me sentis un peu mieux quand je vis que la balle n'avait fait aucun dégât, il suffisait juste de l'enlever et de recoudre. Je pris une profonde respiration et commençai.

(_Une heure plus tard)_

L'homme que je soignais ne bougeait pas. Il attendait patiemment et me lançait un regard noir quand il avait trop mal. Je venais de terminer et lui expliquai qu'il fallait attendre un peu avant de marcher mais il m'ignora et se mit debout non sans grimacer. L'autre homme l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie et j'entendis leur conversation:

**-Je fais quoi d'elle?**

**-Tu t'en débarrasse, jette-la d'une falaise ou colle-lui une balle mais laisse pas trainer son corps.**

J'étais figé par la peur. Comment j'avais pu croire que je m'en sortirais? Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant une quelconque sortie mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence: c'était trop tard pour moi. J'avais la voix de Callen qui résonnait dans ma tête et j'espérais que ma boucle d'oreille fonctionnait encore. Ils avaient dû aussi entendre la conversation et j'espérais qu'ils avaient pu nous repérer. L'homme revint cette fois-ci avec du gros ruban adhésif et je mis à reculer pour l'éviter. Malheureusement pour moi, il m'attrapa le bras et le tordit pour que je finisse agenouillé à terre. Il paraissait déterminé et son regard me glaça. Il me plaqua un bout d'adhésif sur la bouche et me prit les mains pour les attachées. J'aurais voulu crier, hurler mais je pouvais plus bouger mes lèvres. Je tentais tant bien que mal de me débattre mais je me pris un coup de pied dans l'abdomen qui me coupa la respiration. Il m'obligea à me relever et me traina dans le couloir. Je laissais les larmes couler car de toute façon je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Il ouvrit une porte et je fus éblouie par la lumière. Je sentis de l'air dans mes cheveux et je pu voir qu'on était dehors, dans une espèce de cour complètement abandonnée. Il se dirigea jusqu'à une voiture et ouvrit le coffre. Il ne comptait pas me mettre la-dedans? Je me mis à protester mais il me souleva du sol et lâcha dedans. Avant que ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il referma le coffre et je me retrouvai dans le noir.

J'étais désespérée et alors que le moteur se mit en route, les larmes redoublèrent. J'avais eu tort de croire que tout se passerait bien mais en même temps je n'avais pas eu le choix. Je tentais de me calmer et mes pensées se dirigèrent vers Callen. Il y avait tant de choses que j'aurais aimé lui dire mais la première chose était surement que je l'aimais et que je n'avais jamais ressentie de telle chose pour un homme. Je n'avais pas osé lui dire craignant de lui faire peur et maintenant il était surement trop tard.

Je ne sais pas combien depuis combien de temps nous roulions mais c'était pour moi une éternité. La voiture finit par ralentir et s'arrêter. Lorsque le moteur fut coupé je tendis l'oreille pour tenter de savoir où on était. Je sentis une porte claquée et je compris qu'il venait me chercher mais il ne se passa rien. Je réussis à identifier le bruit de fond comme étant celui des vagues. Petite minute! Il ne comptait pas pousser la voiture dans l'eau? Je voulus bouger mais j'étais complètement coincée et je commençais à paniquer. Après un long silence le coffre s'ouvrit et je fermai mes yeux, éblouie par tant de luminosité.

**-Elle est là!**

J'ouvris mes yeux pour apercevoir les yeux de Callen. Il décolla tout doucement l'adhésif sur ma bouche et m'aida à me relever. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui se passait. Je blottis contre lui et me mis à pleurer. Il venait de me sauver la vie! Je ne savais pas comment il m'avait retrouvé et cela m'était bien à égal. Il m'assurait que je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter et que tout irait bien. Il finit par retirer l'adhésif sur mes mains.

**-Deeks.**.., murmurai-je.

**-Il va bien,** m'assura-t-il.

Il me reprit dans ses bras et je m'accrochai avec lui comme pour m'assurer que c'était bien réel.

**-J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais,** avouai-je entre deux sanglots.

Pour toute réponse il me serra encore plus dans ses bras et je compris qu'il avait eu peur lui aussi.

_(Deux heures plus tard)_

J'avais fini par trouver refuge dans la salle de sport, assise sur un banc et une tasse de thé dans les mains. Le reste de l'équipe était surement en train de remplir une tonne de papier ce qui me permit de m'isoler afin de me remettre tout doucement de cette journée. Mon regard était plongé dans le fond de ma tasse comme si j'allais pouvoir y lire l'avenir quand j'entendis quelqu'un entrait. J'aperçus Sam qui vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-**Ça fait du bien un peu de calme**, dit-il.

**-Je te le fais pas dire**, lui répondis-je tout en fixant le sol, **tu n'es pas encore rentré chez toi?**

**-J'allais y aller mais on m'a demandé de faire un détour par ici pour voir comment tu allais.**

**-Tu pourras dire à Callen que je vais parfaitement bien**, lui répondis-je en souriant.

**-Il s'inquiète pas mal**, m'expliqua-t-il**, mais surtout évite de lui répéter ce que je viens te dire.**

Je lui promis de garder le silence et lui assura que j'allais bien.

**-Pourtant j'ai l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse.**

**-Je déteste quand tu as raison**, lâchai-je alors qu'il éclata de rire, **après ce qui s'est passé je me suis remise en question.**

**-Et donc?**

**-Je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais Callen et ça m'a presque effrayé.**

**-Va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qu'il y a de bizarre là-dedans, tout le monde sait que tu aimes Callen!**

**-J'ai jamais aimé un homme à ce point**, avouai-je, **si tu pouvais oublier tout ce que je viens te dire**, lui demandai-je en réalisant c**e que je venais de lui avouer, tu ne devais pas rentrer chez toi?**

Il se mit à sourire et se leva et m'assura qu'il avait déjà tout oublié. Il me laissa seule, perdue dans mes pensées.


	22. Chapter 22

Coucou!

Voilà le chapitre suivant qui est un peu plus romantique :P

Bonne lecture

…_..._

_(20h)_

Callen avait décidé de rester chez moi car, même s'il ne disait rien, je voyais bien qu'il s'inquiétait, un peu trop à mon goût. Nous étions assis dans le canapé, occupé à manger un repas chinois que nous avions été cherché sur le chemin du retour. Callen avait déjà mangé la moitié de son assiette mais moi j'étais occupée à jouer avec une nouille dans mon assiette car j'étais loin d'avoir faim. Je savais que j'étais surement encore sous le choc de ce qu'il s'était passé mais il y avait autre chose. Je réalisais à quel point je m'étais attachée à Callen et que je ne pouvais même pas imaginer qu'on puisse un jour se quitter.

**-Si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse depuis tout à l'heure? Il s'est passé quelque chose ou je suis censé savoir quelque chose?,** demanda Callen en prenant mon assiette et en la posant sur la table.

**-Il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas prendre peur après ce que je vais te dire.**

Il me regarda attentivement et me promit de rester calme.

**-Je crois...enfin je suis presque sûr que je tiens énormément à toi et j'ai peur que toi non.**

Ce que je venais de dire était complètement absurde.

**-Tu penses que je ne me suis pas inquiété aujourd'hui?,** dit-il sur un ton qui montrait que ça ne lui plaisait pas.

**-Attends-je me suis mal exprimée. Je me suis rendu compte que je ressentais des choses pour toi que je n'avais jamais ressentis pour aucun autre homme. Tu vois où je veux en venir?**

Il me regarda les sourcils froncés et je compris qu'il fallait que je sois plus clair.

-Pour résumé la situation, je crois que je t'aime et je n'ai jamais autant aimé un homme de toute ma vie.

Il y eut un long silence et je regrettais déjà ce que j'avais dit.

**-Oublie ce que je viens de dire**, finis-je par dire.

-**Non attend! C'est juste qu'on m'a rarement dit ce genre de chose!**

J'étais loin de m'attendre à cette réponse.

**-Alors là je sais plus trop quoi dire**, avouai-je.

**-Je n'ai jamais connu ma famille et je me suis habitué au fait que...je ne comptais pas énormément pour les gens. J'ai du mal à me dire que l'on puisse tomber amoureux d'une personne qui ne connaît même pas son prénom, sa date de naissance et sa famille.**

Alors là j'étais presque sous le choc. Dire que c'était moi qui me sentais mal au début! Je pensais qu'il prendrait peur mais j'étais loin de penser qu'il réagirait comme ça en évoquant son passé.

**-J'ai toujours pensé que ne pas connaître mon passé pouvait être un problème pour nous deux.**

**-Tu sais tu pourrais t'appeler Georges, Grégoire ou ce que tu veux, ça ne changerait rien au fait que...je t'aime.**

Cela me faisait bizarre de le dire et pourtant c'était la vérité.

**-C'est de toi que je suis tombée amoureuse, pas de ton prénom,** lui assurai-je.

J'avais l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait. Nous étions tous les deux assis l'un en face de l'autre dans le canapé comme si nous étions en pleine séance de psychanalyse.

**-Mais le fait que je te dise que je tiens énormément à toi, que j'ai presque les larmes aux yeux en pensant qu'un jour on pourrait se séparer, ne te fait pas peur?,** demandai-je étonnée.

**-Peur? C'est un peu exagéré non? On est plutôt bien ensemble non ?**

J 'hochai la tête tout doucement me disant que j'étais tombé sur un homme incroyable.

-**Il y a autre chose?**, demanda-t-il en voyant que je ne bougeais plus.

-**Non. Donc je me suis inquiété pour rien?**

**-Je crois bien**, affirma-t-il en me tendant mon assiette, **je suis sûr qu'on finira nos jours à deux, dans une maison près de la plage avec un chien, dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie, tu veux pas de chien?**, s'exclama-t-il en me voyant froncés les sourcils.

**-C'est toi qui t'en occupes alors,** plaisantai-je en commençant à manger mes nouilles, c**'était vraiment une drôle de journée. J'ai vraiment cru que c'était fini pour moi.**

Callen me regarda et je vis que même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, il avait pensé la même chose que moi.

-**Mais mon prince charmant est venue me sauver,** m'exclamai-je, **et je l'aime!**

Je posai mon assiette et m'approchai de Callen dont les yeux s'étaient assombris.

-**Et si tu me disais ce qui te tracassait**, lui dis-je en m'asseyant en tailleur à côté de lui.

-**Je me demandais ce que j'aurais fait si j'étais arrivée trop tard.**

**-La question ne se pose pas vu que je suis encore en vie**, dis-je en l'embrassant, c**rois-moi je compte bien rester à tes côtés encore longtemps.**

Je me calai contre lui, ma tête contre son torse tandis qu'une de ses mains se mit à caresser mes cheveux. Une soirée au calme, c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait après une telle journée.

_(Une semaine plus tard)_

Comme chaque samedi matin, j'étais seule. Mais je me réveillai le sourire aux lèvres car aujourd'hui c'était MON anniversaire! Je me permis de trainer un peu sous les draps. C'était ma journée et j'espérais que tous les truands de cette ville allait attendaient demain pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je finis par m'extirper du lit vers dix heures pour me préparer car je devais déjeuner chez ma soeur. Il me fallut plus longtemps que prévu car, pour mon grand bonheur, mon téléphone ne cessait de sonner. Kensi fut la première, suivi de très près par Deeks et enfin Sam. Il y eut ma mère qui se revoyait à la maternité mais aucune nouvelle de Callen. Il devait être occupé, me dis-je, et puis il a bien le droit de respirer aussi!

_(17H)_

Je venais tout juste de rentrer de chez ma soeur, dont le ventre commençait sérieusement à grossir. Elle m'avait offert une magnifique veste et j'avais eu le droit à un énorme gâteau. Mon filleul m'avait même attendu sur le pas de la porte avec une rose ainsi qu'un dessin. Après une telle journée je ne pouvais qu'être de bonne humeur. Mais en entrant dans mon appartement j'eus la surprise de constater que Callen était passé par là. Il y avait une petite lettre posée sur la table et je m'empressai de l'ouvrir.

Je passe te prendre à 19 h, sois prête!

G.

Je me mis à sourire bêtement et relis une deuxième fois le mot. Il fallait que j'aille me préparer et vite! Mais Callen m'avait préparé une seconde surprise: en entrant dans ma chambre il y avait une magnifique robe noire et une paire d'escarpins posés sur mon lit. La robe était magnifique, elle m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux et les escarpins étaient splendides. J'étais loin de m'attendre à ça et je me sentais presque comme une princesse.

_(20H)_

J'avais déjà diné avec un homme, mais là c'était tellement différent. Il était venu me chercher vêtu d'un costume noir qui lui allait parfaitement, encore mieux que la première fois où je l'avais vu en smoking. J'avais cru décerner une petite lueur dans ses yeux quand il m'avait vu ouvrir la porte et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Mais pour le moment c'est moi qui avais des étoiles dans les yeux. J'étais assise en face de Callen dans un restaurant en face de la plage.

**-Merci pour la robe et la paire d'escarpins**, déclarai en reposant mon verre de champagne, **j'étais loin de m'attendre à ça!**

**-Alors bon anniversaire,** dit-il en levant son verre, **comment va ta soeur?**

**-Magnifiquement bien. Elle m'a offert une superbe veste.**

**-Et la rose qui était dans ton salon? J'ai de la concurrence?**

**-Oh oui, un gentleman de cinq ans qui m'a en plus offert un dessin. Pas trop inquiet?**, plaisantai-je.

**-Alors j'espère que cela te plaira**.

Il sortit un petit sac et je vis immédiatement qu'il provenait d'une bijouterie. Je le regardais avec de grands yeux et me senti presque gênée.

**-Il ne va pas s'ouvrir tout seul,** plaisanta-t-il en resservant du champagne.

Je finis par prendre le paquet et en sortis un écrin rouge. Je l'ouvris et trônait à l'intérieur un magnifique bracelet en argent. Il était orné de roses et je fus touché de cette attention. J'en avais le souffle coupé et les larmes aux yeux. Callen se pencha et me prit l'écrin des mains pour sortir le bracelet. Il m'attrapa le poignet et accrocha le bracelet. Il m' allait tellement bien et je n'en revenais toujours pas.

**-Tu n'étais pas obligé...,** murmurai-je sans quitter des yeux le bracelet.

**-Encore un bon anniversaire,** dit-il en me tendant ma coupe de champagne, je crains que je n'ai plus de surprises maintenant, avoua-t-il.

**-Crois-moi tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux! Il est juste magnifique et je passe un anniversaire inoubliable! Et la soirée n'est pas terminée.**

**-Qu'est-ce-que je suis censé comprendre?**

**-Sur mon lit il n'y avait que cette robe. Par conséquent,** expliquai-je en me penchant légèrement vers Callen, **je ne porte absolument rien en-dessus.**

Je vis le regard de Callen s'agrandir et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

-**Si on passait directement au dessert?,** proposa-t-il.

J'éclatais de rire devant cet empressement si soudain. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour mon anniversaire.


	23. Chapter 23

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Merci pour vos reviews et voilà la suite :P_

_(Deux mois plus tard)_

Je fus réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par mon portable. Je sentis Callen bouger à côté de moi pour constater que pour une fois ce n'étais pas le sien qui sonnait mais bien le mien. Lorsque je vis le nom de mon beau-frère je commençai à m'inquiéter.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tom?**

**-Il faut que j'emmène ta soeur à l'hôpital...**

**-Quoi? Mais elle n'est qu'à sept mois et demi...**

**-C'est pour ça que je l'emmène. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un garde Jules.**

**-Amène-le ici, **lui dis-je en me levant subitement, **tu es où?**

**-Je suis là d'ici deux minutes.**

Mon cerveau s'était mis en marche en moins d'une minute. Callen s'était également levé et me regardait d'un air inquiet.

-**Tu peux te recoucher si tu veux, mon beau-frère doit passer déposer mon filleul**, expliquai-je avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je tentais de me rassurer en me disant qu'à sept mois et demi un bébé pouvait s'en sortir mais il allait devoir rester en couveuse. Ma pauvre soeur!

-**Si tu m'expliquais ce qui se passe exactement parce que là...**, proposa Callen qui sortait de la chambre encore endormie.

**-Ma soeur doit aller à l'hôpital, normalement ça ne devait pas arriver avant au moins un mois mais là...**

**-Donc ton filleul va arriver avec ton beau-frère?**

**-Si tu veux éviter les présentations tu peux rester dans la chambre.**

Je ne faisais même plus attention à ce que je disais et m'affairais à préparer la venue de mon filleul. Je vérifiais que la chambre était prête, que mon frigo n'était pas vide et j'en oubliais presque la présence de Callen qui, contrairement à moi, était parfaitement calme. Lorsque l'on sonna à la porte, je m'y précipitai et ouvris pour laisser entrer mon filleul qui avait l'air inquiet et mon beau-frère qui semblait encore plus inquiet. Ce dernier remarqua immédiatement que je n'étais pas seule mais vu l'urgence de la situation il se contenta de dire:

**-Tu passeras à la casserole plus tard, tout est dans son sac,** expliqua-t-il, e**t il y a aussi son sac d'école.**

**-T'inquiète pas je gère,** assurai-je, **fais un bisou à ma soeur et surtout tient moi au courant!**

Tom se retourna vers Jules pour lui demander d'être sage et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir. Mon filleul ne semblait pas trop comprendre ce qui se passait.

**-Alors mon loulou**, dis-je en me mettant à sa hauteur, **tu vas bien? Prêt à devenir un grand frère?**

Il hocha la tête et son regard se porta sur Callen. Il me prit la main et je compris qu'il avait un peu peur.

**-Le monsieur s'appelle Callen et c'est un de mes amis, lui expliquai-je, et je te rassure il ne mange pas de petits enfants,** plaisantai-je en me relevant, **maintenant on va aller faire dodo sinon demain tu seras fatigué pour aller à l'école**.

Je pris son sac et me dirigeai vers sa chambre sans oublier d'embrasser Callen au passage et en l'assurant qu'il pouvait aller dormir. Mon filleul semblait inquiet pour sa mère et je dus lui promettre de venir le réveiller si jamais j'avais des nouvelles. Je préférais pour le moment ne pas lui dire que sa soeur allait être surement en couveuse car il était assez anxieux comme ça. Je me doutais qu'il n'allait pas trouver le sommeil facilement et j'avais commencé à lui lire une histoire. C'était surement le moment que je préférais, j'étais assise avec lui dans son lit et sa tête était posée sur mon épaule. Je pouvais rester des heures avec lui et je me disais que ma soeur était vraiment chanceuse. Avoir des enfants n'avait jamais fait partis de mes projets car je ne me sentais pas prête pour une telle responsabilité, mais quand je voyais à quel point le sourire d'un enfant peut rendre heureux je me disais que j'avais raté quelque chose.

Une fois Jules endormi, j'éteignis la lumière et sortis de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Je fus surprise de constater que Callen ne dormait pas, bien au contraire! Il était assis dans le canapé, un dictionnaire de russe dans les mains. Mais lorsque je vis qu'il était quatre heures du matin, je compris qu'il n'irait plus se recoucher.

**-Ça te dérange pas si je reste?**, lui demandai-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

-**Tu vas pas te recoucher?**

**-Impossible, je suis tellement stressé que les heures vont me paraître très longues,** soufflai-je alors qu'il leva un de ses bras pour que je puisse me mettre contre lui.

**-J'aimerais bien te dire que tout ira bien mais je suis loin de m'y connaître. Si tu t'endors je te réveille à quelle heure?**

**-Six heures, j'ai promis à Jules qu'on irait manger des pancakes avant d'aller à l'école.**

**-Cette idée me plaît bien!**

**-Pas étonnant,** rigolai-je, **ton alimentation est centrée autour des pancakes et toutes autres choses sucrées comestibles.**

**-La prochaine fois je te louperai pas**, assura-t-il alors que j'éclatais de rire.

La présence de Callen m'apaisait mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ma soeur, espérant qu'elle allait bien.

(_Cinq heures plus tard)_

La présence de mon filleul avait un peu chamboulé mes habitudes. J'avais aidé un enfant de cinq ans qui ne tenait pas en place à s'habiller et préparer ses affaires mais heureusement pour moi, il adorait autant les pancakes que Callen et le petit-déjeuner se passa dans le calme. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais été le conduire à l'école et j'ai presque eu un pincement au coeur en le voyant partir avec son sac. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus c'était que mon beau-frère qui ne m'avait envoyé aucun message. J'attendais désespérément et m'imaginais déjà tout un tas de choses. En arrivant au bureau je croisai Hetty qui me demanda:

**-Vous n'avez rien à m'annoncer Mademoiselle Brown?**

Je m'apprêtais à lui demander quelques précisions quand mon portable sonna et que je vis qu'il s'agissait de Tom. Je relevai la tête pour me rendre compte qu'Hetty avait un léger sourire en coin.

**-Oui Tom?**

**-C'est une magnifique petite fille!**

Je regardai Hetty avec attention: elle l'avait su avant moi.

**-Aussi belle que ta soeur et elles vont toutes les deux très bien**, poursuivit-il alors que je suivais Hetty du regard, **et Jules va bien?**

**-Impeccable**, m'exclamai-je alors que je réalisais tout doucement que j'avais une nièce, **je passe le chercher à l'école ce soir et je viens vous voir! Fais-leur un gros bisou à toutes les deux!**

**-Pas de problème, je t'envoie des photos tout de suite!**

Je suis tata! J'étais tellement heureuse! Il fallait que je trouve Callen! Comme leur bureau était désert je me dirigeai vers la salle de sports et j'eus la surprise d'y trouver Callen en haut d'un mur d'escalade et Deeks occupé à se battre avec Sam. Ce fut Kensi qui remarqua ma présence en premier et courut vers moi pour avoir des nouvelles. Je fus fière de lui montrer les photos ce qui attira l'attention de Sam et de Deeks.

-**Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe**?, s'exclama Callen qui était toujours en haut.

Deeks me prit le portable des mains et s'exclama:

-**Ç****a y est t'es tonton!**

Kensi me devança et lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

**-Bah quoi? C'est presque ça, à moins que vous vouliez vraiment être pointilleux et par conséquent Callen ne pas être tonton vu qu'ils ne sont pas mariés mais...**

**-C'est bon Deeks**, lui assurai-je en reprenant mon portable, **on a compris.**

Tout le monde repartit à ses occupations et je m'approchai du mur pour attendre Callen qui était en train de descendre. Je lui montrai fièrement les photos de ma nièce.

-**J'ai également un service à te demander. Ce soir je passe à la maternité avec Jules et nous allons rentrer assez tard, est-ce-que tu pourrais préparer un plat de pâte?**

**-D'accord, je serais là pour six heures, je dois juste faire un truc avant**

J'étais en pleine contemplation de ma nièce et j'écoutais vaguement ce que me disait Callen.

**-Quel truc?**

**-C'est pas important.**

Je relevai la tête pour constater que son regard s'était assombris. Il n'ajouta rien et me laissa. J'avais l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode mais je commençais à bien connaître Callen et à mon avis quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais je n'eus le temps de me poser plus de question car Nell vint me prévenir qu'Hetty avait un dossier pour moi. Il fallait que je sache ce qui contrariait Callen et j'allais le découvrir.

(19h30)

En arrivant chez moi ce soir, j'avais encore des étoiles plein les yeux. Ma nièce était magnifique et même si je n'avais pu que toucher ses petits doigts car elle devait rester sous couveuse, je l'aimais déjà tellement! Mon filleul avait été un peu impressionné et il fallut lui expliquer que sa petite soeur était fragile. Quant à ma soeur, elle rayonnait! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'avais oublié Callen. En entrant dans mon appartement, je fus quand même contente de le trouver là. Ils nous attendaient avec un plat de pâtei pour le plus grand bonheur de Jules qui courut à table. Ce dernier, qui s'était habitué à la présence de Callen, ne cessait de parler de sa soeur et je ne pus en placer une de tout le repas. Lorsqu'il fut coucher, je m'effondrai sur le canapé et soupira:

**-Ce gamin est un vrai moulin à paroles! Merci pour le repas.**

J'avais scruté son visage durant le repas et j'avais remarqué qu'il semblait encore contrarié.

**-Si tu pouvais arrêter de me détailler comme ça, **dit-il en s'asseyant.

**-D'accord. Mais alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas et pas question de te défiler sur ce coup-là,** le prévins-je.

Il n'appréciait pas quand je lui demandais des explications mais bizarrement il accepta:

**-J'avais une soeur,** lâcha-t-il, **et avec tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui je me disais que j'aurais pu vivre la même chose. C'est pour ça que tout à l'heure je suis allée sur sa tombe et je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce que je sais que tu passes une bonne journée.**

Il regardait fixement le mur, évitant mon regard. Ce qu'il venait de me dire me surpris énormément car il ne m'avait jamais parlé de son passé et là, il m'avouait quelque chose sans même que je ne le supplie. Je me sentis presque coupable d'avoir étalé mon bonheur devant lui et il fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver mes esprits.

**-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt? J'aurais pu empêcher Jules de parler tout le temps...**

**-Ton filleul ne m'a pas dérangé, loin de là. Il m'a même changé les idées. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi je vais bien.**

**-Moi il m'a quand même donné mal à la tête,** avouai-je, **d'ailleurs ma soeur m'a demandé si c'était possible de garder Jules pour la semaine. Je lui ai dit que je te demanderai.**

Callen me regarda, perplexe.

**-Mon beau-frère c'est fait une joie de lui dire que je n'étais pas seule,** lui expliquai-je, **et je ne veux pas t'imposer mon filleul sans même te demander ton avis.**

**-Tu sais très bien qu'il peut rester, comme dirait Deeks je suis presque son tonton quand même!**

Je souris en repensant à ce moment et me calai contre Callen pour profiter du calme qui régnait dans mon appartement. Je méritais largement le titre de la femme la plus heureuse du monde!


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour tout le monde!

J'ai une question! Je ne sais pas si je dois continuer ma fiction car Callen et Rose sont ensemble ou alors je continue pour avoir quelques aperçues de leurs futurs? J'aimerais votre opinion parce que là je ne sais vraiment pas :P

En attendant voilà la suite!

_(Cinq jours plus tard)_

Ma soeur étant encore à l'hôpital, toute ma famille avait débarqué à Los Angeles. Sachant qu'ils seraient tous partis voir ma soeur, j'avais décidé de ne pas aller les voir tout de suite. De plus mon beau-frère n'avait pas encore eu le temps de préparer la chambre de ma nièce et j'avais décidé de m'en charger. Nous étions samedi après-midi et j'avais proposé à Kensi de venir m'aider car Callen devait aller voir un match de football avec Sam. Kensi avait accepté avec plaisir et j'étais passé la prendre pour aller chez ma soeur. Jules était également avec nous car il tenait absolument à participer à la décoration de la chambre de sa soeur. Jules étant en train de dessiner dans sa chambre, Kensi et moi étions tranquillement en train de faire rangement et je décidai que c'était un bon moment pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait entre elle et Deeks.

**-J'ai du mal à me dire qu'il y a deux mois j'ai failli mourir**, avouai-je en disposant des peluches dans le berceau.

**-Pour faire partie du NCIS il faut au moins avoir frôlé la mort une fois**, plaisanta-t-elle en posant des vêtements dans une commode.

**-Je crois que c'est devenu une habitude pour vous, Deeks est resté tellement calme comme si tout allait bien! Sa présence était rassurante.**

**-Deeks est un bon coéquipier.**

**-Et un bon ami,** ajoutai-je.

Comme je m'y attendais Kensi garda le silence.

-**Ça doit être horrible de savoir que la vie de son coéquipier est en jeu.**

**-On était vraiment sous pression.**

C'était vraiment une réponse très évasive mais j'étais loin d'être découragé.

**-Il m'a avoué qu'il préférait que ce soit lui, assis sur une chaise, qu'une autre personne. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une personne en particulier.**

**-Je t'arrête tout de suite il n'y a rien entre Deeks et moi, **s'exclama Kensi en pointant vers moi un doigt accusateur.

-**Mais bien sûr, c'est comme si je disais que Callen et moi étions juste amis**, plaisantai-je, alors?

Elle n'osait pas me regarder et elle préféra me tourner le dos.

**-Je sais que c'est jamais facile d'en parler et qu'on pense que la meilleure solution est de se voiler la face. Pendant un moment, je me suis même dit que rester à Los Angeles était une mauvaise idée**, avouai-je tout en triant des habits, **mais maintenant je me rends compte à quel point j'étais idiote.**

**-Comment tu t'es rendu compte que c'était le bon?**

La question méritait que j'y réfléchisse un peu.

**-Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon mais je sais que je l'aime. Il a fallu que je frôle la mort pour m'en rendre compte. C'est dingue je suis experte en comportement et j'arrive même pas à analyser mes propres sentiments!**

**-Comment as-tu que Callen t'aimait?**

**-Je n'en étais pas sûre,** lui expliquai-je alors que nous avions stoppé nos activités, **mais il faut savoir prendre des risques. Maintenant je me dis que je me verrais passer le reste de mes jours avec lui et je pense que c'est réciproque.**

**-Il est heureux**, assura Kensi, **ça se voit.**

Nous retournions à nos occupations et je sentis que notre petite conversation avait un peu perturbé Kensi et j'en étais plutôt fière. Une fois la chambre prête, j'avais proposé à Kensi un chocolat chaud accompagné de toutes sortes de biscuits et bonbons. Mon filleul fit son apparition ( l'appel de l'estomac surement) et mangea avec nous.

**-Marraine c'est quoi que t'as écrit sur le tableau?**

Il montra un tableau à craie sur lequel étaient habituellement écrites les courses.

-Bi**envenue à la maison Lily, et j'ai signé en écrivant mon nom et le tien**, expliquai-je en le montrant.

**-Pourquoi t'as pas mis Tonton pancakes?**

J'avais toujours compris mon filleul mais là je ne voyais vraiment pas de qui il parlait et Kensi ne paraissait pas comprendre non plus.

-**C'est qui Tonton pancakes?**, finis-je par demander.

Jules souffla et leva les yeux au ciel comme s'il semblait désespéré.

**-Bah c'est Callen! Il mange tout le temps des pancakes.**

Kensi fit tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas éclater de rire tandis que je regardais mon filleul avec de grands yeux. D'un côté je trouvais ce surnom tellement amusant et représentatif de la personne mais d'un autre côté je craignais que le mot « tonton » ne fasse peur à Callen. Et puis tant pis! Je trouvais ça tellement drôle que je ne pus m'empêcher de féliciter Jules pour son imagination et décidai d'ajouter Tonton pancakes sur le tableau.

_(2h00 du matin)_

Jules et moi avions donc passé la soirée à deux car Callen était à son match avec Sam. Nous avions regardé Le Roi Lion avec un sac de pop corn et nous avions raté la fin du film car le marchand de sable était passé par là. Je dormais paisiblement dans mon lit, quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et identifia la personne comme étant Callen.

**-C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres?**, plaisantai-je en ouvrant mes yeux.

**-C'est loupé pour la discrétion.**

**-C'était bien?**, demandai-je en m'essayant dans mon lit.

**-On a gagné.**

**-Et t'es à combien de bières?**

**-Vaut mieux pas que tu saches**, m'assura-t-il en s'allongeant à côté de moi, **ça c'est bien passé cette après-midi?**

**-Impeccable**, dis-je en souriant en pensant à mon filleul, **j'ai découvert que Jules avait une imagination débordante. Tu devineras jamais le surnom qu'il te donne.**

Après un court silence, Callen fit quelques propositions mais je finis par lui dire.

**-Donc ton filleul m'associe à des pancakes.**

Je me contentai de sourire car au fond j'étais soulagé qu'il ne le prenne pas mal.

**-Mais je te rassure, il vient rarement plus d'une journée donc tu devrais échapper à ce surnom.**

**-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas venir plus souvent?**

**-Parce qu' un gamin de cinq ans ça a besoin d'espace et mon appartement est loin d'être immense!**

Pensant que la conversation était close, je me retournai et fermai les yeux.

**-Quand tu dis qu'il a besoin d'espace, tu penses à une maison?**

**-Je pense à tout ce qui pourrait être plus grand qu'ici.**

**-Alors j'ai peut-être une solution,** dit-il subitement, t**u as des meubles tout neuf et j'ai une maison.**

Je me retournai pour être sûr que je ne rêvais pas. Je devais surement me faire de fausses idées, il n'était pas en train de me proposer d'aller vivre chez lui? Voyant que je n'avais aucune réaction, il poursuivit:

**-Je te demande pas de venir vivre dès demain**, me rassura-t-il, **mais on pourrait tout doucement emménager chez moi. Mais on a le temps, on peut même attendre encore un peu si tu veux.**

Comme nous étions plongés dans le noir, je n'arrivais pas à discerner les expressions de son visage ce qui m'empêchait de savoir s'il était vraiment sérieux.

**-Rose j'ai l'impression de parler tout seul là!**

**-Désolé, tu peux me répéter ce que tu viens de dire? Ou attend je vais chercher un papier et un stylo pour que tu me le mettes par écrit et que tu me le signes parce que là j'ai un peu de mal.**

Je m'étais assise sur le lit en tailleur, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Et si jamais on se quittait un jour? Je me posais tout un tas de questions et je n'avais plus aucune envie de dormir.

**-Rose normalement c'est moi qui ne dors pas la nuit,** déclara calmement Callen.

**-Mais tu te rends compte de la bombe que tu viens de lâcher?**, m'exclamai-je, **j'ai pas dit que j'étais contre mais c'est un truc de dingue.**

**-Pour ce soir tu oublies tout**, me demanda-t-il en m'obligeant à me rallonger.

Il encercla un de ses bras autour de ma taille et me rapprocha le plus possible de lui. Aller vivre chez lui? Pourquoi pas, après tout s'il me le proposait c'est qu'il devait me faire confiance et que lui aussi se voyait bien vivre avec moi.

_(Deux jours plus tard)_

Mon filleul était repartis hier ce qui avait laissé un grand vide chez moi. Pas de pancakes au petit déjeuner et personne à conduire à l'école. Ma vie semblait avoir repris son cours sauf que ça n'allait pas durer. Hetty nous avait tous convoqué dans la salle des opérations ce qui sous-entendait qu'une grosse enquête nous attendait.

**-Je vous ai tous convoqué mais cette enquête ne concerne vraiment que deux personnes. Une mission de surveillance nous a été confiée. Ce monsieur,** dit-elle alors qu'une photo s'affichait, **Tony Delambra est accusé de toutes sortes de trafic: drogue, armes mais aussi matériel militaire. Il a la particularité de ne jamais sortir de chez lui ou très peu. Il est extrêmement difficile de connaître ses déplacements. C'est pour cela que deux d'entre vous iront vivre sous couvertures dans une maison proche de la sienne. Je veux un rapport au moindre mouvement. Monsieur Beale, montrez à Mademoiselle Brown et Monsieur Deeks leurs nouvelles identités.**

Petite minute? C'était moi qui avais été mis sur le coup? Avec Deeks?

**-Petite chanceuse, on va encore être marié**!, s'exclama Deeks.

**-Pas vraiment, **intervint Eric, **vous serez Laurel et Andrew MacConnor et vous êtes frères et soeurs.**

Deeks se décomposa sur place.

-**Euh attends on peut pas être frère et soeur!**

**-Moi je trouve que c'est pas mal,** assura Sam, **je trouve même qu'il y a un air de ressemblance.**

**-Alors là je vous arrête tout de suite, je suis sûr qu'on passerait mieux si on été marié et...**

**-Monsieur Deeks**, dites-moi si je me trompe, **mais je ne pense pas vous avoir demandé votre avis**, intervint Hetty.

Deeks préféra se taire et Eric put continuer:

-**Vous êtes tous les deux dans la finance, possédez un cabinet et aidez plusieurs entreprises. Et vous venez d'acheter cette maison,** expliqua Eric en faisant apparaître la photo d'une magnifique villa.

Je ne pensais qu'avoir une telle maison était possible. Cette surveillance avait presque des airs de vacances si ce n'était que certaines personnes ne paraissaient pas du tout emballées. Kensi et Callen n'avaient pas prononcés un mot et leur visage semblaient fermés.


	25. Chapter 25

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Pardon pour le retard :D mais voilà la suite, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre! Je vous rassure je n'abandonne pas Rose c'est juste que je vais en commencer une autre sur la vie de Rose et Callen après avoir emménagé ensemblae :D_

_Bonne lecture!_

…_..._

_(Trois heures plus tard)_

**-Alors ma soeur chérie d'amour tu fais quoi à manger?**

J'étais assise sur la terrasse, un livre dans les mains, jetant un coup d'oeil de temps en temps vers la maison en face qui était celle de Delambra. J'enlevai mes lunettes de soleil pour regarder Deeks dans les yeux et surtout pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas à son service.

**-Je vois**, dit-il en baissant les yeux, **tu es allergique à un quelconque aliment?**

J'explosai de rire devant son changement de ton et lui répondis que non.

**-Du mouvement de l'autre côté de la rue?**

**-Rien du tout**, l'informai-je, **ça risque d'être très long!**

À mon plus grand étonnement, Deeks prépara à manger et je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'il mourrait de faim ou alors par galanterie. L'omelette était plutôt bonne et je m'apprêtais à le complimenter quand on frappa à la porte. Par précaution, il valait mieux que ce soit Deeks qui ouvre.

**-Bonjour, je suis Laura Weisse, je suis directrice d'une entreprise et nous avions rendez-vous!**

Je reconnus immédiatement la voix de Kensi et j'en fus soulagée. Ils apparurent tous les deux dans la salle à manger et je vis le visage de Kensi se fermer lorsqu'elle vit que nous étions en train de manger.

**-Je vous dérange?**

Son ton était froid presque cassant. Je préférais laisser Deeks lui répondre car je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**-Rose était sur le point de me dire à quel point j'étais un homme qui fait d'extraordinaires omelettes.**

**-Ah bon?**, s'étonna Kensi.

**-Parce que ça t'étonne?**, s'exclama Deeks.

Je sentais la dispute venir et je préférai partir sur la terrasse, mon omelette et moi. Sauf qu'en sortant je vis que quelqu'un venait de se garer devant la maison de Delambra. Je m'asseyais sur la table, faisant semblant de manger quand je jetai un oeil discrètement et vis que je connaissais cette personne! Une superbe brune digne d'être Miss USA venait de sortir de la voiture. Je me levai subitement et rentrai à l'intérieur pour interrompre Deeks et Kensi qui n'avaient toujours pas fini de régler leur compte.

**-Courtney Roberts est en face!**, m'écriai-je.

Ils se retournèrent pour me regarder et je m'empressai d'ajouter:

**-Mais si la super brune qui se faisait passer pour un agent de la CIA et qui m'a accessoirement mis un sacré coup sur la tête!**

**-Mais pourquoi elle est ici?**, se demanda Kensi, e**st-ce qu'elle t'a vus?**

**-Je sais pas, je pense que oui elle était en train de sortir de la voiture, elle pouvait pas me rater. **

**-On peut pas rester ici,** s'exclama Deeks en regardant discrètement par la fenêtre, **elle va s'empresser de dire à Delambra qu'on est des agents du NCIS.**

-Je me charge de prévenir Eric.

J'attendais calmement dans la cuisine, me rappelant tous les détails sur Courntey Roberts.

**-Je crois qu'on a de la visite,** s'écria Deeks avant de s'écarter de la fenêtre alors que plusieurs tirs se firent entendre.

Je m'apprêtais à le rejoindre de la cuisine quand, cette fois-ci, les tirs atteignirent la baie vitrée qui vola en morceaux. Je confirmais, Courntey m'avait bien reconnu! Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'étais censé faire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ça tourne toujours mal?

**-Rose vient ici!**

**-Mais bien sûr et pourquoi pas me prendre une balle au passage?**, répondis-je à Kensi.

Il y eut à nouveau des tirs et le mobilier du salon en prit un coup. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et apparemment Kensi et Deeks non plus.

**-Il faut qu'on sorte par le jardin,** s'exclama Kensi, **Rose tu viens jusqu'ici je te couvre. **

Il n'y avait que cinq mètres peut-être entre nous mais j'étais loin d'être rassurée. Kensi compta jusqu'à trois et je courus vers elle. Je sentis quelque chose me brûlait au niveau du bras et je pus constater, une fois auprès de Kensi et Deeks, que je saignais. Mon chemisier était déchiré et je pus constater qu'heureusement ce n'était que superficielle et qu'il n'y avait aucune balle. Alors les coups de feu continuaient, nous sortîmes par l'arrière de la maison. Kensi était en avant alors que Deeks surveillaient nos arrières. Je restais calme, tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui provenait de mon bras, et priais pour que Callen et Sam arrivent rapidement. Nous traversâmes le jardin qui donnait derrière sur une forêt. Je jetai un oeil derrière pour constater que nous étions bien suivis par six hommes lourdement armés et que Deeks et Kensi ne pouvaient rien faire. Nous nous enfonçâmes dans la forêt tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps cela dura mais ce qui m'inquiétait c'est que je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où nous étions et mon bras me faisait vraiment mal. Lorsque les tirs semblèrent assez loin Deeks proposa de faire une pause.

-**Eric, c'est Kensi. Il faut que tu trouves où on est. C'est surement une forêt. Dis-moi que Callen et Sam sont pas loin. Ils sont six et plus qu'armés et bien sûr Roberts est avec eux.**

Je n'entendais pas leur conversation et je préférais me concentrer sur la blessure que j'avais au niveau d bras. Il n'y avait rien d'alarmant mais un peu de désinfectant n'aurait pas fait de mal surtout en plein forêt!

**-Vers où? D'accord on se dépêche**, assura Kensi avant de raccrocher, il **y a une route pas très loin d'ici. Callen et Sam nous y rejoindront. ****Ça va?,** me demanda-t-elle en désignant mon bras.

**-C'est rien**, la rassurai-je, **on ferait mieux d'y aller j'ai pas envie de recevoir une balle cette fois-ci!**

Je ne sais si le fait de ne plus entendre de tir était rassurant. Ils pouvaient sortir à n'importe quel moment d'un buisson ce qui me fit encore plus frissonner. La route ne se trouvait pas si loin, à peut-être un kilomètre. Aucun de nous trois ne parlaient, et lorsque je vis la route j'eus l'impression que l'on tme retirer un poids de l'estomac. Mon coeur fit un bond quand je reconnus la voiture de Sam et plus loin celle de Callen. Il y avait également plusieurs voitures de police et une équipe d'intervention. Je me sentais déjà beaucoup moins seule et me dépêchais de rejoindre tout le monde, tout particulièrement Callen, dont le regard s'était arrêté sur mon bras.

-Je vais bien, le coupai-je, c' est un petit truc de rien du tout, pas de quoi s'affoler. Mais je suis contente de vous voir!

Kensi et Deeks leur expliquèrent la situation et je préférais rester en retrait. Je pensais à Roberts. Je ne m'inquiétai pas pour elle, loin de là, mais on avait une histoire en commun et elle n'était pas terminée.

**-Ils sont surement encore dans la forêt**, déclara Deeks.

**-Alors on va aller les chercher**, s'exclama Sam en sortant une arme de la voiture.

**-Inutile de te préciser que tu restes là,** m'ordonna Callen.

De toute façon je n'avais aucune envie d'y retourner. Puisque j'étais toute seule, j'entrepris de trouver du désinfectant. Je savais que Callen en avait dans sa voiture mais encore fallait-il que je le trouve. J'étais en pleine exploration de la boîte à gants quand des tirs se firent entendre. Je jetai un regard inquiet vers la forêt car même si j'avais confiance en Callen je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Les tirs étaient rapprochés et le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Puis il y eut un long silence. Le policier qui était à côté de moi attendait des nouvelles depuis sa radio et j'avais presque envie de lui arracher des mains.

**-Cible neutralisée, tout le monde va bien.**

Je me sentais tellement mieux que j'aurais pu sauter dans les bras du policier. Mais je préférai m'abstenir et retourna dans la voiture de Callen.

J'étais en train de désinfecter la plaie que j'avais sur le bras quand tout le monde arriva. Aucune égratignure à déplorer mais je ne voyais pas Courntey Roberts. Pourquoi je m'intéressais à elle? Je ne suis pas censée la détester? Lorsque Callen arriva à ma hauteur je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander.

**-Dans la forêt, elle attend le médecin légiste.**

C'était comme une page qui se tournait. Je l'avais vu pour la première fois lors d'une de mes premières enquêtes en tant que membre du NCIS et c'est un peu grâce à elle que Callen m'avait raccompagné au soir chez moi. Je ne lui étais pas redevable mais sans le savoir elle m'avait rendu un grand service.

**-Tu viens ou tu comptes camper ici?**

Je me retournais pour voir Callen qui m'attendait à côté de sa voiture. Je jetais un dernier regard vers la forêt et le rejoint. J'avais du mal à me retirer Courntey Roberts de la tête. Il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis que je l'avais vu la première fois.

**-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que le fait que Roberts soit morte te perturbe? Je te l'avais dit qu'ont la retrouverai.**

La boucle était bouclée.

**-Tu sais quoi?**, m'exclamai-je, **je crois que je vais venir habiter chez toi. En fait Roberts m'a rendu deux services dans qu'elle le sache.**

**-Tu peux développer parce que là...**

Callen me jetait de drôles de regards et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

**-Si elle ne m'avait pas frappé à la tête tu ne m'aurais pas raccompagné chez moi et donc je ne me serais pas rendu compte à quel point j'aimais être avec toi. Arrête de sourire c'est pas drôle!**

**-T'es en train de me dire que c'est grâce à une criminelle que tu es tombée amoureuse de moi?**, me demanda Callen qui ne prenait vraiment pas au sérieux.

**-Imagine-elle n'aurait pas été là, si ça se trouve on sortirait même pas encore ensemble!**

Callen me regarda attentivement pour voir si j'étais sérieuse.

-**Laisse tomber tu n'es pas assez sentimentale pour comprendre! Le deuxième service c'est que je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai fait un sacré bout de chemin depuis que je suis arrivée ici et que justement il faut que je continue sur ma lancée! Donc la prochaine étape c'est que j'emménage chez toi!**

Callen ne me prenait toujours pas au sérieux et il semblait même sur le point de rire.

**-Faut vraiment être une femme pour penser comme ça!**

Je devais avouer que j'avais étais loin dans mon raisonnement mais bon je ne m'appelais pas Rose Brown pour rien.


	26. Chapter 26

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_C'est le dernier chapitre pour cette fic mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai déjà commencé à écrire l'autre. Je ne sais pas encore quand je la publierais mais je vous tiens au courant :P_

_Bonne lecture_

…_..._

_(Deux mois plus tard)_

En regardant mon dressing, il m'arrivait parfois de me demander comment je faisais pour avoir autant d'habits. C'était exactement ce à quoi j'étais en train de penser à ce moment précis. Car vouloir déménager était une chose, vider mes placards en était une autre. Je devais avouer que j'avais énormément de chaussures et que j'allais avoir besoin de plusieurs cartons. Je commençais à sortir plusieurs paires quand une araignée sortit de mon placard et, même si les petites bêtes ne mangeaient pas les grandes, je me mis à hurler. Je lâchai tout ce que j'avais dans les mains pour m'éloigner le plus possible du placard. Mon cri alerta Callen qui arriva en courant dans la chambre.

- J**e peux savoir ce qui se passe ?**

**- Mais là regarde**, hurlai-je alors que la vision de l'araignée me fit frissonner, t'**as vu la taille de cette chose ! C'est horrible, faut que je sorte de là !**

Callen croisa les bras et me regarda un sourire en coin.

**- T'es en train de me dire que Rose Brown, médecin mais aussi spécialiste en comportement, a peur d'une minuscule araignée ?**

**- Premièrement je crains que nous n'ayons pas la même notion de minuscule et deuxièmement pourrais-tu la prendre et la mettre dehors j'ai aucune envie de l'écraser.**

J'avais vraiment une trouille bleue des araignées et rien que le fait de voir ses pattes me donnait froid dans le dos. Callen finit par prendre la pauvre araignée qui devait être également morte de trouille et sortit de la chambre avec. Je sentis la pression redescendre mais il était hors de question pour le moment de remettre la main dans ce placard ! Cependant, une autre paire de chaussures attira mon attention : celle que Callen m'avait offerte pour mon anniversaire. Je les pris et m'assis sur le lit pour pouvoir les admirer. Je n'avais pas osé les remettre depuis, elles étaient dans ma penderie presque comme un trophée. Décidément j'avais de la chance d'être tombé sur Callen. Mon regard se perdit dans les nombreux regards de ma chambre et je commençai à réaliser que cette chambre n'allait bien plus qu'être un souvenir. D'un côté j'étais heureuse d'emménager chez Callen mais j'avais un peu de mal à quitter cet appartement. En arrivant ici, il avait été mon refuge et c'était ici que j'avais passé ma première nuit avec Callen. Peut-être qu'emménager avec lui me faisait un peu peur. Je tentais de me rassurer en me disant que c'était normal mais les paroles de ma mère me revinrent en mémoire « Rose, tu autant peur des araignées que de t'installer avec quelqu'un ». J'avais pris cette réflexion en pleine tête lors de ma rupture avec Alexis, un homme qui avait partagé ma vie pendant presque deux ans.

- J**e vois que ça travaille beaucoup ici !**

La voix de Callen me sortit de mes pensées et je devais admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort.

**- J'étais en pleine admiration devant une magnifique paire d'escarpins que j'ai eue pour mon anniversaire. Comment t'as su qu'elle me plairait ?**

**- Je tiens ça de sources sures et pas la peine de me demander de qui il s'agit je ne te le dirais pas. N'empêche-j'avais de quoi être fière sur ce coup-là, **dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- **Tu crois que j'aurais le droit à une aussi grande penderie chez toi**, lui demandais-je en lui désignant mon énorme placard.

-**De toute façon il faudra bien qu'on case tout ça.**

**-C'est pas de ma faute si on m'offre des superbes habits pour mon anniversaire,** me défendis-je.

Callen me regarda, presque outré par ce que je venais de dire ce qui me fit sourire.

- **Très bien la prochaine fois je t'offrirai un fer à repasser ou un truc dans le genre.**

**-Essaie,** lui dis-je en le menaçant avec ma chaussure, **tu risques de le regretter.**

Je me levais pour continuer à inspecter mon placard mais apparemment il en avait décidé autrement.

- **Parce que tu crois avoir des moyens de pression ?,** me demanda-t-il en me faisant rasseoir.

- **Oh oui **!, lui assurai-je en me relevant, **je pourrais refuser ta présence dans mon lit et ce pendant une durée indéterminée.**

Ses yeux s'agrandirent ce qui me permit par la même occasion de les contempler.

**- Tu n'oserais pas ?**

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien, comme pour lui prouver que j'étais capable de mettre mes menaces à exécutions.

**- Si tu fais ça, je cache les muffins, et je crois même que je mets à l'élevage d'araignées. Et puis rien ne m'empêche d'aller voir ailleurs et comme on n'est pas marié tu ne pourras rien dire !**

**- Raison de plus pour que tu dormes sur le canapé,** m'exclamai en m'approchant, o**n n'est pas marié donc nous ne sommes pas censés dormir ensemble.**

Mon visage était à quelques centimètres du sien et je pouvais voir une petite lueur dans ses yeux.

**-C'est ta façon à toi de me forcer la main ?**

**- Je te rassure le jour où je parlerais de mariage c'est que j'aurais pris un sacré coup sur la tête ! Mais si on revenait à notre conversation**, proposai-je en m'asseyant sur ses genoux, s**i j'ai bien compris ce soir tu dors sur le canapé ?**

**- Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un arrangemen**t, dit-il en m'embrassant.

-C'**est pas comme ça que les cartons vont avancer. Mais après tout, **poursuivis-je, qu'une de ses mains remontait le long de ma cuisse, **on aura tout le temps de les faire plus tard…**

_(Dans la soirée)_

Même si nous étions samedi, et qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait travaillé, Kensi, Deeks et Sam nous avaient rejoint dans un bar histoire de passer une soirée ensemble sans parler de boulot.

- **Alors ça avance les cartons ?**, demanda Kensi.

**-T'imagine même pas**, ironisai-je en pensant à l'après-midi que j'avais passé, **n'est-ce pas Callen ?**

Son sourire en coin montra qu'il voyait parfaitement à quoi je faisais allusion et il en profita pour en rajouter une couche :

**-Surtout que j'ai l'impression quand je vois sa penderie que c'est le stock d'un grand magasin qu'on déménage. On pourrait rhabiller tout Los Angeles.**

**- C'est pas ce que tu disais quand tu avais demandé à Kensi quelles chaussures acheter à Rose pour son anniversaire,** intervint Deeks.

- **Je le savais,** m'exclamai-je alors que Deeks lançait un grand sourire à Callen, en **tout cas merci Kensi,** dis-je en levant mon verre.

- **N'empêche,** déclara Sam à Callen, **maintenant tu n'as plus d'excuse pour ne pas nous inviter à manger chez toi où même se faire un match à la télé parce que je sais que Rose a un super canapé !**

**- C'est même devenu à partir d'aujourd'hui le deuxième lit de Callen**, plaisantai-je.

Sam lui lança un regard compatissant et Deeks lui tape une petite tape dans l'épaule tout en lui disant qu'il aurait du réfléchir plus longtemps avant de me proposer d'emménager chez lui.

**- Adieu la belle vie de célibataire, **se désola Deeks, **manque plus le chien et tu feras vraiment normal,** assura Deeks.

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas tort, un homme qui n'a presque pas de meubles chez lui ça court pas les rues ! Au fond, j'étais plutôt fière d'avoir réussi à montrer à Callen que sortir avec une collègue de travail n'était pas un crime, sa fameuse règle était bien loin.

_(23H)_

Cette petite soirée m'avait fait tellement de bien que j'étais de bonne humeur et que je n'avais aucune envie de dormir. Callen était sous la douche et j'étais occupée à retirer mes boucles d'oreilles quand mon regard tomba sur le bracelet qu'il m'avait offert. C'était vraiment un homme parfait !

- **Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ?**

Je tournai ma tête pour l'apercevoir en train de fouiller dans un tiroir avec une simple serviette autour de la taille ce qui fit bloquer mon cerveau. Il me regarda attentivement et je finis par retrouver le cours de notre conversation.

- **Avant que mon cerveau ne bloque complètement, j'étais en train de me dire que si à chaque anniversaire tu m'offrais une paire de chaussures il va me falloir une grande penderie !**

Je ne pus garder mon sérieux très longtemps devant son air perplexe et je finis par lui dire ce à que je pensais vraiment :

**- Je me disais que tu ressemblais fort à l'homme parfait surtout quand tu sors comme ça de la salle de bain !**

**- Rassure-moi tu ne flattes pas mon ego juste pour me sortir ensuite que je dors sur le canapé ?**

**- Alors là il n'y a aucun risque, **lui assurai-je en me levant et en allant encercler mes mains autour de son coup, j**e crois même que tu risques de dormir avec moi jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !**


End file.
